Love Just is
by veropotter
Summary: Le puse ese titulo xq no se q otro nombre ponerle!Espero q les guste! Dejen Rew! Inicio del septumo curso del trio en Hogwarts!AACABO D PONR EL CAPI FINAL Y EL EPILOGO! DEJEN SUS REWIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

**Love just is…**

**Todos lo personajes son de J.K. ROWLING.**

**ReVeLaCiOnEs…**

El chico estaba acostado en su cuarto, en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive. Solo se oían los ronquidos de Vernon y Duddley. Debían ser poco mas de las dos de la mañana, toda una eternidad había pasado desde que comenzó el verano. Harry daba vueltas en la cama cuando escucho un ruido en la ventana, volteó y vio a Pig, la lechuza de Ron. Le quitó la carta a Pig y sentó a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien (pero con esos muggles que tienes como tíos, lo todos los años, estas invitado a pasar lo que queda de verano en mi casa; ya le avise a Hermione, pero no ha respondido._

_Si tus tíos te dan permiso, pasaremos por ti a las dos de la tarde, y si no te lo dan, también._

_Nos Vemos_

_Ron Weasley _

_PSD: Espero que te haya gustado el regalo que te mandé en tu cumpleaños._

Harry terminó de leer la carta y sonrió. Ron le había mandado, como regalo de cumpleaños, una pluma que cambiaba de color, según el animo de quien la usaba; pero desde la primera vez que Harry la había usado, esta se había tornado roja y así se había quedado; siempre sucedían ese tipo de cosas con los regalos de Ron, pero no le importaba, la intención es lo que cuenta y las intenciones de Ron siempre son buenas… (N.A: see claroo!)... Bueno, casi siempre…

El chico dejó la carta en el escritorio. Al fin, solo le quedaban unas pocas horas para poder irse de esa casa. Se iría con su mejor amigo de todo el mundo, Ron y con su mejor amiga, Hermione, a pasar lo que quedaba de vacaciones, y después su ultimo año, séptimo curso.

Harry sintió el sol en la cara, abrió los ojos y pudo oír los gritos de Vernon y Duddley peleándose por la ración más grande de desayuno…

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Vernon estaba leyendo el periódico y Duddley comía su segunda ración de desayuno mientras Petunia observaba un programa de chismes en la tele.

Me voy a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones en casa de un amigo- dijo rápidamente y sin ánimos.

Vernon bajo un poco el periódico y le hecho una mirada despectiva a Harry

Que esperas para irte?-

Me vienen a buscar, a las dos-

Cuanto antes mejor...- dijo Vernon y siguió leyendo el periódico.

Después de desayunar, Harry arreglo sus cosas y a las dos, llegaron el Sr. Weasley y Ron. Como los chicos todavía no habían presentado el examen de aparición y la chimenea de los Dursley estaba cerrada, se fueron a la madriguera en el autobús noctámbulo. En el momento que Harry subió al autobús, recordó, tristemente, su tercer año y después, su quinto año, en el que Sirius había muerto.

El viaje, no tuvo mayores inconvenientes, solo las veces en que Ron cayó al piso por culpa de un frenazo.

Al llegar a La Madriguera, el Sr. Weasley siguió en el autobús, ya que tenía que atender "asuntos del ministerio".

Cuando Ron y Harry se acercaban a la puerta de la casa, salio la Sra. Weasley.

Harry! Querido!-exclamo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo- Que bueno que llegaste, seguro esos muggles te tenían encerrado y sin comer. Bueno, ya sabes que estas en tu casa. Yo tengo que seguir con mis labores.

Los dos chicos subieron las escaleras y se sentaron a hablar en el cuarto del pelirrojo.

Los temas de conversación eran totalmente sin sentido, se notaba, a leguas, que ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención.

Ron- dijo Harry tranquilo llamando al pelirrojo

Ron no respondió, estaba en otro mundo.

Ron!.-exclamo Harry cerca del oído del pelirrojo. Este, sacudió su cabeza como tratando de sacarse un pensamiento y miro al otro chico.

Queeee?- dijo fastidiado

Tengo desde que llegamos hablando solo… en que piensas?-pregunto Harry, pero al ver la cara de Ron al escuchar la pregunta se corrigió- en quien piensas?  
Ron miró a Harry asombrado, así de bien lo conocía que sabia lo que estaba pensando.

En nada.. – respondió evasivo- Y que hiciste en casa de los muggles?- pregunto escapando del tema.

Nada.. Pensar..- respondió Harry. Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, en la puerta apareció una pelirroja hermosa, con unos brillantes ojos castaños y una figura, que a diferencia de hacia pocos años, era esbelta y perfecta.(N.A: según Harry!)

Hola Harry! Cuando llegaste?-Preguntó la chica mientras lo abrazaba y al soltarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Acabamos de llegar- respondió Harry mirando a la chica- Bueno, que grande estas..! Ya no te puedo decir pequeña!- reclamo Harry

Tranquilo… todavía puedes.. Te doy permiso…- respondió Ginny un poco ruborizada y trato de no mirarlo mas.- Ron, cuando llega Hermione?  
-Hum…Voy a mandarle una lechuza, para preguntarle- dijo el pelirrojo buscando una pluma..- si quieren vallan al jardín o algo…

Ginny caminó hacia las escaleras y Harry la miraba embobado, Ginny se volteo y lo tomo de la mano jalándolo.

Vamoos…- dijo Ginny

Bajaron las escaleras y cuando llegaron al jardín se dieron cuenta que estaban agarrados de las manos, se soltaron rápidamente y esta vez fue Harry quien se ruborizo. Se sentaron en el pasto a charlar.

Y.. Como la pasaste en casa de tus tíos..?- pregunto Ginny sacando conversación

Aburrido… extrañandot..los.. extrañándolos..- dijo Harry nervioso, casi se delata- y tu?  
Ginny sonrió.. la equivocación de Harry le daba esperanzas

Claro, seguro no tenias nada que hacer. Yo también extraño mucho a mis amigos, sobretodo Hermione y Dean (Dean y ella habían sido novios, pero habían terminado y quedaron como mejores amigos)

Dean!- exclamo Harry molesto…- Todavía estas enamorada de el?- exclamo mas que molesto.

Ginny sonrió.. Celos..

No, el es mi mejor amigo- dijo la pelirroja tranquila- A mí siempre me ha gustado otro chico, pero creo que para el estoy pintada en la pared…- dijo un poco melancólica (N.A: HARRY! ES UNA INDIRECTA!)

Que tonto..- dijo Harry mas calmado, pero todavía celoso..- como puede no quererte?- Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, sus caras se acercaban.

No lo se..- respondió Ginny, ya podía sentir el aliento fresco de Harry en su cara, los labios se rozaban.

Hermione llega mañana- se escucho el grito de Ron desde la cocina. Harry y Ginny se separaron rápidamente y se sonrojaron.

Se quedaron hablando con Ron, que les contaba que cuando le iba a mandar la carta a Hermione, le llego una de ella diciéndole que llegaba mañana.

Antes de la hora de la cena llegaron los gemelos y les llevaron a Harry y a Ron (sin que la señora Weasley se diera cuenta), una gran cantidad de surtidos salta clase y bromas de todo tipo.

Durante la cena, Harry y Ginny se mandaron unas cuantas miradas, nadie se dio cuenta excepto…

Harry podemos hablar contigo- dijo Fred cuando acabaron de cenar y nadie los miraba- Afuera..

Vamos- dijo Harry nervioso

Ginny vio que los chicos salían y los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta.

Lo sabemos todo..- dijo George cuando estaban suficientemente lejos de la casa.

Te gusta nuestra hermanita..- dijo Fred mirando a Harry

A mi? No…- decía Harry nervioso, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía

Harry… no te lo estamos preguntando…-dijo George mirándolo con gracia

Te lo estamos diciendo, así que acéptalo-insistió Fred

Es que, yo no creo que yo le guste…

Los gemelos rieron juntos.

Harry, Ginny te quiere desde que tiene como nueve años- dijo George insistiendo

Harry sabia eso, pero lo que le había dicho en la tarde… "me gusta otro..". Harry abrió mucho los ojos y trato de recordar completo lo que dijo Ginny "siempre me ha gustado otro"…"siempre"…

Chicos, ya saben lo que querían saber. Si me disculpan, voy a ayudar a Ron- dicho esto, entraron todos a la casa.

Ginny sonrió.. Todo estaba dicho.. Y ella y las estrellas habían escuchado todo…

Grax por leer mi FF… Espero que les esté gustando… Dentro de poco el prox capitulo, pero mientras quédense con los adelantos.

"_le informamos que por haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, puede usar la magia fuera de el colegio…"_

Los invitaron a una conferencia, pero no quieren ir, por que nos tendrían que dejar solos, todo el fin de semana…

QUE NO ACTUE COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA!- gritó y estallo en llanto.

Y para los q no sabn.. N.A significa nota del autor!

Dejen Críticas! Los quero!

Verónica


	2. CuPiDoS En aCcIoN

**CuPiDo eN AcCiOn**

Harry… despierta!- exclamaba Ron tratando de despertar a Harry

MmMm….- reprochaba El otro chico- quiero dormir!

Después de recibir unos cuantos almohadazos, Harry despertó.

Que pasa?- pregunto abriendo los ojos.

Vamos, despierta, hoy llega Hermione…!- Despierta…!- decía Ron como un niño chiquito dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

Harry se despertó y salio corriendo al baño, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, choco con alguien y alzó la vista para ver quien era.

Ginny, perdón…- dijo Harry mirando el esbelto cuerpo de la chica (N.A: que mirón!)  
Ginny se quedó paralizada, Harry solo levaba unos boxers y una camiseta blanca. Se veía muy bien, con su pelo alborotado y su cuerpo musculoso por el quidditch. (N.A: Chicas… usen su imaginación, pero no babeen el teclado.). La pelirroja no podía hablar, solo se dio la vuelta y entró en su cuarto.

Cuando regreso al cuarto, todavía tenía la imagen de Ginny en la mente. Ron bajo a desayunar y Harry guardo su pijama en el baúl cuando vio la carta. Cuando la recibió pensó en escapar, pero no, sabia que Ron lo invitaría a la madriguera. Había sido paciente.

Tomó la carta y la leyó otra vez.

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Le infamamos que por haber cumplido su mayoría de edad, puede practicar la magia y hechicería fuera de las instalaciones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _

_Siempre, respetando las normas de privacidad_

_También, le informamos que las pruebas de aparición se estarán realizando durante todo este verano en el Ministerio de Magia en Londres._

_ atte.: Mafalda Hapkirk_

_Departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia_

_Ministerio De Magia_

Guardo la carta en el baúl, ya podía utilizar la magia ahora que no estaba en casa de los Dursley. Hoy, empezaría a usarla.

Bajó corriendo a desayunar y había una pequeña discusión en la mesa de los Weasley.

Que pasa?- pregunto Harry mientras se servia tocino

A papá lo invitaron a una conferencia sobre muggles, en Francia- respondió Ron mientras se servia por tercera vez huevos- con todos los gastos pagados

Por un fin de semana entero- agrego Fred

Y mamá también está invitada- dijo George

Pero nos tendrían que dejar solos- acoto George

esgrego we ye mascan- dijo Ron escupiendo comida

Traducción…-Dijo Ginny mientras entraba a la cocina frescamente- Espero que se vallan…- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Harry y sentándose en la mesa.

Los señores Weasley entraron de nuevo en la casa y el señor Weasley estaba sonriendo.

Nos vamos!...-exclamo el señor Weasley alegre. Y todos los chicos que estaban en la cocina dijeron un sonoro "si!"

Pero tienen que prometer que se van a portar bien! dijo la señora Weasley poniendo orden

Claro que si!- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

Sii!-dijo Ginny emocionada

Después de eso, los señores Weasley explicaron una clase de normas, como que Ginny tenia terminantemente prohibido hacer magia, o que solo podían salir al callejón Diagon.

Los chicos volvieron a sus ocupaciones hasta que escucharon un sonoro 'pluff' en la sala y salieron corriendo.

HOLA!- grito Hermione cuando los vio

Hola Mione!- exclamo Ron y corrió a su encuentro; la abrazo y le dio vueltas y cuando la soltó le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hola, Ron- dijo esta sonriendo

Hola amiga!-dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

Hem…hola…- repitió Hermione mirando disimuladamente a Ron, que por cierto, había cambiado mucho, ahora tenia los brazos mas formados por el quidditch y era un poco más alto. Cuando Ron se dio cuenta de esto se sonrojo y ella también.

Bueno, déjame subir tu equipaje…-dijo Ron agarrando el baúl

Claro, vamos- dijo subiendo las escaleras junto al pelirrojo

Cuando dejaron el equipaje en la habitación de Ginny se quedaron hablando un poco.

Y… que hiciste durante el verano?

Bueno, vi a mis viejos amigos de primaria- dijo Hermione dejando de verlo

Y no hablaste con Vicky!- pregunto Ron molesto

No, hace… casi dos años que no hablo con el..- dijo Hermione evasiva- solo mis viejos amigos

Bueno...-dijo Ron menos molesto

Mientras tanto…

Harry vio como Hermione y Ron se perdían escaleras arriba

Deberíamos subir también, no?- sugirió Ginny

Si- dijo Harry

Ginny comenzó a subir primero. A mitad de las escaleras Ginny tropezó, y Harry, que tenia muy buenos reflejos por el quidditch, la agarró por la cintura. Sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros. Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados por que creía que iba a caerse, pero los abrió y se encontró con los de Harry, sus labios se rozaban.(N.A: En estos momentos envidio muxo a Ginny) Todo se quedo en el aire, solo estaban ellos dos y de repente, llego el tan esperado beso. Cuando les falto aire se dejaron lentamente. Ginny miro a Harry y luego hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras, donde estaban Ron y Hermione mirándolos boquiabiertos.

Ginny se soltó de Harry y corrió hacia su habitación antes de que alguien pudiera hablar. Ron, tenia la cara y las orejas muy rojas.

Harry se sentó lentamente en las escaleras, no podía hablar, ese beso había sido tan maravilloso, no lo podía creer.

Por que hiciste eso?- estalló Ron y Hermione lo agarró por el brazo para que se calmara.

Por que quise…-respondió Harry y salio de la casa

Ron, escúchame- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos- Yo iré con Ginny y tu con Harry, pero, por favor, no peleen.

Dicho esto, Ron salio de la casa y encontró a Harry sentado en el jardín.

Hola…- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado.

Hola…- respondió Harry sin mirarlo

Podemos.. Hablar?- pregunto Ron

Yo la quiero…- dijo Harry que sabia lo que Ron le iba a preguntar- más que a nada… Ella se tropezó y yo el agarre, yo no la obligue ni nada.

Hum… y por que no me lo habías dicho?- pregunto Ron

Por que, tú eres su hermano. Y además, te pondrías furico…- dijo Harry riendo- si hace poco casi me matas!

Tranquilo, no entiendo como es que te puede gustar Ginny, pero bueno…- dijo Ron sonriendo- además, yo confió en ti, tú eres el único al que ella ha querido…

Ginny cerró la puerta con un golpe y se sentó en la cama llorando.(N.A: que drama por un beso.. bueno.. que beso!)

Después de unos minutos entro Hermione

Ron no le hizo nada a Harry verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja asustada

No, están charlando- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.- y tu?... no quieres hablar?  
-Todo esta dicho. Tu sabes que el me gusta… desde… siempre- dijo Ginny secándose las lagrimas

Si, pero, que pasó?-

Yo me iba a caer y el me sostuvo y… me beso…- respondió Ginny pensando en el beso

Pues, desde donde yo vi, tú no estabas poniendo mucha resistencia.

Ginny se sonrojo

Es que… fue algo especial.. Me sentí segura, como si solo existiéramos los dos…

Hermione sonrió, si algún día besaba a Ron, esperaba que se sintiera así de lindo.

En que piensas-le pregunto Ginny al verla suspirar

Tú ya lo sabes…

Mi hermano es un T-O-N-T-O!

Lo se!... hubieras visto como se puso cuando le dije que había estado con mis amigos de primaria... comenzó a preguntarme sobre Víctor y esas cosas.

Ya veras que algún día te lo dice todo…!

Eso espero, bueno, vamos…

No…! No puedo mirar a Harry… nunca más!  
Terminaron bajando y cuando llegaron los dos chicos les contaron sobre una idea que tenían planeada…

Podemos hacer una fiesta el sábado…?-Le pregunto Ron a su mamá con ojitos de angelito, durante la cena

Si, porfa!- insistió Ginny

Pero si.. Yo no voy a estar- dijo la Sra. Weasley- Quien los va a cuidar?  
Inmediatamente los cuatro amigos voltearon hacia los gemelos

Ah no! No, no, no, no y no!- negó la Sra. Weasley

Anda Molly, deja que hagan su fiesta- decía el Sr. Weasley

Pero cuando regresemos la casa tiene que estar igual o mejor que como la dejé!

Si!- exclamaron todos, incluido el Sr. Weasley

Después de la cena, los chicos se sentaron el la sala a planear la fiesta. Decidieron ir al Callejón Diagón al día siguiente a enviar las invitaciones y comprar cosas. Y Ginny y Hermione irían un rato al Londres muggle a comprar ropa para la fiesta.

Harry despertó, oía pasos y gritos por toda la casa. Debían ser las nueve, ya los señores Weasley se abrían ido. Se levantó y entró al baño y cuando salio, Hermione estaba afuera esperando.

Buenos días-dijeron los dos al unísono. Harry entró en el cuarto de Ron y Hermione al baño.

Trató de despertar a Ron, pero este se negaba.

Ya es de dia?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin abrir los ojos- quiero dormir!-Gritaba tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Hola Herms…-dijo Harry al aire y miró complacido el efecto. Ron se levantó de golpe y trato de arreglarse el pelo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que solo era un juego de Harry, cojio una almohada y le comenzó a pegar.

Toonto!- gritaba Ron sonrojado

Pero logré que te despertaras!- trataba de defenderse Harry

Se arreglaron y bajaron a desayunar. Cuando llegaron, Hermione estaba lavando los trastes y Ginny recogió su plato de la mesa en lo que vio entrar a Harry.

Coman rápido- dijo sin voltear la pelirroja- ya nos tenemos que ir…

Harry la miró y suspiro en silencio, desde el beso, Ginny no le hablaba ni le dirigía la palabra.

Desayunaron "rápido" y al finalizar Hermione limpio todo con magia. Se fueron al callejón Diagon con polvos flu y al llegar se repartieron las labores.

Tu y Harry compraran las cosas y Ron y yo enviaremos las invitaciones- dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny

No- respondió la pelirroja tranquilamente- Yo, voy con mi hermano a lo de las invitaciones y ustedes a comprar las cosas- dijo en forma autoritaria, acto seguido tomó a Ron del brazo y se alejó caminando con el-Nos vemos donde los gemelos!- grito cuando se alejaron un poco.

Así, Harry y Hermione observaron a los hermanos Weasley alejarse. Harry, no entendía el comportamiento de Ginny y comenzó a dudar sobre si el era el muchacho del que ella estaba enamorada.

Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Ron mientras iban a la lechuzeria.

Por que no quiero estar con el... y menos sola…-respondió la pelirroja mientras revisaba una por una las invitaciones, como si buscara una en especial.

Que? Ahora le tienes miedo a Harry?- pregunto Ron burlón, pero se calló de inmediato al ver como su hermana menos rompía pedacito por pedacito, con mucha rabia en la mirada, la invitación de Cho Chang.

No- respondió sin dejar de romper la invitación-que? Acaso celoso?

Yo? De que?  
-De que Herms esté con Harry y no contigo..

Ron no respondió, enviaron las invitaciones, casi todas para miembros del ED

Ginny estaba molesta, no sabía por que, o con quien.. pero estaba molesta. Llegaron a la tienda de los gemelos y allí estaba Harry con Hermione, hablando animadamente.

Hola…-saludó Ginny no muy animada

Hoola hermanita-dijo Fred

Hola Gin, Ron- Saludo George

Bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir- dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio- Nos vemos en la madriguera-dijo mirando a los chicos

Hey! A donde van?-pregunto Fred a las chicas

Al Londres muggle-dijo Hermione sonriendo- de compras…

Bueno..- pero Ginny no pudo continuar por que en la tienda entró Dean seguido de alguien que Ginny ni miró. Salio corriendo a abrazar a Dean .

HOOLA!-grito mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

Hola!-dijo Dean cuando la soltó.

Ginny volteo para ver si Harry estaba celoso o algo, pero el no la estaba mirando, miraba a una morena que había entrado con Dean; tenia los ojos oscuros y el pelo castaño que le caía en cascadas de rizos, tenia una gran sonrisa. Ginny se puso de todos los colores al igual que Hermione por que las dos notaron que todos los chicos menos Dean observaban a la extraña.

Hem…ella es mi prima Gabriela, entra este año a Hogwarts, al sexto curso, contigo Gin!- dijo el moreno emocionado.(N.A: ABAJO LA EXPLIKCION DEL PERSONAJE)

Hola- sonrió Gabriela y todos los chicos respondieron hola al unísono.

De repente, todos los chicos dejaron de ver a Gabriela y siguieron en los suyo. Harry, tenía los puños apretados y miraba fijamente a Dean (CELOS, MALDITOS CELOOOS!)

Que bueno…-dijo Ginny siendo hipócrita. Hermione no hablaba, solo miraba a Ron enfurecida.- y como estas? Te he extrañado mucho- dijo Ginny provocativa.

Harry se iba a lanzar sobre Dean, pero Ron lo agarro por un brazo y el chico se calmo un poco.

Bien, bueno, en la fiesta hablaremos, te importa si va Gabriela?-

No, para nada…-dijeron Ron y Harry

Que valla…-sonrió Fred

Te esperamos- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica George. Ninguno de los chicos podía explicar lo que les atraía de esa chica, pero no podían dejar de mirarla.

Como sea…-dijo Ginny molesta- Nos vamos-dijo y agarró a Hermione por el brazo y salio tirando la puerta fuertemente.

Esa estupida arpía!- dijo Ginny gritando cuando llegaron lejos de la tienda Weasley

Hermione no respondió, solo pensaba en romper a Ron por la mitad a golpes. Apretó los puños y siguió caminando.

Nos es tan linda…-dijo Hermione sin parar de caminar

Todos la miran como a aquella chica….

Fleur! Era mitad veela…tal vez esta también lo sea…-dijo Hermione contenta, ya tenia una explicación para eso, tenia de nuevo el control de su mundo.-Y como pusiste celoso a Harry…por que haces eso?

No lo se… es un juego…- respondió Ginny sin sonreír, sabiendo que todo lo que había hecho tenia un fin, conquistar a Harry.

No hablaron más del tema. Pasaron por el Caldero Chorreante y llegaron al Londres muggle, donde arrasaron con toda ropa bonita que encontraban.

Al final, regresaron a la madriguera cargadas de bolsas. Llegaron por la chimenea de la sala y no se oía nada.

HOOLA!-grito Herms- LLEGAMOOS!- nadie contesto

Subieron las escaleras y encontraron a los chicos en el cuarto de Ron jugando ajedrez.

SE COMPRARON TODO EL LONDRES MUGGLE?-grito Ron cuando vio la cantidad de bolsas de las chicas.

Si-dijo Ginny sonriendo- Mitad para ella y mitad para mi!-dijo Ginny soltando las bolsas con alivio.

No ayudan con las bolsas…?- pregunto Hermione

Al instante los dos chicos se levantaron y Ron agarró las de Hermione, y cuando Harry se dispuso a agarrar las de Ginny, esta agarró sus bolsas y lo miró

Gracias, pero puedo con lo mío- dijo sin sonreír.

Como quieras…- respondió Harry viéndola entrar a su cuarto.

Ron dejó las bolsas sobre la cama.

Por que le haces eso Ginny?- pregunto alterado

por que quise…- respondió Ginny arrogante

Por favor Ginny…. Tu sabes que el…. Te quiere…- dijo Ron

Yo no se nada! Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, nos dejas solas…?- dijo Ginny sin mirarlo

Ginevra! Por que haces esas cosas? El no te hizo nada! Solo por un estupido beso!- grito Hermione cuando Ron salio del cuarto.

Ese es el problema, que el no hace nada!- grito Ginny mas alto

Que quieres que haga?- pregunto Hermione sentándose en la cama

QUE NO ACTUE COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO!- Grito Ginny estallando en llanto. Hermione estaba segura de que la habían escuchado hasta en las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Los chicos escucharon los gritos y entraron en el cuarto de Ginny corriendo

ES UN TONTO!- Volvió a gritar Ginny en el momento que entraron Ron y Harry corriendo.

Que pasa?- pregunto Ron

SAL DE AQUÍ RONALD!- Volvió a gritar Ginny y Harry y Ron se quedaron paralizados por el estado en el que se encontraba, gritaba y lloraba y parecía que iba a explotar.

Estas haciendo un berrinche por una estupidez!- Grito Hermione al tono de la pelirroja

NO ME IMPORTA!...RON SAL DE AQUÍ!- Gritó una vez más

Hermione perdió la paciencia que le quedaba. Sacó su varita y apunto a Ginny.

Deja de hacer un berrinche..!- grito Herms y los muchachos iban a salir- Harry! Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí!- grito la castaña…

Ginny se dio por vencida y se sentó en el piso a llorar. Harry se quedo adentro y Ron salio.

Aquí se quedan hasta que resuelvan esto!- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta con un hechizo.

Bueno- dijo Harry que estaba cerca de la puerta. Ginny alzó la mirada y lo vio, desde el beso no lo miraba así, de repente la chica se comenzó a reír.

Por que tan nerviosa?- pregunto Harry serio

No lo estoy- dijo Ginny riéndose

Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber- dijo Harry acercándose un poco a Ginny que se había parado del suelo- que te ríes cundo estas nerviosa- dijo Harry acorralando a Ginny contra la pared

Aléjate de mi…- dijo dejando de reír- Estoy molesta contigo

Por que?- pregunto Harry acercándose mas a ella

porque….porque…- dijo Ginny nerviosa por la cercanía

Por que actuó como si nada hubiera pasado?- se acerco un poco mas- por que te gusto?...-dijo Harry desafiante y se acerco hasta sentir el aliento de Ginny

Ha..Harry..que haces?- pregunto Ginny nerviosisima

Te voy a besar…- dijo Harry con voz sexy (N.A: ME DERRITO, HARRY BESAME A MI!)

No…- suplico ella en un susurro

Dime por que estas molesta entonces…-dijo el y le rozó los labios

No se….-se rindió, finalmente lo beso, con pasión. Se separaron lentamente

Te quiero…- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos

Yo…- comenzó a decir Ginny pero el chico la interrumpió

Perdón, yo se que te he hecho esperar..- dijo el un poco tímido (N.A: YO ESTABA EN FILA PRIMERO QUE ELLA!)

Perdón por lo de Dean!...- dijo Ginny sonrojada- es que me daba una rabia verte mirando a esa tipita!-dijo Ginny y Harry sonrió

Es como Fleur… mitad Veela…

Lo sabíamos!-dijo emocionada

Hum… Ginny…tu…Hum… quieres ser mi….novia?- pregunto Harry tímido…

Salio del cuarto y cerró la puerta con un golpe y le puso un hechizo para que se quedaran encerrados. Escucho por un momento para estar segura de que Ginny no atacaba a Harry. Nada, ni un ratón. Bajó las escaleras y Ron estaba parado en la sala.

Estas bien?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a el. Ron salio de su transé y la miró a los ojos.

Claro, y tu?- pregunto preocupado.

No lo se…- Respondió la castaña y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Ron se acerco todo lo que pudo a ella y la abrazó con cariño- Gracias- dejo ella y lo miró los ojos- Nunca había visto a Gin así de alterada.

Hermione no lo quería soltar, el roce de sus fuertes brazos en su cintura la hacían sentir protegida. No quería, pero lentamente se fue soltando de el y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Que va a pasar?- pregunto Ron sentándose cerca de Hermione.

Ya bajaran- dijo la castaña

Harry miraba a Ginny ansioso.

Si…- respondió la pelirroja sin rodeos. Harry la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

Cuando se separaron, Harry la miro a sus ojos, brillaban de felicidad.

Salimos?- pregunto Harry

No, que sufran preguntándose si te maté o no…- dijo Ginny y le dio a Harry un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios. El chico la miro.

Bueeno…- dijo Ginny dándose por vencida- Pero… estamos encerrados.

Harry apuntó con su varita hacia la puerta, susurró algo e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió.

Ya no- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Me tuviste encerrada aquí todo este tiempo! Y sabias como salir!- dijo Ginny indignada.

Puede ser…- dijo el chico pícaro.

Antes de bajar las escaleras Ginny tomo a Harry de la mano y le dio un tierno beso.

Te quiero- le dijo al oído

Si, ya no deben tardar en bajar- dijo el pelirrojo

Quieres salir al jardín- pregunto Hermione aburrida

Vamos- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba

Al llegar al jardín se sentaron en el piso, uno cerca del otro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Mione, yo…- dijo Ron y la miro a los ojos.

Se oye muy lindo que me digas así- dijo Hermione mirándolo. Se acercaron un poco.

Roon!- se escucho el grito que venia de la sala.

Los chicos se separaron y se sonrojaron.

Aquí Gin!- gritó Ron

Por la puerta del jardín entraron Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano y sentaron al lado de los otros chicos.

Harry, esa escena no te parecía conocida?- pregunto Ginny sonriendo y mirando a Ron y Hermione que todavía estaban sonrojados.

Ya lo creo…- dijo Harry.

Herms, no crees que deberíamos ir haciendo al cena?- pregunto Ginny divertida por la cara de los chicos.

Si, vamos- dijo Hermione parándose.

La pelirroja le sonrió a Harry y entró en la cocina. Hermione la miro esperando una respuesta. Ginny asintió.

Felicitaciones!- grito Hermione abrazando a la pelirroja…

Gracias y discúlpame por haberte gritado- dijo Ginny apenada.

Tranquila, esta olvidado.

Hem… Herms, la chica esa, Gabriela, resulta que si es medio Veela- Dijo Ginny

Lo sabia!- Dijo Hermione y se pusieron a hacer la cena.

La puerta de la cocina se cerró y quedaron Harry y Ron solos.

Ron, espero que no te moleste… Ginny y yo somos novios.

Felicitaciones!-dijo Ron dándole un apretón de manos- Ahora si somos hermanos, solo recuerda algo, ella sigue siendo mi hermanita…

Tranquillo, no creo que me dejes olvidar eso…- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Bueno, y que hay contigo y Herms…?- pregunto Harry

Yo? Y Herms?... nada… soy un fracasado…-dijo Ron aceptando su derrota.

Tranquilo… no lo eres… creeme… allí hay algo, solo que no lo ves.

Hasta aquí este capitulo... El personaje de Gabriela está totalmente creado por mi y lo saqué de mi primiis Gaby que quería aparecer por aquí. Perdón por la tardanza. Hem... Dejen criticas, LOS QUERO! y aquí les dejo algo del prox Chap.

-Que pasó ayer?- le pregunto. El otro chico abrió los ojos como platos. No recordaba nada.. Excepto las dos chicas muy molestas

-Harry James Potter! No puedo creer que oses hablarme después de lo que hiciste ayer!-

Por que temo que mi hermano te mate por haberme visto en estas condiciones, encerrados en un cuarto, solos-

Eso es toodo por que l siguiente capitulo es coorto, pero no carece de importancia! Dejen sus CRITICAS..! POR FAVOOOR!


	3. AnTeS De lA FiEsTa

**AnTeS De La fIeStA**

Harry abrió los ojos, el sol le daba directamente en la cara. Se puso los lentes y trató de pararse, le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Comenzaron a pasar por su mente recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Los gemelos celebrando por el noviazgo de Gin y Harry. Cervezas de mantequilla, Whisky de fuegoVeía a Ron jugando con las véngalas Weasley, las chicas molestas.

Ginny!

El chico se paró rápido de la cama y se mareo. Despertó rápido a Ron pero este no podía hablar.

Ron! Que paso ayer?- preguntaba Harry desesperado, Ron abrió los ojos como platos, no recordaba nada, excepto las chicas molestas.

Hermione!  
Los dos corrieron a lavarse la cara y entraron corriendo en el cuarto de las chicas, pero estaba vació. Bajaron corriendo a la cocina y se encontraron a Ginny y a Hermione desayunando tranquilamente.

Buenos días- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono, las chicas los vieron y bajaron la cabeza a su plato nuevamente.

Chicas…..vamos- dijo Ron acercándose a la mesa.

Ronald, no crees que deberías estar vestido apropiadamente- Dijo Ginny tranquila y volteo a ver a Harry que le sonrió tímidamente. No podía dejar de verlo, con sus boxers y su pelo alborotado, y esos brazos tan musculosos y protectores (N.A: ESTOS SON LOS MOMENTOS EN QUE MI IMAGINACION VUELA), hasta que reaccionó- y tu… tu… también Harry…

Hermione los miró a los dos y rió. Luego bajó la vista a su plato .

Los dos chicos subieron, se cambiaron y bajaron otra vez, pero cuando llegaron a la cocina ya todo estaba arreglado, no había comida y las chicas no estaban.

'Mi comida!' pensó Ron triste 'No Ron! Lo importante es la chica, no la comida'

'Ginny!' pensó Harry

Cuando salieron al jardín, las dos chicas estaban poniendo la decoración para la fiesta.

Y el desayuno?- pregunto Ron haciendo pucheros 'No Ron!La chica! La chica!'Pensó- digoo…que tienen?

Esta vez Hermione fue la que hablo.

Si quieren desayuno…háganselo- dijo Hermione seria- ya están grandecitos. Y, como no creo que se acuerden de los hechos de anoche, no pueden saber que nos pasa.

Harry y Ron se miraron. Harry se acerco cautelosamente y hacia Ginny. Caminó con mucho, mucho cuidado. Ya conocía el temperamento de la pelirroja.

Ginny, mi niña, pequeña, preciosa, mi amor…- pero no pudo continuar por que Ginny se volteo y lo miró.

Harry James Potter, no puedo creer que oses hablarme después de lo que hiciste ayer… y deja de halagarme por que así no vas a lograr nada.

Harry suspiro…'que hagoo'

Vamos Gin, por favor, estábamos celebrando.

Me niego a hablar contigo- decía Ginny mientras se alejaba de Harry y Ron y Hermione miraban la escena.

Bueno, si no es por las buenas…- dijo Harry tranquilo y hecho a correr para atrapar a Ginny.

Harry, noo- decía Ginny mientras corría y no pudo evitar reírse. Harry corrió hasta alcanzarla y los dos cayeron al piso.

Te hice daño?- pregunto Harry viéndola a los ojos

No…tonto!- respondió Ginny molesta

Vamos Gin, perdóname- dijo Harry casi rogando- sabes que te quiero- le susurro Harry al oído.

Lo se- dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos y le acomodo los lentes que estaban torcidos- y yo también te quiero y…estas perdonado- le dijo al oído y le dio un beso, cuando se dejaron recordaron que Ron y Hermione también estaban en el jardín. Harry se levantó y ayudo a Ginny a pararse.

Cuando voltearon, Hermione seguía arreglando la decoración y Ron ya no estaba.

Herms, donde esta Ron- pregunto Harry corriendo hacia la castaña.

No lo se- dijo ella distraída- creo que entró a la casa.

Esto lo resuelvo yo- dijo Ginny entrando a la casa.

Herms, podemos hablar- pregunto el chico tímido

Claro- dijo la castaña distraída- de que quieres hablar?

De Ron- cuando Hermione escucho esto se le cayó un adorno de las manos.

Que hay con el?- pregunto tratando de aparentar que no le importaba

Por que estas molesta con el..? Dijo algo que te incomodo anoche?

Pues… la verdad, Harry, tu sabes lo que yo siento por el y… me dio muchos celos, por que se puso a hablar de la estupida veela esa, la tal Gabriela.

Borracho se puso a hablar de la prima de Dean?...-Harry se hecho a reír- que cómico.

A mi no me pareció cómico.

Entonces… eso es todo… no estas molesta con el por que estas cansada de esperar ni nada de eso?

Quien te dio permiso para conocerme tan bien..?- dijo Hermione dejando lo arreglos en el piso.

Lo sabia…- dijo el chico- tranquila, no creo que aguante mucho más.

Gracias Harry.

Ginny cerró la puerta de la cocina detrás de ella y vio a Ron. Este, alzo la cabeza, la vio y regresó a mirar la mesa de madera.

Hola- dijo Gin sentándose a su lado- que tienes?

Me estas hablando!- exclamo Ron tratando de sonreír, pero no era fácil.

Si, ya no estoy molesta con ustedes- dijo Gin y le dio un beso en la mejilla- habla con ella…

No tengo nada que decirle…

Claro que si! Dile que la quieres de verdad- dijo Ginny apoyando a su hermano.

Ella no me quiere…

Ron, tienes que confiar en mi!... yo te quiero, eres mi hermanito- dijo abrazando al chico- y se, por que la conozco, que ella te quiere.

Ron se sintió feliz, una pequeña lucecita brilló en el, era la luz de la esperanza.

Tal vez hable con ella, en la fiesta…Ahora, en que ayudo?

Ginny sonrió, ese era su hermano!

Ve con Harry a buscar las cervezas de mantequilla, y nada de probaditas- dijo la chica seria- mira que te pones a decir estupideces cuando te emborrachas.

Ya busco a Harry.

Ginny y Ron salieron al jardín y Harry y Herms estaban hablando.

Herms, Harry Ron van a buscar las cervezas de mantequilla- dijo Gin

Bien- respondió la castaña indiferente – y que coman allí. Por que no vamos a cocinar.

Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Harry

Si, si, si- dijo la pelirroja apurándolos- y no regresen temprano…

Esta bien gruñona- dijo Harry abrazándola- Nos vemos, te quiero.

Y yo a ti- dijo Ginny y le dio un beso, Harry le paso la mano delicadamente por la cintura y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y otro en l…

Hem! Harry, sigue siendo mi hermanita menor-dijo Ron receloso.

Si bueno, nos vemos Herms, Gin.-dijo Harry en forma de despedida.

Adiós hermanita, gracias.-dijo Ron y la abrazó. Luego se acerco lentamente a Hermione que no estaba mirando- Nos vemos, preciosa- le dijo al oído y le robó un beso en la comisura de los labios. El pelirrojo corrió a la casa con Harry y entraron.

Cuando los vio entrar a la casa Hermione se tiro en el piso y suspiro.

Los Chicos conversaron con los gemelos que les dijeron donde comprar la cerveza. Después de largos paseos y charlas y tres helados, los chicos regresaron a la casa. La sala estaba adornada con velas de colores y otras cosas. Pasaron por la cocina, estaba llena de bandejas con pasa palos y golosinas.

Los que repartían la cerveza habían quedado en llegar a las 6, la fiesta comenzaría a las siete y eran las cuatro y media así q todavía tenían tiempo.

Pero, donde estaban las chicas? En el jardín? no. En la sala? no.

Subieron corriendo y encontraron a Ginny saliendo del baño con una bata de baño blanca y pelo rojo mojado, suelto.

Hem…Hola-dijo Ginny y se le puso la cara como un tomate.

Harry la miraba fijamente.

Gin, te falt…-Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar… salía del cuarto de Ginny con una toalla amarrada y Ron sospechaba que no tenia nada debajo de ella.-Regresaron temprano- fue todo lo que pudo decir por que entro corriendo al baño y cerro la puerta y Ginny se metió en su cuarto.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando y rieron.

Harry se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny y tocó suavemente.

Que quieren?- pregunto la voz de Ginny

Gin, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- pregunto Harry

Si, pasa, pero Ron no!- dijo al abrir la puerta

Harry entró y cerró la puerta. Ginny estaba delante de el espejo peinándose. Todavía estaba en bata.

Que querías?... me tengo que arreglar…- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos desde lejos, pero aun así pudo ver un destello de deseo en los ojos del chico.

Que te tienes que arreglar?...Yo te veo muy bien…-dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

Compraron todo?- pregunto la pelirroja evasiva alejándose un poco de el.

Si… no te puedo besar?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

No, no, no, no, no!- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza- Vamos, sal, eso era todo lo que querías?

Pues, te quería dar un beso, pero no me dejas…- dijo Harry que no entendía.

No, nosotras bajamos a las seis y media. Adiós!- dijo nerviosa.

Por que estas nerviosa?

Por que temo que Ron te mate por haberme visto en estas condiciones, encerrados en un cuarto, solos- dijo Ginny empujando a Harry hacia la puerta.

Harry volteo con agilidad y la tomó suavemente por la cintura.

Harry!- susurro- déjame!

Harry le besó la mejilla, la comisura de los labios, la boca, primero suave, después intenso y suavemente ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry y el acariciaba las caderas de la pelirroja. Otra vez la comisura, otra vez la mejilla.

Te quiero- le susurro el chico al oído y ella abrió los ojos y sonrío.

Ya veo… el niño que sobrevivió si es taan poderoso como se comenta- le susurro Ginny al oído.

Por que lo dices?

Por que tienes un poder especial… me derrites- susurro otra vez y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso. Mejilla, comisura, labios. Lento, intenso.

HARRY SAL DE ALLÍ!- Gritó Ron desde afuera. Inmediatamente los enamorados se separaron y Harry salio de la habitación.

Que tanto hacías allí?-preguntó el pelirrojo molesto.

Pues, hablar con mi novia.

Los dos chicos se arreglaron y bajaron a las seis para recibir todo. No faltaba mucho para que las chicas bajaran y la fiesta comenzara.

Bueno, hasta aquí este Cáp.. Ya se que está corto pero bue… lo tenia que poner… De verdad muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Primis Gaby este capitulo va para ti…! De verdad discúlpenme si me tardo un poquito mas con el siguiente capitulo, ya saben lo de que estoy quemada. Y bueno… sigo en mi posición de envidiar a Ginny…! El prox Cáp. va a ser la fiesta… no voy a poner adelantos para que se queden con la duda.. Les dejo una sorpresita I

I

I

IIIIIII

V

El capitulo que viene!Ahí esta!


	4. La fIeStA?

**¿La fIeStA?**

Eran las seis treinta, las chicas ya no debían tardar en bajar, así que Ron y Harry se sentaron en la sala.

Después de unos minutos bajaron las chicas. Harry y Ron quedaron simplemente anonadados. Se veían hermosas, las dos. Ginny llevaba una camiseta corta blanca con una falda naranja y unos zapatos deportivos a juego con su ropa, su pelo suelto y ese maquillaje tan simple, hacia que se viera asombrosa.

Harry rió cuando vio la vestimenta de Hermione, una camiseta negra un poco corta con la inscripción "Te Amo" en rojo brillante y una falda corta del mismo color con unos deportivos a juego. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta que hacia resaltar sus ojos.

Wow!- dijo Harry cuando las vio bajar por las escaleras.

Ron quería hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

Al leer la camisa de Hermione, Harry captó un mensaje…

Una indirecta para un tonto? No, Herms?- pregunto Harry sonriendo y Ron se quedó como: "De que hablan?"

Muuuy tonto!- dijo Herms cuando termino de bajar las escaleras.

Harry abrazo a Ginny cuando terminó de bajar y le dio un tierno beso.

Te amo..- le susurro ella al oído. Al escuchar esas palabras se quedó paralizado, pero luego reaccionó.

Y yo a ti- dijo y le dio otro beso.

Mientras que Herms y Ron

Y ese tonto es Vicky?- pregunto Ron molesto.

Cállate Ronald…- dijo Hermione molesta.

Espero que no te hayas arreglado tan hermosa para el- dijo Ron molesto.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco pero se tranquilizo

No Ronald, no es para Víctor. Y no se si agradecerte o lanzarte un hechizo por lo de hermosa.

Ron no respondió, solo se volteo y se quedó mirando al vacío.

Bueno chicos, creo que ya va a llegar la gente- dijo Harry para romper el hielo un poco.

Después de esperar diez minutos comenzó a llegar gente. Entre ellos se encontraban:

Lavender Brown, Parvati y Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jonson, Colin y Dense Creveey, Ernie Macmillan y otros del E.D.

Todos se sentaron en el jardín a charlar a esperar que llegaran los demás. Los cuatro anfitriones se fueron a la sala al escuchar la chimenea. En ese momento llegaba Neville, seguido de una chica que le dio un beso (y que beso!). La chica se volteo y todos pudieron ver que era…

Luna?- exclamaron los anfitriones a la vez.

Hola chicos…- dijo Luna tomando la mano de Neville

Wow! Esto es nuevo! Desde cuando son novios?- pregunto Ginny atónita

Pues, desde hace unas semanas…- respondió Neville- bueno, vamos al jardín, no?

Si, vallan- dijo Hermione que todavía no pasaba la impresión.

Luna y Neville se fueron al jardín y los chicos se quedaron esperando a los demás invitados.

Después de unos minutos llego Dean, acompañado de su hermosa prima Gabriela, la veela. La única acción de Hermione fue mirarla con odio mientras Ron la miraba casi babeando.

Hola- dijo Dean cuando los vio a todos allí. Ginny lo abrazo como siempre y Harry, como siempre se puso celoso. Al notar esto Ginny soltó a Dean.

Oye, Dean… ya te conté que Harry y yo somos novios?- pregunto Ginny sonriente.

Lo imaginé- dijo este sonriente- Hola Harry, como estas?

Bien y tu?- pregunto el chico agarrando a Ginny por la cintura posesivamente.

Bien- respondió Dean entendiendo el mensaje de Harry "ALEJATEEEE!"

Mientras que Ron…

Hola Ron- dijo Gabriela sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

Ron se sonrojo, abrió la boca para habla pero ninguna palabra salio.

Ho…hola- dijo Ron sonrojado sobremanera.- como estas?

Muy bien y tu?- pregunto la chica acercándosele un poco.

Bi..en- respondió Ron. Hermione sentía una rabia tan grande, solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al jardín.

Hola Gabriela- saludo Ginny muy contenta (N.A: Hipocresía!)

Hola Ginny…- respondió la morena.

Bueno, vamos todos al jardín…- dijo Ginny preocupada por Hermione.

Vamos…- dijo Ron que todavía miraba a Gaby.

Todos salieron y poco a poco llegaron los demás invitados: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Susan Bones y los gemelos con su inseparable Lee.

Todos se divertían bailando o con las bromas de los gemelos. Ginny y Harry cada vez que podían se escapaban a lo oscuro para darse un beso o dedicarse un "Te amo" (N.A: QUE LINDOOS!).

Hermione se había pasado toda la fiesta bien alejada de Ron, y esté se había pasado la fiesta persiguiendo a Gabriela secretamente. En un momento inesperado, Gabriela se sentó en una silla un poco alejada de la gente e invito a Ron a sentarse con ella.

Oye, Ron, que me puedes contar de Howarts- pregunto Gaby animada.

Bueno, es un lugar único- respondió Ron recordando el castillo- y, por mas que te lo describa cuando lo veas vas a quedar asombrada.

Bueno, ya me lo han dicho. Estoy muy animada de ir, espero quedar en Gryffindor.- dijo esta acercándose a Ron.- Oye, me gusta tu color de pelo- dijo acariciándole el pelo

Ron se sonrojo mucho.

Gracias, es de familia- respondió el pelirrojo. Gabriela se acerco mucho a el, solo quedaban pocos centímetros entre las caras, y lo beso. Ron no sabia que hacia, no respondió al beso, por que no sentía nada. Al separarse, Ron miro a Gaby.

Gaby, yo, lo siento, pero a mi me gusta… otra chica...- dijo Ron levantándose de la silla.

Gabriela sonrió y lo miró irse.

Hermione observo la escena llorando, no escucho nada, pero no le importaba, sabia que había perdido a Ron. La castaña se levanto de su escondite y camino hasta la puerta de la casa, justo en el momento que entraba ella, Ron salía.

Herms, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el chico, vio las lagrimas de la castaña.- que tienes?

Nada. Por que no te vas con tu nueva amiguita Gaby..- dijo Hermione molesta y se dispuso a entrar. Ron la detuvo.

Vamos Herms, tengo que hablar contigo!

Hermione trato de soltarse del chico, pero Ron la arrastro hasta la pista de baile y se puso a bailar con ella.

Ron! Déjame!- decía la castaña tratando de liberarse de Ron- voy a gritar

Vamos Herms! Vas a arruinar la fiesta?- pregunto Ron agarrándola mas fuerte pero sin lastimarla. La castaña finalmente se calmo.

Pero, por que a mi?.. Por que no te puedes ir a hablar con tu amiguita Gabriela o con otra?- protestaba Hermione en susurros y las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

Ya te dije, tengo que hablar contigo, te tengo que explicar todo- dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarla para que no llorara.

Pero por que a mi? Por que!

Por que me importas y si viste lo que paso con Gaby te lo tengo que explicar- dijo Ron tratando de no molestarse el. Todo estaba normal, todos bailaban con la música y nadie sospechaba que Hermione y Ron estaban peleando allí.

Por que te importo? Yo no quiero que me expliques nada! Déjame!- decía la castaña llorando.

Por que me importas?- pregunto Ron en voz baja- POR QUE TE AMO HERMIONE GRANGER! TE AMO!- Grito Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo se paralizo, la gente dejo de bailar, la música dejó de sonar, todos miraban a Hermione y a Ron.

Pero... el beso... yo te vi…!- decía Hermione que todavía no aceptaba las palabras de Ron. Todos los miraban.

No sentí nada, tú sabes que ella es una veela. Además… ella me beso a mi!- respondió Ron indignado.- Y, yo se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero, tenia que decírtelo…- dijo el pelirrojo triste.

En este momento Ronald, estoy molesta contigo- dijo Hermione y el pelirrojo quedo extrañado- por que no me dijiste esto antes!- dijo Hermione sonriendo y se acerco a Ron.

Yo… hem…- Ron trato de decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. Hermione se acerco mas y lo beso, inmediatamente Ron correspondió al beso. Cuando se separaron, todos los presentes estaban como que: "que liiiiiiiindooooos!".

Esto quiere decir … que tu….?- trataba preguntar Ron.

Si, Ron, Te amo!- grito la chica y lo abrazo. Todos aplaudieron y de repente llegaron Harry y Ginny preguntando que estaba pasando cuando vieron a Hermione y a Ron abrazados.

Oh… así que el tonto de la camisa soy yo?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Si, tú eres el tonto. Mi tonto- dijo Hermione y lo besó

Al fin!- dijo la pareja al unísono.

Cuando todos volvieron a bailar y divertirse y ya todo el mundo había felicitado a Ron y a Hermione, los dos se fueron a la sala a "charlar".

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente Hermione se separo bruscamente.

Ron… y lo que dijiste cuando estabas borracho?- pregunto Hermione.

Mione, tu solo escuchaste la parte en que dije que Gabriela es hermosa, no escuchaste cuando dije que tu eres muchísimo mas hermosa que ella.- dijo Ron sonrojado.

Gracias, Te amo- respondió Hermione y se volvieron a besar.

Dean estaba sentado en una silla del jardín cuando su prima Gabriela se acerco.

Sirvió lo del beso?- pregunto el moreno inquieto.

No lo se… pero… como sabes si funciona?- pregunto Gabriela extrañada.

Bueno, al darse cuenta de que no siente nada por ti, Ron iba a correr a hablar con Hermione.

Que ocurrencia primo!- dijo Gaby- y por que quieres que ellos se unieran?

Pues, para ayudar a una amiga que hace de cupido- dijo Dean y le pico el ojo a Ginny que pasaba por allí.

"POR QUE TE AMO HERMIONE GRANGER! TE AMO!" se escucho gritar a alguien en la pista y todos se amontonaron para ver que pasaba.

Sabía que funcionaria- sonrió Dean.

Al finalizar la fiesta, Hermione recogió todo con un hechizo y lo que faltaba lo limpiaría cuando se despertara, los acontecimientos la habían dejado exhausta.

Subieron a sus alcobas y se durmieron. Mañana seria otro día.

Oh… Hem…Se acabo el capitulo.. Espero que les haya gustado. El prox capitulo es el final…! Bua! No Quero que se acabe…

Y.. si no entendieron algo: Dejen críticas les respondo!

Si les gustó: Dejen críticas!

Así, que … no se si este capitulo esté tan bien como me parece que está!... Bueno.. Aquí me despido.. Un Beso GRAAANDIIIIISIIIMO para mi primis, para… todas las que me dejan críticas CHICAS SON LO MAXIMOOO! LAS QUIERO! Y…bueno, a los que no me dejan criticas.. No sean MALOS!

LOS QUERE… VP


	5. ReGrEsOs

**¿ReGrEsO?**

Las semanas que faltaban para el inicio de las clases pasaron volando. Un día los amigos estaban disfrutando de una magnifica fiesta en la madriguera y poco tiempo después…

Cuatro chicos entraron casi sin aliento al expreso de Hogwarts y se sentaron en un compartimiento vacío.

Casi no llegamos- dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana como se alejaban de la estación King Cross.

Si, pero llegamos- dijo Ron tomándole la mano y besándosela cariñosamente.

Si, pero si cierta parejita no se hubiera quedado dormida en el jardín anoche y hubiera hecho su equipaje, todo hubiera sido mas fácil- dijo Ginny mirando a Ron y a Hermione reprobatoriamente mientras la pareja se sonrojaba.

En verdad dígannos que hicieron en el jardín toda la noche…- dijo Harry sonriente.

Nada… nos quedamos dormidos- dijo Ron molesto- Y nos sigan preguntando!

Todos se miraron las caras y rieron. Así paso el largo trayecto hacia Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron estaba lloviendo, así que se montaron en un carruaje lo más rápido posible.

Llegaron al castillo e inmediatamente pasaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. En la selección vieron a la prima de Dean que fue elegida para Revenclaw. Dumbledore dio su típico discurso después de la cena, mirando a Harry y a Ron en ciertas partes como: el bosque prohibido esta prohibido y también está prohibido deambular por los pasillos después de las nueve de la noche.

A la salida de la cena, como era normal, Ron y Hermione se fueron a llevar a los de primero y Harry salio de la mano con Ginny. Mientras caminaban alguien le puso la mano en el hombro a Harry y este se volteo. Allí, delante de el estaba el mismo Dumbledore.

Hola Harry, señorita Weasley- dijo Dumbledore saludando. Ginny susurro hola.

Hola Profesor- dijo Harry observándolo.

Señorita Weasley, será que me presta a Harry unos minutos? Tengo que hablar con el en mi despacho.- pregunto Dumbledore e inmediatamente Ginny le soltó la mano a Harry.

Claro, vallan- dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Dumbledore al despacho.

Cuando llegaron Harry notó que el despacho estaba exactamente igual que siempre, solo que Flaweks no estaba. Dumbledore se sentó y ofreció asiento a Harry.

Harry, lo que te tengo que decir me preocupa un poco- dijo Dumbledore y ya no se notaba esa serenidad en sus ojos.

Paso algo? Que se sabe de Voldemort?- pregunto Harry intuyendo el tema.

Pues, se ha registrado que están reclutando a muchas criaturas y a más mortifagos y, pensamos que es necesario que te prepares para lo que viene, la batalla final- dijo Dumbledore y fijó la mirada en Harry.

Prepararme? En que forma?- pregunto Harry intrigado

Bueno, hemos pensado en enviarte con un excelente grupo de aurores que te preparará para la batalla- dijo Dumbledore- Solo que no podemos esperar hasta que termine el año, tiene que ser ahora, claro, si aceptas. No te presionaremos.

Yo.. hem… pero.. seguiría en clases?- pregunto Harry preocupado

No, te irías a un sitio inmarcable, con este grupo que te tendrá en entrenamiento hasta que lo crea necesario. No podrás comunicarte con ninguno de tus amigos. Y menos con la señorita Weasley- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- Harry, yo se que tienes miedo de dejar de ver a tus amigos, pero es por el bien de ellos, además, cuando acabes el entrenamiento, podrás verlos y hacer lo que quieras.

Yo… hem… Aunque no quiera, siento que es mi deber profesor… Cuando me voy?- pregunto Harry nervioso y triste.

Pues, tienes que hablar con tus amigos y explicarles por que te vas. Pero tiene que ser total confidencialidad. Solo la señorita Granger y los Weasleys pueden saber de esto.- dijo Dumbledore- Vas a estar una semana más en el castillo, para que recojas tus cosas y hables con tus amigos, también tendrás que asistir a las clases normalmente, para que nadie sospeche nada. Harry, yo se que dar este paso va a ser muy duro para ti, pero todos te damos las gracias de corazón.

Bien… me voy… supongo que usted me avisara todo…- dijo Harry parándose de su asiento.

El domingo que viene, exactamente una semana- dijo Dumbledore serio y Harry pudo notar que a el profesor tampoco le hacia mucha gracia que Harry se fuera.

Nos vemos- Dijo Harry una vez que salio de la oficina del director. El Chico camino lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Al entrar vio que ya no había nadie, solo quedaba Ginny dormida en uno de los sillones, seguro se había quedado esperándolo.

Un ángel- susurro Harry mirándola. Y pensó en que dentro de una semana la dejaría de ver, para siempre, para que ella pudiera vivir en un mundo mejor. Trato de sonreír, pero no podía, todas sus ganas de vivir estaban allí, frente a el, dormidas, habían tomado la forma amor, de pelirroja, de mujer.

Hum…- dijo Ginny al abrir un poco los ojos y ver a Harry mirándola.- Regresaste- susurro somnolienta y se levanto y abrazó a Harry, quien le correspondió de una manera muy amorosa, pero Ginny sintió un vació, había algo en ese abrazo que la hacia no querer soltar a Harry nunca. Y de repente, como la lluvia inesperada en un día de verano, el miedo a perder a Harry inundo el corazón de la pelirroja.

Ve a dormir…- le dijo Harry cuando se separaron. Ginny lo miró fijamente.

Harry, que te dijo Dumbledore- pregunto la chica insegura. Harry evito mirarla a los ojos.

Cosas insignificantes, ya sabes, cerrar la mente y eso.. Ya te contaré mañana- dijo Harry tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Hum… Pero de mañana no te salvas- dijo la pelirroja y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Harry la abrazo.

Buenas noches, princesa- dijo el viéndola subir las escaleras.

Buenas noches- susurro ella antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

Al terminar de ayudar a ordenarse a los chicos de primero, Ron se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea. Justo en ese momento una castaña se le sentó en las piernas.

Hola- dijo Hermione dándole un tierno beso- Te dejaron chiquito los 'enanos'?

Hum… Si!- dijo exclamo Ron molesto- Esos enanos si que corren! Y otros se quedan mirando las pinturas como si nunca hubieran visto un cuadro en su vida!- se quejó Ron. Hermione sonrió y abrazo al pelirrojo.

Sabes algo..?- pregunto Hermione.

Que?- pregunto el mirándola a los ojos

Me gustas… mucho…- dijo Hermione y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.(N.A: A MI TMBN ME GUSTAS.. MUXO! . )

Mmmm…- dijo Ron mirando sus labios- Tu también me gustas, pero mas cuando me besas- sonrió el chico picadamente y volvió a besarla. (N.A: BESAME A MI! A MI!)

La pareja se quedó besándose y alguien los interrumpió sentándose cerca de ellos.

Que asco!- exclamo Ginny- No se como puedes besar a mi hermano!-

Hermione se alejo de Ron lentamente y el chico se sonrojo un poco.

Mmmm. Entonces supongo que no quieres que te comento lo bien que besa..- dijo Hermione sugestiva- Ni lo bien que se sienten sus pectorales bajo su camisa.. o..

Demasiada información!-gritó Ginny tapándose los oídos.

Ron estaba rojo como su pelo..

Creo que me voy a dormir..-

Y yo- dijo Hermione. Los dos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Ginny los miro irse.. Menos mal que se había tapado los oídos a tiempo..!

La pelirroja comenzó a pensar en su novio. Nunca se había preguntado que tan bien besaba. Pero si sabía que sus pectorales se sentían muy bien bajo su camisa... 'saca de tu mente esos pensamientos impuros Gin!'.. le dijo una voz desde su cabeza..(N.A: Y DE LA MIA TAMBIEN!)

Ginny sonrió y se acostó en unos de los sillones a esperar a Harry.

El primer día de clases pasó muy normal, con pequeñas excepciones, como descubrir que tenían doble pociones con Slytherin, o la pequeña discusión entre Ron y Hermione, que se hacia común.

Durante la cena Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry.

Oye Potter! Tenemos que hablar!- dijo tratando se sonar molesta y en lo que Harry volteo a verla ella sonrió alegremente- Hola.. No me contaste lo que te dijo Dumbledore- Dijo la chica y le dio un beso en los labios a Harry que llamó la atención de muchos de los presentes en el comedor.

Que tal si damos un paseo por los terrenos?- pregunto Harry

Bueno.. Vamos- dijo ella sonriendo y salieron de la mano. Se sentaron bajo un árbol mientras miraban la luna reflejada en las aguas del lago.

Ginny abrazo a Harry.

Amor.. Ahora si me dices que te dijo Dumbledore..- pregunto Ginny nerviosa.

mmm…Gin, antes… sabes que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie , verdad?- pregunto el y le dio un tierno beso.

Lo se..- dijo ella sonriendo.. Y luego se puso seria..- ¿Pero?

Harry se aclaro la garganta.

Pero.. Tengo que irme.. Para que me entrenen, para la batalla.- dijo Harry sin mirarla a los ojos. Ginny se volteo y lo miro a los ojos.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la joven.

Sabia que el momento llegaría, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto- dijo ella alejándose un poco de Harry.

Ginny, por favor…

Yo entiendo Harry, es por el bien de todos…- dijo Ginny secándose las lagrimas.

No, no es por el bien de todos, es por tu bien, por el de las personas que quiero, que son inocentes- dijo el y ella lo miro a los ojos- por que tienen derecho a vivir en un mundo mejor, por que te mereces vivir en un mundo mejor- dijo Harry y abrazó a Ginny.

Gracias Harry…- dijo ella y nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- que bueno eres, por eso te amo- Ginny suspiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry-Es solo, que… no te quiero perder.

Tranquila, no me vas a perder, siempre te voy a amar y a estar contigo, aunque no esté físicamente- dijo Harry y busco en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco una cajita alargada de terciopelo negra y la abrió, dejando ver una linda cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón que tenia escrito por detrás 'te amo' en letra pequeña.

OH… Harry.. No debiste- dijo Ginny mirando la cadenita.

Era de mi madre, Dumbledore me la dio el año pasado, antes de irnos y, pensé que esto me mantendría contigo- dijo el chico y le puso la cadena a Ginny.

La pelirroja se armo de valor e hizo la pregunta, no quería saber la respuesta, pero pregunto.

Cuando te vas?- Harry la miro a los ojos un momento y después de darle un tierno beso desvió la mirada.

El domingo que viene…- dijo Harry y Ginny se quedo callada. Y Harry vio como las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro- Y… no voy a poder verlos, ni enviarles cartas constantemente.

Entiendo…- Dijo Ginny tratando de no llorar-Supongo que esto significa que nosotros…

OH!... Solo si tú quieres, creo que te mereces poder salir con otros chicos y todo eso…- dijo Harry un poco celoso, pero sabia que eso era lo justo.

Harry, sabes que eres y serás el único- dijo Ginny acariciando la mejilla del chico al notar que estaba celoso.

Pero, Gin, yo no se cuando voy a regresar, no me parece justo para ti...- dijo Harry y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.(N.A: SNIFF… HARRY NO LLORES! YO SIEMPRE INTERRUMPIENDO LOS LINDOS MOMENTOS)

Bueno- dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas- Yo… Harry, el tiempo dirá como van las cosas…- dijo ella y lo abrazo.

Oh..Ginny, gracias por ser tan comprensiva, juro que sin ti no podría hacer esto…- dijo Harry y le dio un tierno beso.

Bueno, ahora nos queda disfrutar el tiempo de aquí al sábado- dijo Ginny sonriente y pasando una mano por el pelo despeinado de Harry. Y este la abrazo muy fuerte.

Hace frió..- dijo el chico-Quieres volver al castillo?

Claro, vamos- dijo Ginny y Harry la iba a soltar- Espera! Si para irnos tienes que dejar de abrazarme.. prefiero quedarme..- dijo ella mimosa. El sonrió y le beso la frente.

Te voy a abrazar tanto que te vas a quedar si aire- dijo el corriendo con la chica hacia el castillo.

Una vez en la sala común, los dos se quedaron dormidos en un sillón, abrazados.

Ginevra Molly Weasley!- Grito el pelirrojo haciendo que Ginny y Harry se despertaban alarmados.- Se puede saber que significa esto?- Grito Ron

Ginny sonrió tristemente.

Después de todo, no fue una pesadilla- dijo la pelirroja amargamente.

No lo fue- dijo Harry y la abrazo tiernamente- Y lo siento.

Yo también…- dijo Ginny. Los ignoraron completamente a Ron que todavía los miraba con furia hasta que Harry se volteo.

Nos quedamos dormidos..!- le dijo a Ron somnoliento, eso es todo.

Ahora todos a su cama!- dijo Ron

Ginny y Harry se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su dormitorio. Harry se durmió, sabiendo que mañana le tenía que dar la noticia a sus amigos…

Holas! Le quiero dar las gracias a las que han dejado sus criticas (Ginny Potter W, Violet Potter, ana-sop y angls)! Muchas muchas muchas gracias! Y un besote a todas! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.. Estoy pensando que si no me dejan criticas es por que no les gusto mucho la historia, asi que tal vez deje de escribir en esta web… Bxos! **Y lo se, soy un bicho raro.. dije este era el capi final pero.. Simplemente NO PUEDO!... lo que viene esta muuucho mejor! Todo está en sus manos, pueden dejar la historia hasta aquí.. o la pueden llevar hasta el capitulo catorce que por cierto es hasta donde llevo escrito.. **

Vp


	6. Se divide en dos partes!

Este capitulo se divide en 2 partes y a partir de aquí los días van en cuenta regresiva. Pues, espero que les guste.. Aquí les va!

**NADIE MAS QUE YO..!**

Lunes, a 5 días para el domingo.

Es gracioso.. no, tal vez es doloroso, ver como en unos pocos segundos, las palabras pueden derrumbar a una persona, dejarla sin brillo, sin alegría. Así se sentían Hermione y Ron al escuchar LA noticia de Harry, como si un dementor los hubiera besado, como si les hubieran quitado la felicidad.

Hermione lloraba sin consuelo, abrazada a Ginny. Mientras Ron le daba patadas a todo lo que podía y lloraba de impotencia, de rabia, de dolor.. dolor?.. si, dolor..

Harry observaba la escena sentado en el sillón, sin moverse y se preguntaba ' Por que lloran?.. Yo soy el que se va solo! Yo soy el que tiene que pelear! Ustedes se tienen unos a otros!', pero no lo decía, simplemente, nadie decía nada. Los cuatro chicos que estaban en el cuarto de los menesteres no hablaban, solo pensaban.

Flash Back

-Chicos, tengo que hablar con ustedes.. les parece si vamos al cuarto de los menesteres?- anuncio Harry cuando terminaron las clases del día. Ron y Hermione se miraron por un momento.

-Bueno, claro..- dijo Ron un poco extrañado.

A los tres compañeros se les unió Ginny y fueron juntos al cuarto de los menesteres. Cuando entraron, había un simple cuarto con el fuego prendido y unos sillones cómodos. Los chicos se sentaron.

-Bien Harry, que es lo que nos tienes que decir?- pregunto Hermione impaciente.

Harry, con dificultad les contó que se tenía que ir, que no podría hablar con ellos constantemente, que no sabia cuando regresaría.. Aunque, sin decirlo, Harry pensó que sabia que no regresaría.

Hermione estalló en llanto, Ron comenzó a descargar su rabia con las paredes de la habitación y Ginny lloraba silenciosamente mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

Fin Flash Back

Harry se levanto de donde estaba sentado.

-Por favor! Ron, las paredes no tienen la culpa de que yo me valla! Hermione... Llorando lo único que logras es que Ginny también llore! Ginny.. amor, ya hablamos de esto…- dijo Harry molesto, el sabia que era algo difícil de aceptar, pero con su comportamiento, sus amigos estaban haciendo mas difícil. Los tres chicos miraron asombrados a Harry por su reacción.

-Chicos, yo se que es difícil aceptar mi partida, pero creo que el mas afectado soy yo, y llorando y haciendo escenas solo van a lograr que me sienta mas triste- dijo Harry un poco exaltado. Ginny corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazo…

-Harry, yo sabia que el momento llegaría, pero… tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y…- Hermione estalló en llanto. Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente.

-Herms, tu eres la hermana que nunca tuve- dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello- y eres mi mejor amiga, y no los voy a abandonar mi a ti, ni a Ron- dijo y miro al pelirrojo que ahora estaba sentado en el piso observando la escena- ni a Ginny. Y creo, que lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutar mi última semana en el castillo.. – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Hermione lo abrazo y luego se acerco a Ron.

-Que dices Ronnie?... Nos olvidamos un poquito de las clases?- pregunto Hermione y se acerco mucho a el pelirrojo. Ron la miro con sus profundos ojos azules y sonrió un poco.

-Vamos…- dijo el pelirrojo y se levanto.

Los cuatro amigos se fueron a la sala común, donde se sentaron a recordar sus mejores momentos desde primer año. Como cuando Harry atrapó su primera snitch. Cuando Ron salvo a Hermione de aquel inmenso troll y después su excelente partida de ajedrez cuando buscaban la Piedra Filosofal. Luego en segundo, cuando llegaron a casa de los Weasley, y como olvidarlo, cuando Harry vio a Ginny por segunda vez (Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó esa parte); y cuando la salvó en la cámara y como olvidarlo, cuando Hermione quedó petrificada… Así siguieron recordando y riéndose de todas las boberías que hacían en años anteriores. Hasta que el sueño los venció y subieron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Y los días estaban contados, solo quedaban cuatro días.(N.A: EL DOMINGO NO SE CUENTA POR QUE ES EL DIA EN QUE "HARRY SE VA"…(DUDAS?))

**SIEMPRE HAY UNA ULTIMA VEZ…**

Caminando hacia la primera clase del día, Harry se dio cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que haría serian las últimas.

Salieron de la clase de pociones todos los Gry con cara de fastidio y miedo.. Los tres amigos se encaminaron a Transformaciones.

-Al fin! La ultima clase de pociones con Snape!- dijo Harry alegre, pero luego entendió el efecto de sus palabras. El semblante de los tres amigos se volvió serio.

Mientras caminaban hacia Transformaciones, escucharon a muchos alumnos corriendo y gritando y a Snape que gritaba furioso. Muy nervioso, Neville entró a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, se escucharon unos gritos, mas estudiantes llegaron corriendo de las mazmorras.

McGonagall salio de su oficina como un rayo y corrió hacia las mazmorras, poco tiempo después salio Neville asustado y se acerco a ellos.

-Pevees, inundo las mazmorras, Snape casi me mata, fue… horrible..- dijo Neville recordando a Snape gritándole- Me mando a buscar a McGonagall, y ella casi me mata tambien!- dijo Neville asustado.

Los tres amigos rieron mucho imaginándose la situación: Neville recogiendo sus cosas, se inundan las mazmorras de repente, Snape le grita a todo pulmón a Neville que lo mira asustado y corre a buscar a McGonagall, que al enterarse de lo Pevees hizo, se pone a correr y a gritar.

-Me voy a la sala común, no hay transformaciones- dijo Neville y camino en dirección contraria los chicos perplejo.

Los chicos salieron del castillo y se sentaron a la orilla del lago, a charlar, a esperar que las horas de transformaciones pasaran, ya que luego tenían Herbologia.

Pasaron sus horas libres de Transformaciones y fueron al castillo a almorzar para después ir a Herbologia.

La pelirroja caminaba hacia el comedor, pensando, analizando todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

De vez en cuando una lagrima corría por su mejilla, cuando pensaba en el, en su partida, en todo lo que el se llevaría, su corazón, sus ganas de vivir. Otra lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla.

Entonces lo vio, caminando con Ron y Hermione, no se quiso acercar. Solo miraba como el era feliz con sus amigos. Lo miro tristemente, tal vez esa seria la última vez que vería a Harry así de feliz. Otra lagrima.

Harry volteo de repente, como si alguien hubiera dicho su nombre. Se acerco lentamente a Ginny y la abrazo.

-Veo que pensabas lo mismo que yo…- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos- Estoy seguro de que no será la ultima.

Ginny sonrió: 'Tan obvia soy?' pensó indignada.

-No, solo te conozco muy bien- Ginny abrió mucho los ojos como asombrada. Luego lo beso en la comisura de los labios, ese era su chico.

-Demasiado!- exclamo Ginny y sonrió. Ron y Hermione observaban toda la escena tomados de la mano.

-Que clase tienen después del almuerzo?- preguntó Ginny a los chicos mientras se dirigían al gran comedor.

-Herbologia- dijo Harry con pesadez- pero no tuvimos transformaciones por que Pevees inundo las mazmorras y McGonagall esta ayudando a Snape.

-Si! Seguro que yo tampoco tengo transformaciones!- dijo Ginny emocionada- Pevees Te Amo!- exclamo la pelirroja con alegría.

-Como?- pregunto Harry haciéndose el molesto

-Pues.. nada.. que te amo!- dijo mirando al chico inocentemente.

El día culmino con pesadez, las clases de pociones suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso y las de transformaciones se reanudaban el miércoles(N.A: HOY ES MARTES PA' LOS Q SON LENTOS.. es broma... pa' todos..). Así, sin muchas novedades pasaron don días más de la vida de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. El desastre de las mazmorras se arreglo y las clases continuaron 'normalmente'.

Hasta que llego el viernes. Maldito Viernes. Horrible Viernes. Temido Viernes. El Viernes. Esa mañana Harry se percato de que tenía que recoger sus cosas y que era su último día de clases. Ya no le quedaba tiempo para nada. Adiós amigos, adiós amado hogar y por sobre todas las cosas, adiós vida, adiós corazón, ustedes se quedan con Ginny.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron simplemente rápido y cuando los tres amigos se dieron cuenta, salían de la última clase que habían pasado juntos.

Caminando por los pasillos hacia el gran salón se encontraron con Ginny como siempre lo hacían.

En la cena, como cosa rara, Hermione y Ron pelearon por la manera de comer de el, pero Ginny le mando una mirada suplicante a la pareja y estos inmediatamente se callaron. Harry dejó de comer y abrazó a Ginny.

-No me importa…- dijo dándole un beso en la frente, -pero gracias por el detalle

Ginny sonrió tristemente.

-Te he mencionado que te voy a extrañar?-pregunto abrazándolo.

-Si, mi pequeña. Y yo tambien te voy a extrañar.- dijo Harry y le tomo de la mano.- Pero aquí no podemos hablar de eso- dijo el chico al notar algunas miradas curiosas por parte de sus compañeros.

-Si…- dijo Ginny

Cuando llegaron a la cala común, los cuatro chicos se fueron a sentar al frente de la chimenea. Mientras se sentaban, de repente, Ginny se desplomo en la alfombra.

-Ginny!- gritaron los tres amigos al unísono. Y se acercaron a la pelirroja que yacía inconsciente en el piso.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!- dijo Hermione con los ojos aguados. Y apresuradamente Harry la cargo y corrió junto a sus amigos a la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey atendió a Ginny pero no dijo que tenía.

-Harry… Tu y Ginny no habrán… tu sabes…- pregunto Hermione nerviosa cuando Ron se alejo un poco de ellos mientras esperaban que los dejaran entrar a ver a Ginny. Harry se sonrojo con la pregunta.

-No!- exclamo aterrorizado- como se te ocurre?- pregunto como indignado.

-No se.. me parece raro.. desmayos… ha perdido el apetito- dijo Hermione analizando los síntomas.

-No crees que ella haya…… estado con otro?- pregunto Harry impaciente.

-Oh.. no.. ella te ama demasiado…- dijo Hermione segura de lo que decía.

-Ya pueden pasar a ver a la Srta. Weasley. Solo no la despierten. No entiendo que situación le puede causar tanto estrés y tanta tristeza a una chica tan joven- dijo la enfermera. E inmediatamente Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry que miraba a suelo apenado.

Entraron al cubiculo y allí estaba Ginny, pálida, con su cabellera un poco revuelta y aun así se veía hermosísima, angelical, preciosa.

Estuvieron hablando bajito y observando a Ginny hasta que la señora Pomfrey los saco.

Cuando sus dos amigos emprendieron camino a la sala común, Harry regreso corriendo a la enfermería.

-Señora Pomfrey- dijo Harry tomando aire agitado.

La señora Pomfrey lo miro y asintió.

-Si Harry, te puedes quedar con ella. Ya se que no tienes mucho tiempo. Solo no la despiertes…

-----------

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y pudo divisar lentamente la enfermería. Miro todo a su alrededor no recordaba nada. Solo se sintió muy mal, como vacía y luego… nada.

Probablemente se había desmayado. Miro a su lado y lo encontró, dormido, en la silla. Le quito los lentes con cuidado y los puso en la mesita.

-No sabes cuanto te amo- dijo mirando al chico y se quedo mirando fijamente a la cicatriz de Harry.

-Y no sabes cuanto lamento que pases todo esto por mi culpa- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos somnoliento.

-Harry!.. perdón, no quería despertarte…- dijo Ginny apenada.

-Yo quería que despertaras, estaba asustado- dijo Harry y le tomo las manos.

-Tranquilo… estoy bien…- dijo Ginny un poco deslucida

-Ginny, pequeña, siento mucho todo lo que está pasando- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos. Y se perdió en ellos.

-Oh Harry, tranquilo yo se que es tu deber- dijo ella y trato de levantarse.

-No.. no lo hagas. Estas muy débil- dijo el asustado.

-Y como hago para besarte?- pregunto ella haciendo de niña chiquita.

-Yo te beso todo el tiempo que quieras…- dijo Harry se acerco a ella y la beso.

Cuando se separaron le tomo la mano y se sentó otra vez en la silla.

-Ginny, pequeña.- dijo Harry mirándola y ella dejo de mirar las ventanas y lo miro a los ojos.- Pequeña, tú sabes que yo te amo… Y… si tu me pides que no me valla, no me iré, por ti…-dijo Harry acariciando la mano de la pelirroja.

Ginny comenzó a pensar 'tal vez si fuera un poco más egoísta'… La pelirroja lo miro a los ojos, recordó sus besos, sus caricias..

"No puedo ser tan egoísta… no debo…" le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. "Tu lo amas, te lo mereces…"

-Harry, no me dejes- dijo la pelirroja y lo miro a los ojos.

-----------

Ron se recostó en la cama y Hermione se acostó junto a el.

-Princesa no sabes cuanto te quiero….- dijo Ron acariciando la mejilla de Hermione.

-Yo tambien te quiero Ronnie- susurro Hermione al oído del chico y le beso la frente las mejillas, la comisura de los labios. El chico le comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello a Hermione.

La chica suspiro lentamente y se dejo llevar, acariciando los pectorales de Ron, sintiéndolo.

-Hermione.. estas segura de esto?- pregunto Ron mirándola a los ojos.

-Si, mas que de nada- dijo la chica y beso a apasionadamente al pelirrojo.

-----------------------------------

Pos… aquí esta el capitulo.. lo prometido es deuda.. la verdad es que este capitulo no es mi máximo, lo se.. pero.. desde 'eso'(mi depre) ya no estoy escribiendo igual.. no estoy muy animada con esto, por lo general me exijo demasiado en cuanto a escribir.. bueno… hablo mucho y doy poco…

Muchisisisissimos besos..! Aquí los dejo con unas interrogantes:

Se ira a entrenar Harry o se quedara con Ginny y su egoísmo

Que pasara con Ron y Hermione?

Donde esta la prima Gabriela que no la vemos?


	7. El MaLfOy qUe lLeVaMoS DeNtRo…

**El MaLfOy qUe lLeVaMoS DeNtRo…**

-Ron! Despierta! Es tarde!- gritaba Hermione al entrar al cuarto de los chicos y ver al pelirrojo dormido…

Ron que en sus sueños estaba a punto de arrancarle la camisa a Hermione. Comenzó a quejarse.

-Era un sueño! Un maldito sueño!- grito al ver a Hermione parada al frente de el con el uniforme puesto.

-De que hablas Ronald?... es tarde! Tenemos que visitar a Ginny!- dijo Hermione quitándole las sabanas de encima.

-Fue tan real- dijo Ron recordando el sueño. El beso. La cama.-Mi sueño… fue… realista…- dijo Ron y se fue a cambiar. Dejando a una Hermione extrañada y confundida que bajo a esperarlo en la sala común.

(N.A: JAJAJA! ERA UN SUEÑO!... ME ENCANTA Q LES PASEN COSAS ALUCINANTES Y DE REPENTE SE DESPIERTEN! SOY MALA!JIJIJIJI)

------------------

Cuando se separaron le tomo la mano y se sentó otra vez en la silla.

-Ginny, pequeña.- dijo Harry mirándola y ella dejo de mirar las ventanas y lo miro a los ojos.- Pequeña, tú sabes que yo te amo… Y… si tu me pides que no me valla, no me iré, por ti…-dijo Harry acariciando la mano de la pelirroja.

Ginny comenzó a pensar 'tal vez si fuera un poco más egoísta'… La pelirroja lo miro a los ojos, recordó sus besos, sus caricias..

"No puedo ser tan egoísta… no debo…" le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. "Tu lo amas, te lo mereces…"

-Harry, no me dejes- dijo la pelirroja y lo miro a los ojos. Harry le acaricio la mejilla y la miró a los ojos.

-Entonces voy a hablar con Dumbledore- dijo el chico arreglándose el uniforme- Me quedo.- Harry le dio un pequeño beso a la chica y se fue, dejando a Ginny asombrada por sus palabras.

-Ginevra Weasley eres una egoísta!- grito la chica poniéndose apurada la bata y las pantuflas.

-Señorita Weasley a donde cree que va? Usted no se puede ir hasta la tarde- dijo la señora Pomfrey al verla saliendo de la enfermería.

-Lo tengo que detener!- grito Ginny mientras corría por los pasillos hacia la oficina de Dumbledore dejando a la Sra. Pomfrey intrigada.

Cuando la pelirroja llego a las estatuas de las gárgolas se dio cuenta de que no sabía la clave pero aun así se puso a probar.

-Pastel de calabaza, ranas de chocolate, mejias fritas, cucurucho de cucarachas, sorbete de limón, chicle grandes globos, pluma de azúcar-dijo la chica recordando dulces conocidos y luego le vino una loca idea a la mente-… no creo… Surtidos Weasley Salta Clases- dijo bromeando. Las gárgolas se separaron y se comenzaron a ver las escaleras- Era broma!- exclamo Ginny mientras subía corriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta se arreglo un poco la bata y pensó en tocar, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo en lo que puso la mano en el pomo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a Harry sentado de espaldas a la puerta, viendo a Dumbledore. El anciano miro a los ojos a Ginny mientras Harry no se daba cuenta.

-Harry, creo que la señorita Weasley tiene que decirte algo antes de que digas que no te vas- dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

Harry volteo inmediatamente hasta la puerta y vio a Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos mirándolo.

-Gin, que pasa?- pregunto Harry y corrió a abrazarla.

-Yo…- Ginny ya no sabia que decir, se sentía tan apenada por lo que había dicho, había sido tan egoísta.

-Ginny, por favor, habla…- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-Harry… por favor… perdóname- dijo esta secándose las lagrimas.- Soy una egoísta, no te tenia que haber pedido que te quedes, tienes que irte a tu entrenamiento.- dijo la pelirroja y una lagrima mas corrió por su mejilla.

-Pero… no entiendo.. Si me dijiste que me quedara.- dijo Harry confundido

-Yo… fui egoísta- dijo Ginny sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ginny, pequeña, ya dijiste que quieres que me quede. No me voy, me quedo contigo.- dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny pero esta inmediatamente se soltó de el.

-Harry, por favor te tienes que ir!- dijo Ginny molesta

-Es mi ultima palabra- dijo Harry y miro a Dumbledore- Me quedo!

Ya conocía a Harry, solo había una forma de cambiar su decisión.

-Eres un estupido Potter! De verdad creíste que te quería! Era todo un estupido juego! De verdad creíste que te amaba? Vete Potter! Entrénate a ver si puedes al menos llegarle a los pies al señor tenebroso! Eres un miedoso, me querías usar de excusa para no tener que pelear!- se rió Ginny al decir esto y sus ojos de volvieron totalmente fríos- Vete Potter, no me importas, nunca me importaste…- dicho esto la pelirroja sonrió irónicamente y bajo las escaleras.

Harry se quedó parado observando el sitio donde había estado antes Ginny, por que esa era Ginny.. o no?

-Bueno Harry, creo que ya escuchaste lo que la srita. Weasley te quería decir, ahora, me querías decir?- pregunto Dumbledore con sus brillantes ojos azules fijos en Harry

Harry se quedo pensando un momento, una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas- Hum. Yo… quería preguntarle si mi partida se podía.. adelantar.. para hoy en la noche- Pregunto Harry sentándose al frente de Dumbledore y secando la lagrima rápidamente.

-Pues, creo que será un poco complicado, pero ya voy a cambiar la configuración del trasladador- dijo el anciano arreglándose los lentes de media luna.

-Y.. Hum.. se puede saber a donde iré, o con quien estaré? Algo…?- dijo Harry curioso. La verdad es que por dentro su universo se caía lentamente. No podía creer que Ginny, su pequeña le hubiera hablado así, parecía una Malfoy, con la mirada fría y burlándose de el.

-Estarás con un grupo de aurores y profesores que te entrenaran, la verdad es que solo ellos saben donde queda el castillo y ya arreglaron el trasladador para mañana a la una- dijo Dumbledore ojeando unos pergaminos.- Algo mas?

-No profesor, a las ocho estaré aquí.- dijo Harry saliendo.

-Harry! No traigas tus cosas, seria sospechoso. Dobby las traerá.- Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

Harry hizo un gesto de aprobación y salio de la oficina del profesor corriendo a la sala común. Unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por su rostro cuando recordaba las hirientes palabras de Ginny 'Vete Potter, no me importas, nunca me importaste…'. Esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. De verdad era un juego?

Harry entro en la sala común que ya había un poco de gente y sin querer choco con Hermione que salía de la habitación de chicos.

-Harry? Que pasa?- pregunto Hermione preocupada al ver las lagrimas en el rostro del chico.

Harry sonrió amargamente- Ginny ya esta mejor, voy a empacar- dijo y subió a la habitación dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione se preocupaba cada vez mas, Ron la había dejado confundida con lo del sueño y ahora Harry llegaba llorando sin dar explicaciones. Tal vez alguien entendiera todo. Ginny.

------------------------------

-Vete Potter, no me importas, nunca me importaste…- dicho esto la pelirroja sonrió irónicamente y bajo las escaleras.

Ginny sintió un enorme peso cuando llego al pasillo. De repente recordó todo lo que le había dicho a Harry, se había comportado como una Malfoy, una maldita y asquerosa Malfoy.

-Gracias Draco! Al fin use algo de ti!- dijo la chica amargamente mientras caminaba molesta a la enfermería. Al terminar de decir estas palabras se detuvo. Le había gritado a Harry que se fuera, que no le importaba. No había pensado en todo el daño que le podía hacer al chico; todo el daño que se había hecho a ella misma. Harry no le volvería a hablar, ella no se lo permitiría. Sabia que todo lo que quería en ese momento era abrazarlo y pedirle perdón y decirle todo lo que lo amaba. Pero no lo iba a hacer, no se iba a dejar vencer.

-Todo por un maldito momento de egoísmo!- grito Ginny a mitad de un pasillo y unos chicos que iba pasando se le quedaron mirando, no solo por el grito, si no por su vestimenta, traía una bata blanca y su usual pijama fucsia debajo pero seguro se veía muy patética con los ojos hinchados, llorando, hablando sola, si, definitivamente se veía patética.

Siguió llorando. Llego a la enfermería y se acostó otra vez mientras la señora Pomfrey la regañaba por haberse escapado así. La pelirroja no emitió ni un sonido. Solo lloraba amargamente, con cuidado aferro la cadena que Harry le había regalado y se durmió, llorando.

-------------------------------

Hermione salio de su sala común sin esperar a ninguno de los chicos y se fue a la enfermería, a llegar encontró a Ginny dormida. Tenía aferrado una cadena en una mano y algunas lágrimas seguían por sus mejillas.

La señora Pomfrey entro en ese momento.

-La señorita Weasley se fue corriendo sin decir nada y regreso después de media hora llorando y no dijo ni una palabra- dijo la enfermera al ver a Hermione sentada allí.

Hermione le sonrió a la enfermera y murmuro un "Gracias por hacerme saber".

Todo estaba tan raro, bueno, el sueño de Ron ya no le preocupaba. Ahora solo le importaba por que su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo habían llegado llorando y sin decir nada. Hermione simplemente suspiro.

-No crees que mi vida seria mas fácil si no hubiera recibido esa lechuza hace siete años, Gin?- pregunto Hermione sin esperar respuesta de la pelirroja- Yo creo que si, solo que me hubiera perdido conocer a Ron. La verdad es que no entiendo por que te quejas tanto de el, Gin. Es precioso, si, tal vez es un poco testarudo y comelón y fastidioso e irresponsable , pero…

-Tranquila, continua con la lista de mis defectos- dijo Ron al ver que Hermione dejo de hablar al verlo sentarse en la silla al lado de ella.

-Pero lo amo igual…- termino Hermione y abrazó al chico. Ron parecía preocupado- No me digas que tu tampoco sabes la razón de que Harry estuviera llorando?- dijo Hermione al borde del llanto.

-Yo si se, hable con Harry, cuando termine de vestirme el estaba recogiendo sus cosas mientras lloraba y le pregunte- dijo Ron un poco preocupado

-Y que te dijo? Habla!- Dijo Hermione asustada

Ron le contó a Hermione toda la historia de cómo Ginny le pidió a Harry que se quedara y luego llegó a la oficina y.. etc, etc.

Al terminar de contar Ron, Hermione no podía hablar, solo miraba a Ginny y se preguntaba: 'como pudo decir esas cosas?'

-Herms, estas bien?- pregunto Ron al ver que la morena llevaba mas de diez minutos sin hablar, solo miraba al vacío y luego a Ginny, y al vacío otra vez.

-Si.. solo… no puedo..

-Creer que Ginny haya dicho eso- terminó Ron la oración.

-Ron, por lo que dices, Ginny hablo..

-Como toda una Malfoy- dijo Ginny que estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente y tenia rato escuchando lo conversación.- Es mi nueva forma ser , si nos les gusta váyanse con Potter que debe estar haciendo sus maletas para irse. O tal vez este escondido debajo de la cama, temiendo enfrentarse al señor oscuro.- dijo Ginny con desprecio mientras tomaba un peine de la mesita y de peinaba.

Los dos chicos la miraron asombrados.

-Ginevra, creo que has dejado de ser una Weasley- dijo Ron que se levanto de su silla y se fue. Hermione también se levanto y le lanzo una mirada de compasión a Ginny y corrió tras Ron.. (N.A: SI CORREN!)

Una vez mas Ginny se quedo sola en la enfermería, le dolían las palabras de su hermano, pero no iba a llorar, incluso, no iba a mostrar expresión alguna hasta que Harry no se hubiera ido, se iba a comportar como la ocasión lo ameritaba e iba a sacar a el Malfoy que llevaba dentro. Si tenia que ser despiadada lo seria, ya había alejado a Harry de ella; si tenia que llamar a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado como el Señor tenebroso u oscuro así lo llamaría; nadie se daría cuenta de que por dentro estaba vacía y se sentía inútil, ahora era su tiempo de actuar.

La señora Pomfrey entró apresurada.- Srita. Weasley, ya son mas de las cuatro de la tarde, así que ya se puede retirar, solo tenga mucho cuidado- dijo la enfermera en tono amigable.-Hum.. y.. le dejaron este pergamino para que se lo entregara cuando saliera- dijo la enfermera extendiéndole a la pelirroja un pergamino doblado.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny y lo coloco sobre la mesita. Se vistió y arreglo un poco para no dejarlo todo desordenado(N.A: HIJA DE MOLLY TENIAS Q SER!).

Al salir de la enfermería tomo rumbo a salir del castillo y recordó que tenia en el bolsillo de la túnica el pergamino.

Lo abrió lentamente y reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía.

---------------------------

-Se lo dije! Cuídese!.. pero nunca me escuchan! No comen, se ponen a emociones fuertes, se estresan.. pero nunca escuchan!- decía la señora Pomfrey mientras acomodaba a Ginny nuevamente en la cama que había dejado media hora antes.

La pelirroja estaba muy pálida, se había desmayado nuevamente. Por casualidad Gabriela pasaba por allí y la llevo a la enfermería de inmediato.

-Gracias a dios que estaba usted con ella! Solo dios sabe lo que le hubiera pasado si no me la traían! No entiendo que cosa pudo haberla puesto tan nerviosa como para lograr que recayera!- reprochaba la enfermera mientras arreglaba algunas pociones en la mesita y Gabriela se sentaba a observar todo nerviosa.

Estaba caminando al jardín cuando vio a Ginny que leía un papel y luego se le iba el color y por ultimo de desmayo y ella la levo de inmediato. Esperaría a que la pelirroja despertara para que le explicara todo, por que ella no entendía nada!.

-Si se puede quedar.. pero no la despierte- dijo la señora Pomfrey saliendo del cubiculo.

Después de dos horas de esperar Gaby vio en una de las manos de Ginny aquel pergamino que la pelirroja estuvo leyendo. Primero le pareció metIche, pero la curiosidad se apodero de ella. Tomo el papel, lo desdoblo y empezó a leer de una caligrafía no muy entendible.

Ginevra:

Me voy hoy a las ocho. Te amo. Regresare por ti.

Con Amor

Harry Potter

Gabriela leyó la nota unas cuantas veces más, pero la verdad era que se había enredado más. Harry se iba y regresaría por ella y lo demás?.. no había nada mas… todo era tan raro. Con razón Ginny se había desmayado.

La pelirroja se movió un poco en la camilla y abrió ligeramente los ojos.

-Otra vez?- exclamo al verse en la enfermería. Miro a Gabriela desconfiada.- No me digas, me desmaye al leer el papel y me trajiste…- dijo Ginny adivinando poco simpática.

-Si, perdón, aquí tienes tu papel. No quería hacerte molestar, adiós.- dijo la morena y le dio a Ginny el papel y se levanto de la silla.

-No! Espera! Lo siento… no te quería hablar así es solo que con todo esto..

-Me quieres contar?- pregunto la morena no muy segura. Ginny asintió.

La pelirroja le contó a Gabriela todo, incluido desde como había ESTADO enamorada de Harry desde que lo vio en la estación hasta como le había gritado en la mañana que se fuera.

Gabriela simplemente escuchaba y cada poco pestañeaba y cerraba la boca.

-Won niña! Tu si que has vivido cosas.- dijo Gabriela e instintivamente miro el reloj-Ginny, todavía hay tiempo de detener a Harry! Apenas son las siete!- exclamo emocionada Gabriela y Ginny adquirió semblante frió.

-El… Gaby, no lo voy a detener, el se tiene que ir y yo no puedo seguir siendo egoísta. El tiene que ir a luchar. Y yo, yo ya estoy centrada en mi actuación, hasta no estar segura de que el no esta me voy a comportar como una vil Malfoy para esconder mis sentimientos. El no puede saber que todo lo que dije era para que se fuera. No puede!- dijo Ginny triste y un poco alarmada.

---------------------

-Bueno Harry, creo que ya deberías despedirte de tus amigos, son diez para las ocho.- dijo Dumbledore consultando el reloj.

Harry y sus dos amigos se encontraban en la oficina de Dumbledore, todos miraban al reloj hasta escuchar el comentario del anciano.

-Es verdad- dijo Harry alzándose de su silla. Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo. Hermione abrazo a Harry muy fuerte.

-Harry, por favor, se prudente. Sabes que aquí vamos a estar esperándote y en lo vallamos en vacaciones de Navidad nos vamos a hacer miembros de La Orden para poder saber de ti.- dijo Hermione mirando al chico dejando caer unas lagrimas.- Te quiero Harry…

-Yo también Herms! Eres la hermanita que no tuve. En lo que pueda les voy a escribir. Ya le dejé una nota a Ginny, así que no tendrán que decirle que ya me fui.- dijo Harry y volvió a abrazar a la castaña- No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar!- dicho esto fue directo a Ron que no mostraba muchos sentimientos.

-Harry.. yo… te voy a extrañar… solo.. regresa, si?- dijo Ron un poco incomodo.

-Claro, hermano!- dijo Harry y abrazo al Ron.

Los tres chicos se miraron por un momento mientras escuchaban al reloj sonar, la primera campanada.

-Harry, toca la copa antes de la doceava- dijo Dumbledore señalando una copa plateada.- Cuídate muchacho, James y Sirius estarían orgullosos de lo que eres- fue lo último que escucho Harry antes de ser absorbido por la copa.

-------------------------

La última campanada de las ocho resonó en la enfermería y una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Adiós Harry- susurro mientras aferraba la cadena en forma de corazón.

-Tranquila Ginny- dijo Gaby y abrazo a la pelirroja- El va a regresar por ti….

--------------

BUENO.. HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO…! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.. SE QUE A MI ME FASCINA! NU SE POR QUE! XD… LA VERDAD SI SE.. ES Q COMO SE LO QUE VIENE ME EMOCIONO!

Y BUENO.. HOY EN CLASE DE MATES ALGUIEN COMENTO MI OBSECION CON HARRY POTTER, Y YO PENSE QUE SERIA ESTUPENDO DARLE UN BESO APASIONADO A HARRY, PERO DESPUES PENSE EN UN CHICO MAS MI TIPO, MALO, ARROGANTE, RUBIO…. LOGICO QUIEN ES!.. PERO… QUE TIENE QUE VER CON EL FUTURO DE ESTA HISTORIA?


	8. dErRiTiEnDonOs!

**DeRRiTiEnDoNoS..**

Los dos se encontraban en la sala común, ya eran altas horas cuando la profesora McGonagall había entrado con esa carta en mano y con otra dirigida a Ginny.

Queridos amigos:

Hace ya un mes que no nos vemos, espero que estén muy bien. Esto es un poco duro; levantarse temprano a entrenar y eso, no es muy cómodo. Ahora tengo mucha mas seguridad por que se que me estoy preparando muy bien para lo que venga.

Tengo completa confianza en que estas tratando muy bien a Herms, Ron. Cuídala, sabes que es invaluable.

Con respecto a Ginny, espero que haya cambiado su actitud, no con respecto a mi, si no con respecto a ustedes. Por favor no dejen que se aleje. La verdad es que a ustedes no les puedo mentir chicos, la sigo amando, la amo y la mare por el resto de mis días, y voy a regresar con la esperanza de que ella también me ame.

La verdad es que no creo que pueda mandar otra carta si no hasta enero. Que pasen unas felices navidades. Por favor salúdenme a todos los Weasley.

Harry Potter

Unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Hermione al terminar de leer la carta. Ron solo la leía una y otra vez.

-Bueno, por lo menos nos escribió- dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas y abrazando a Ron.

-Si, por lo menos- dijo este guardando la carta en su túnica.

-Creo que debemos ir a dormir- dijo la castaña notando que el sueño la debatía.

-Si, buenas noches princesa, te amo.- dijo Ron levantándose del sillón y acariciándole el pelo a Hermione.

-Y yo a ti Ron- dijo ella y le dio un tierno beso. Luego subió corriendo a su habitación susurrando un 'buenas noches'.

-Buuuuuuuuuuuuuenooooos días!- le dijo Gaby a la pelirroja en lo que la vio salir por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Realmente no tienen nada de buenos- contesto ella fríamente- desayunamos o vamos directo a transformaciones?- pregunto ella mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Desayuno!- exclamo Gaby que podía oler la comida a mil kilómetros de donde estaba- Hum….. Tocino… jugo de calabaza…. Pan queques!- exclamo oliendo un poco mas

-Dios….. Creo que eres peor que Ronald- dijo la pelirroja encaminándose al gran comedor.

Como todos los días Gaby se sentó con Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar.

-Ginny, pot we do gue pawecen buens bias?- pregunto Gaby a Ginny mientras engullía unos pan queques. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por que no tiene nada de especial, un día mas, uno menos- dijo Ginny tomando un baso de jugo- Apurare Gaby, la vieja esa nos va a quitar sin puntos como lleguemos tarde a la maldita y aburrida clase de Transformaciones- dijo Ginny aburrida.

De repente Gabriela se puso pálida mirando a Ginny, mejor dicho detrás de Ginny.

-Atrás mío. No?- dijo Ginny aburrida

-Creo que tiene usted ojos en la espalda señorita Weasley- dijo la voz de McGonagall-El profesor Dumbledore me dio esto para que se lo de. Es una carta del señor Potter- dijo esta extendiéndole la carta. Ginny la tomo y sonrió angelicalmente.

-Gracias Profesora. Ya nos íbamos para no llegar tarde a su clase- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan hipócrita.

-Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por su comentario sobre mi clase- dijo la profesora estrictamente y salio del comedor

-Maldita vieja bruja!- exclamo Ginny levantándose de la mesa con furia y la mitad del comedor se volteo a verla y a Gaby.- Que ven?- pregunto la pelirroja desafiante y todos volvieron a comer y hablar. Ya sabían del explosivo carácter de Ginny y también sabían lo bien que se le daban los 'mocomurcielagos', y que no iba a tener ningún problema en lanzarle uno a cualquiera que la mirara de una forma que a ella no le gustara.

La pelirroja se reitero de que nadie la mirara y se dispuso a salir, pero de repente notó que en la mesa de Slytherin alguien la miraba desafiantemente; se topo con sus fríos ojos grises y un estremecimiento le corrió por el cuerpo. El rubio la miró con arrogancia y ella simplemente lo miro de abajo para arriba hizo una mueca de asco y salio del gran comedor.

El día pasó 'normal', para Ginny y Gaby, que ese día tenían clase juntas todo el día.

Bueno, con excepciones como el castigo que Snape le puso a Ginny por agregar de mas ingredientes a su poción y hacer que esta se derramara por toda la clase. Ahora tendría que estar en las mazmorras a las ocho para lavar calderos 'del método muggle y hasta que reluzcan!' como había dicho Snape furioso.

'Vamos, que podría ser peor que eso?' se pregunto Ginny mientras cenaba apurada para asistir a su castigo.

Y en lo que llegó, vio lo que era peor que lavar calderos a método muggle y con Snape mirándote asesinamente.

-Señorita Weasley, voy a estar en mi oficina. Draco se ofreció a cuidar que cumpliera usted su castigo.- dijo Snape y sonrió al ver la cara de horror de Ginny.

-Profesor, pero….. Es que……- Mierda! Ya no podía hacer nada. Snape le cerró la puerta de su oficina en la cara.

-Vamos Weasley allí están los calderos sucios, y nada de magia- dijo Malfoy sonriendo placenteramente. Otro escalofrió recorrió a Ginny, Maldito Malfoy! Como le hablaba así?

La pelirroja camino con arrogancia hacia los calderos y comenzó a lavar bajo la mirada expectante de Malfoy.

-Weasley apurate… tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que observarte lavar…- dijo Malfoy cuando Ginny llevaba media hora lavando.

Ginny se volteo arrogantemente y miro a Malfoy con una mirada de : 'Soy mas que tu'. Que lo dejó frió.

-Vete, no te lo impido-

-No seas estupida Weasley, soy el preferido de Snape, de verdad crees q voy a fallarle?-dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- Además…-dijo el rubio acercándose a ella seductoramente- No niegues que te encanta mi compañía…- dijo el chico y se acerco a Ginny bastante, tanto que podía sentir su aliento. La pelirroja sintió un escalofrió correrle por la espalda "A este que le dio?"Fue lo único que pudo pensar

Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises la llenaban de furia.. La despertaban..

Solo te despiertan..?Pregunto una voz en su interior

Solo eso! Me dan furia!-se respondió ella misma pensando

Vamos.. Dime que no esta guapísimo?-le retó la voz

Bueno.. Pero a mi me gusta Harry!-se respondió a la vez desesperada

Este tipo es un dios! Un orgasmo andante! Y tú recuerdas a Harry? Eres una estupida!-Le dijo la voz- Ya no quiero hablar contigo!

-Aléjate de mi Malfoy!- Exclamo Ginny cuando hubo terminado de 'hablar con su conciencia' y el rubio sonrió. Se acerco más a ella. Ya podía sentir su aliento y el olor a fresa de su pelo. Sus labios estaban muy cerca.

----------------------

-Adivina quien esta de aniversario dentro de dos semanas?- pregunto Ron a Hermione mientras hacían su tarea de Pociones en la sala común.. Maldito Snape!

Hermione tardo un momento en reaccionar.

-Nosotroooooos!- dijo Hermione emocionada- Tres meses!- dijo sentándose en las piernas de Ron y dándole un apasionado beso.

-Si.. Tres meses.. Que rápido pasa el tiempo..- dijo Ron pensativo- los mejores tres meses de mi vida- Hermione sonrió.

-De la mía también… Y que vamos a hacer? Espero que haya visita a Hogsmeade…-dijo Hermione recostándose en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-No hace falta salir… tal vez tenga una sorpresa para ti…-dijo Ron pícaro

-Ron! Me lo acabas de decir! Ya no es sorpresa!-dijo Hermione sonriendo..

-Eso es lo que crees……- dijo Ron misterioso pero sonriendo.

------------------

-Miedo?-le pregunto al oído seductoramente Draco

-C-claro que no!- exclamo Ginny alejándose de el- tengo cosas que hacer.

Draco regreso al lugar donde estaba sentado y Ginny volvió a lavar, recordando cada segundo de lo que había sucedido.

Antes de que se diera cuenta todo estaba limpio, así que se lavo las manos y volteo a donde estaba el rubio.

-Termine.. Me voy..- dijo y recogió su mochila que estaba a un lado- Adiós Malfoy..

-Draco, para ti- dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa de Dracosoy un niño buenoMalfoy.

Ginny sonrió un poco y se fue directo a su sala común, teniendo una graaan discusión con su conciencia…(N.A: SI LO Q TIENE ESA CHICA ES CONCIENCIA.. YO CREO QUE ES UNA CONCIENCIA PECADORA Y LUJURIOSA!.. Hum.. La conciencia soy yo..XD)

Conciencia: Dime que no te mató esa sonrisa?

Ginny: Regresaste! Vete de aquí… bueno.. Puede ser que tenga una buena sonrisa…

C: Acéptalo.. Es como yo digo.. Un orgasmo andante…

Ginny se sonrojo…

G: No!...Solo es un poco guapo…

C: Vamos Ginevra! Todo el club de fans de Amamos al chico que vivió paso a ser el club de fans Draco Malfoy es un chico malo y esta bueno!

G: Que tal si te callas un rato?

Se estaba muriendo de la risa teniendo su conversación con su conciencia hasta que entró a la sala común donde vio a Hermione y Ron BESANDOSE.. Y algo más... Les pasó por al lado…

-Búsquense un cuarto…- dijo la pelirroja secamente haciendo que la pareja se separa y la mirara apenados, pero ya ella estaba subiendo a su cuarto.

-No entiendo que tiene la jodida esa!-exclamo Ron frustrado…- Ahora le da por actuar como una estupida arrogante.. Si no fuera igual a mí y a mis hermanos juraría que es hermanita de Malfoy…-dijo Ron con cara de asco

-Ya se.. Esta así desde lo de Harry.. Espero que deje de comportarse así y vuelva a ser la misma…-dijo Hermione esperanzada..

Ginny se despertó de repente, sus compañeras de cuarto dormían. Vio la hora…

C: 5:45! Estas loca? Como me despiertas a esta hora! Quiero dormir…

G: Cállate.. Quiero desayunar sin que el maldito ese este allí…..

C: Hablas de mi niñito malo Malfoy..?

G: Ascooo! No le digas así!

C: Vamos.. Tendrás que aceptar que es un mango!

G: Sabes lo molesto que es tener conciencia? Creo que te voy a ignorar..

C: Nu! Te vas a sentir sola…dice mimosa la conciencia

G: Prefiero sola que mal acompañada!

C: Yo creo que prefieres con Drakito que con alguien mas! Lero lero! No me callo!

Ginny se levanto de su cama molesta.. Desde cuando ella tenía conciencia? Desde cuando las conciencias hablan?

C: Toda la vida….respondió como que: OBVIO!

Se vistió y arreglo y bajó al comedor a las 7 en punto.. Cuando llegó habían pocos estudiantes, entre ellos de la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba Colin. Ginny se sentó al frente del rubio y comenzó a comer sin ánimos..

-Y que tal Gin..?- pregunto Colin buscando conversación..

-Pues..Aquí…-dijo la chica forzando una sonrisa- y tú?

-Si.. Aquí también- respondió el chico sonriente. Así era Colin, siempre animado, siempre feliz.

Cuando llevaba media comida llegó Gaby muy feliz..

-Como estuvo tu castigo de anoche? Trato de violarte Snape? –pregunto la chica bromeando.

Ginny puso una cara dramática que implicaba horror…

-Peor! Dejó a Malfoy cuidándome!- dijo Ginny indignada.. Gaby puso una cara de Horror.

C: Seee…seee seee… finge que no te gustó!

G:Mierda! Cállate!

-No! Te hizo algo? Te insulto? Estas bienes?-pregunto Gaby examinando a su amiga dramáticamente. Ginny puso una cara de: BASTA!..-Vamos, no pudo ser tan malo.. Además, Malfoy puede ser una mierda y todo eso… pero… esta tan bueno!-dijo Gaby un poco sonrojada. Ginny se encendió de furia.

C: Todas me apoyan.. Fundaremos un club de fans!  
G: MALDITA SEAS! CALLATE!

C: Perdón…. cara de perrito regañado igual esta bueno!

-Que! Tú también crees eso?- pregunto Ginny indignada. Logrando que los pocos alumnos que desayunaban la miraran.

-Bueno.. Si..Esta bueno! Que quieres que haga?-dijo la morena haciendo pucheros…- Alucino con verlo sin camisa….

C: Hummmmm…….

-Bueno, cada loco con su tema. A mi no me parece la gran cosa…- dijo Ginny terminando su jugo.

C: Mentirooooooooooooooooooosa!

Ginny se ahogo con el jugo y comenzó a toser…

-Ginny! Estas bien?-pregunto Gaby cuando la pelirroja dejó de toser..

C: Oh dios! Lo amo! Que bueno estaaaa!

G: ……………..

-Ginny? Que te pasa? Que miras?- Gaby se volteo y encontró la razón por la que Ginny se había ahogado.

Draco Malfoy entró al gran salón con su aire arrogante y sonrió de la forma más sexy que pudo. Y atrás de el sus dos para nada sexys gorilas.

C: Ginevra! Recapacita! Corre y besalo! Dile que lo amas!

G: Tú sabes que amo a Harry! Malfoy da asco!

-Ginny…que bueno esta!-dijo Gaby después de haberse buceado(N.A: BUCEADO TRMINO Q SE UTILIZA EN MI PAIS PARA DECIR QUE SE LO MIRO DE PUES A CABEZA Y MILIMETRO A MILIMETRO… HACIENDO PAUSA EN PARTES…ATRAYENTES ) a Draco.

-Cállate! Tengo clase! Adiós!-dijo Ginny y se paro de la mesa, pero Gaby se paro y la agarro por el brazo.

-Ginny…que día es hoy?-pregunto Gaby alterada.. Ginny se quedo pensando.

C: Leeeeeeeeeenta!

G: TT

-Ups…sábado…-dijo Ginny apenada y sentó otra vez en la mesa.

-Si, sábado. Ósea..Compras en Hogsmeade!-dijo Gaby emocionada y termino de comer.

Ginny pronuncio un sarcástico 'Si!' y salieron del comedor. No antes sin voltear a ver a Dra….Malfoy y ponerse extremadamente roja al notar que el la miraba.

C: Nos miroooo! Si! Estamos buenas!

G: XD..?.?

C: Nos miro!

G: Aunque me mire, lo odio, el es un Malfoy y yo una Weasley!

C: A mi no me importa! Lo quiero! Tiene que ser mío!

G: Cállate!

-Gaby, nos vamos a estar mucho en Hogsmeade?

-No.. No creo.. Solo unas compritas..

Ya eran las doce del mediodía y seguían en Hogsmeade. Entraron a una última tienda.

-Gin! Tenemos que comprarnos túnicas espectaculares para el baile de navidad!-dijo Gaby al ver toda la variedad de túnicas de gala.

-Baile? Navidad?-pregunto Ginny extrañada

-De verdad que eres lenta niña… Hoy pusieron en las carteleras los anuncios del baile de navidad que es en parejas.. De cuarto en adelante…-dijo Gaby lentamente para que su amiga entendiera.

-Ah..Bueno.. Si quieres comprar..-dijo Ginny un poco cansada.

-Ginevra Weasley! No se lo que te pasa pero lo vamos a arreglar! Te vamos a comprar la túnica más espectacular y sexy que haya y te van a hacer el mejor corte de pelo que hayas visto en tu vida.. Y vas a dejar en las babas a todo el género masculino de Hogwarts-dijo Gaby autoritaria.

-Que? Ni loca! No me vas a hacer nada! Ni a mí ni a mi pelo!-dijo Ginny parándose en seco.

C: Aunque la idea de tener a todos los chicos de Hogw locos por mí… me atrae…

G:…silencio….TT..Aunque…un nuevo corte…

-Bueno… hagámoslo!-dijo Ginny un poco emocionada..

-Sí!- dijo Gaby

C: Conciencia 1; Tu 0

Buscaron en la tienda la mejor túnica y nada.. Nada.. Hasta que consiguieron una.. LA túnica! (N.A: NADA DE DESCRIPCIONES D LAS TÚNICAS HASTA EL BAILE..)

Luego, con Ginny un poco insegura, se fueron al salón de belleza. Una mujer joven atendió a Ginny.

-Estas segura de que solo quieres corte? Te lo puedo pintar, de amarillo, te quedaría espectacular con unos des..

-No! Con el corte basta!-dijo Ginny asustada

-Bueno, manos a la obra- dijo la muchacha

C: Dios que esta psicópata no nos haga nada malo!  
G: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo…

Al terminar Ginny se miró en el espejo..

C: Esa somos?

G: Creo que si…

C: Segura? Yo se que somos guapa pero.. Tanto?

G: Si… bueno..Ahora si que voltearemos cabezas…

C: Pues… vamos al castillo a volver cabezas…

-Wow! Que bien te ves Gin!- dijo Gaby cuando salieron de el salón. Ginny tenia un corte estilo Hilary Duff con el fleco de lado, que hacia resaltar sus ojos y de largo hasta la cintura, débilmente grafilado.

-Bueno…al castillo….-dijo Gin dándose la vuelta en dirección al castillo..

-Adonde? Todavía falta la ultima parte de tu Extreme Makeover!-dijo Gaby emocionada.

-De mi que?-pregunto Ginny

-De tu cambio extremo… televisión.. Muggle...- fue lo único q dijo Gaby mientras la arrastraba a un local de ropa de diario.

-Gabyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…….-dijo Ginny mientras era arrastrada

-Vamos!...- entraron a la tienda y Gaby hizo que Ginny se midiera toda clase de ropas: tops cortos, largos, vestiditos de diario, jeans, hasta trajes de baño… ropa intima!

C: Esta que se cree? Que hasta el sostén me lo elige?

G: A mi me gusta este negro! XD

C: Cállate…TT

G: Mandona!

Cuando salieron de la tienda, nadie reconocería a Ginny. Tenía su nuevo corte de pelo; un vestido negro de franela ajustado muuy corto con unos jeans azules desteñidos a la cadera, y unos zapatos puma negros… todo muy a lo deportivo nuevo..

Las uñas pintadas de naranja fosforescente. Pulseras de plástico negras…

Cuando salieron de la tienda con un millón de bolsas en las manos Gaby la miro otra vez.

-Ahora si que vas a voltear cabezas- dijo Gaby sonriente y notó que muchos de los chicos que pasaron por allí miraron a Ginny…-Bueno..Ahora si…al castillo….

En el camino al castillo TODOS los chicos que pasaron por al lado miraron a Ginny o a Gaby le dijeron:'presentamela'.

Cuando llegaron había alguna gente bañándose en el lago, al acercarse Ginny los reconoció.. La pandilla Sly.. Incluido a.. DRACO EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!

C: DIOS MIO ME VA A DAR UN PARO CARDIACO!

G: MALDITA SEA! CLAMATE!

-Ginny! Míralo…. Esta tan bueno!- suspiro Gaby, la verdad es que caminaban muuuuy lentamente mirando al Sly.

C: NO PUEDO! LO AMO! LO QUIERO! TIENE QUE SER MIO!

G: MALDITA SEA! EL CONDENADO ESE ESTA BUENO! MIRALE ESOS ABDOMINALES…..! LO QUIERO! TIENE QUE SER MIO!

C: Y HARRY? NO QUE LO AMAS?

G: NO ME IMPORTA! EL CONDENADO ESE ESTA DEMASIADO BUENO…

En ese momento Draco Malfoy se volteo y miro a Ginny sorprendido. (N.A: SE ESTAN BUCEANDO MUTUAMENTE!) El Sly, le sonrió a Gin, cosa que casi hace que se derrita y le pico el ojo…

C: ME PICO EL OJO? ME SONRIO!

G: YA SE… CALMATE… CAMINA SEXY… ERES MAS FUERTE QUE EL!  
C: PERO SI NO LO SOY!

G: CLARO QUE SI!

-Ginny! Camina! Entra al castillo y deja de ver a Malfoy! Te lo vas a comer con esa mirada!-dijo Gaby

-Oh? Perdón..-se sonrojo- Vamos…

Entraron al castillo y todos los chicos de los pasillos se quedaron mirando a Ginny…

-Gi..Ginny?-preguntó Michael Corner cuando pasaban por el comedor.

-Holas Michael! Saludos a tu novia..Como era?... no me acuerdo el nombre… así de insignificante será… Adiós Mich!-dijo Ginny coqueta y a la vez como diciendo:'toma! Por dejarme!'

C: Bravo! Bravísimo!

G: Gracias, gracias… soy una actriz nata…

-Gin… con quien crees que vallas al baile?- Pregunto Gaby cuando las dos dejaron las cosas en el cuarto de la pelirroja.

-Obvio Gaby…! Con Malfoy………

C: Nosotras: 2 ; El Mundo: 0

---------------

Fin del capitulo… Que fue esto? Yo tampoco lo se! Fue.. Lo que se me vino… La verdad es que casi me da un infarto cuando me imagine a Draco en traje de baño… o a Tom Felton….Los dos son matadores…

Hum.. Lo de la conciencia.. Se me vino así por que estaba teniendo una discusión con mi conciencia sobre algo que poner o no.. Al final gane yo..! Mujajaja!

Pues, espero que esto les guste…. Déjenme criticas porfis… si no me voy a ver obligada a… a nada… por que un puedo dejar de publicar aquí.. Es adictivo...! Un besote! Se les quiere! vp

Tentativas para el prox capitulo…

CRI….. Criii……… CRI…….. Nada!... Ya veremos lo que se le ocurre a mi mente retorcida! XD muajajaja muajajajajajajaja!


	9. DuDaS

**DuDaS?**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado para Toñy, gracias por escucharme y hacerme sentir mejor.**

-Vamos Ron… Dime! Sabes que soy muy curiosa!- suplico Hermione mientras entraban a la sala común de Gryffindor después de un arduo día de clases.

-No Herms! Ya! Solo falta una semana… el sábado que viene sabrás…-dijo Ron sonriente y abrazó a su novia.

-Buenooooo….. Pero.. Si me quieres decir antes…..- dijo la castaña mimosa acariciando el pelo del pelirrojo.

-No! Y no se hable mas del asunto… aunque me gusta cuando me suplicas…- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa picara.

Hermione solo lo abrazó y le dio un apasionado beso.

En ese momento se abrió el retrato y entro Ginny, pero la pareja no dejó de besarse.

-Maldita sea! Ya les dije que se busquen una habitación!- Exclamo la pelirroja malhumorada y subió a su habitación seguida por una Gaby que iba muy nerviosa.

Ron simplemente la miró con desgana y Hermione sonrió y beso a el pelirrojo otra vez.

-Ginny, no entiendo… que tienes?-pregunto Gaby confundida. Cuando consiguió a su amiga de camino a la sala común ya ella estaba así de mal humor.

-El… el… como me va a decir eso a mi? Maldito arrogante! Maldito! Maldito!

C: MALDITO COMO NO SE MUERE!

G: Y QUE SUFRA!

-Gin… arrogante? Maldito? Quien? Que te hicieron?-pregunto Gaby mas confundida aun.

-Ese! Ese engreído! Como se le ocurre tratarme así! Que se cree?

-Malfoy! Que te hizo?- Pregunto Gaby que calló en cuenta de quien hablaba Ginny cuando esta menciono la característica 'engreido'.

-Ese…. ese……. bueno el…..

FLASH BACK

Había terminado de cenar sin Gaby por que esta no había aparecido, así que salio del comedor para ir a la sala común, pero un brazo la jaló hasta un aula vacía.

-Que tal Weasley?- pregunto Draco con su voz arrogante.

-Que quieres de mi Malfoy..?-pregunto Ginny tratando de concentrarse en el momento.

-No deberías preguntarme que quiero de ti…- dijo Draco con voz sexy y una sonrisa de dioses.-Por que son muchas cosas…

Con el comentario Ginny se sonrojo a sobremanera..

C: TE DOY LO QUE TU QUIERAS DE MI! TE AMO!  
G: Shh! cállate q te puede oír!

-Bueno, para que me metiste a este salón?-pregunto Ginny siendo mas especifica.

-Quería informarte que vas a tener el privilegio de ser mi pareja del baile de navidad- dijo el rubio sonriente.

C: QUE ENGREIDO… LO AMO!  
G: NO!

-Y quien te dijo a ti que yo quiero ir al baile contigo Malfoy?- exclamo Ginny molesta…

C: Yo si quiero! Yo! A mi!

G: Somos la misma.. TT

C: Rayuz!…..

-En primer lugar, es Draco…- dijo el rubio y se acerco a Ginny- Y en segundo… se que quieres ir conmigo..- termino de decir y se acerco MUCHO mas a la pelirroja que se molesto…

C: Te digo como tú quieras amor mío….

-Bueno… En primer lugar… Yo te digo como a MI me de la gana!-dijo la pelirroja molesta- Y en segundo… Vamos rubito… Toda la población masculina de Hogwarts mata y muere por ir conmigo.. Por que querría yo ir contigo?- pregunto Ginny verdaderamente arrogante y mirándolo como si fuera un poca cosa.

C: No fue conmigo y me dolió…..

G: Gracias! Se que me merezco el oscar!

Draco se acerco sensualmente a Ginny y la acorralo contra una pared. Sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a acercar su cara al rostro de Ginny.

Rozó sus labios con los de la pelirroja y después los acerco a su oído.

-Eres débil ante mi Weasley, se que te gusto…- de susurro y salio del aula no antes sin picarle un ojo a la pelirroja que lo miraba con rabia…

C: Nos descubrieron….. TT

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y, eso fue lo que pasó…-dijo Ginny molesta.

-Wow! Que arrogante! Y lo peor es que tiene toda la razón….- dijo Gaby entre divertida y asustada mirando a Ginny utilizar su colchón como saco de boxeo.-Y.. Vas a ir con el?-pregunto Gaby

C: Buena pregunta!... Iremos con el?

G: No se…! Ahora me metió en un dilema… ir con el, o no ir con el…

C: Que dramática…TT

-No se Gaby! Necesito ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito Ginny estresada.

-Yo creo que no deberías ir con el…-dijo Gaby jugando con un mechón de su pelo castaño.

-Gaby… Me confundes… Cállate!-dijo Ginny molesta.

Seis días después…

Ron estaba arreglando las cosas en el cuarto de los menesteres, por supuesto que le tenía a Hermione una sorpresa de aniversario! Después de revisar y practicar varios hechizos que tendría que aplicar en la habitación al día siguiente salio de allí.

-Hola Ronald, ya ni saludas…- dijo una voz sexy de chica. Ron se volteo y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a una rubia de pelo sumamente liso y bonito y unos ojos azules espectaculares, aunque un poco saltones.

-Ho…hola..- dijo Ron un poco sonrojado… Y ella quien era?

-Seguro no me reconoces.. Tal vez si he cambiado un poco, no sabes quien soy- pregunto la chica y se acerco hacia Ron, cosa que lo intimido un poco. El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Luna, Luna Lovegood- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa seductora.

-Ah! Claro! Luna!-dijo Ron como si fuera algo normal…

(N.A: Dejemos que la información haga efecto… 3…2….1..)

-LUNA?- Exclamo Ron asombrado (N.A: NUNK FALLO!)

-Si, esa. Como estas…?- pregunto la rubia divertida por la reacción de Ron.

-B…Bien.. Y tu?- pregunto Ron nervioso. En que momento Lunática Lovegood había cambiado así? Y por que a el no le habían avisado?...Claro que sabia! La había visto en la fiesta con Neville, pero al parecer ellos ya no salían juntos.

-Bien, bueno Ronnie, me tengo que ir, que estés bien- dijo la rubia y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Ron la miro como: 'Q le pasa a esta loca? Yo tengo novia!'

-Feliz aniversario!- exclamó Hermione despertando a Ron de un brinco.

-Feliz aniversario mi princesa- dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola.

Hermione lo beso y luego se aparto de el entregándole una caja de regalo grande envuelta en papel rojo.

Ron la abrió apresuradamente y encontró una túnica de gala azul marino. Y una tarjeta, cuando la abrió había una firma con una nota.

-El autógrafo del guardián de los Chuddley Cannons!- Exclamo Ron emocionada.

Hermione asintió sonriente. Y Ron la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso.

-No te hubieras molestado Herms….- dijo Ron un poco ruborizado.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer… Además, igual ibas a necesitar una túnica para el baile de navidad-dijo ella y le pico el ojo al pelirrojo.

-Si, gracias. Por curiosidad, como conseguiste el autógrafo?- pregunto Ron.

-Bueno, tengo un muy buen contacto en el equipo de Bulgaria. Y, me hizo el favor….- dijo Hermione restándole importancia.

-KRUM?- exclamo Ron un poco molesto.

-Si, Víctor me mando una carta y aproveche para pedirle el favor….- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama de Ron.

-Sigues hablando con Vicky?- pregunto Ron aun mas molesto.

-Bueno… me mando una carta y yo..

-TE MANDO UNA CARTA? QUIEN LE DIO PERMISO A ESE RETRAZADO A MANDARLE CARTAS A MI NOVIA?- Escamo Ron resaltando la palabra mi .

-Ron, era una invitación….

-UNA INVITACION? AHORA MISMO LE MANDO UN VOCIFERADOR A ESE MALDITO COMO SE ATRE..- Ron no pudo seguir gritando por que Hermione lo cayó con un beso apasionado al cual el pelirrojo cedió fácilmente.

-Era una invitación para su boda…- dijo Hermione acariciando una mejilla de Ron cuando se separaron.

-Perdón…- dijo Ron apenado y sonrojado- Desayunamos? Muero de hambre!- dijo Ron y entró al baño a cambiarse.

Hermione se quedó pensando por un momento en la cama de Ron… Y su regalo?

Bueno, luego me lo dará.

Desayunaron y Ron se levantó de la mesa.

-Herms, nos vemos en el salón de los menesteres a las cinco- dijo Ron misterioso y se alejó de la mesa apurado.

Hermione se quedó con cara de 'hem… si tú lo dices…'

Eran las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, Hermione decidió llegar un poco antes de la hora acordada. Iba pensando en que se traía Ron. Al doblar esa esquina llegaría al pasillo del cuarto de los menesteres. Entonces recordó el ED y todo lo que estaban aprendiendo. Llegó al pasillo, su mente se quedó en blanco. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Maldito!- gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y rabia.

Se encontró en su cuarto, llorando, dándole golpes a todo lo que se le atravesaba. Como se había dejado engañar así? Ya eso había pasado una vez!. Hermione maldijo el día en que el acepto que la amaba.

FLASH BACK

Hermione trato de soltarse del chico, pero Ron la arrastro hasta la pista de baile y se puso a bailar con ella.

-Ron! Déjame!- decía la castaña tratando de liberarse de Ron- voy a gritar

-Vamos Herms! Vas a arruinar la fiesta?- pregunto Ron agarrándola mas fuerte pero sin lastimarla. La castaña finalmente se calmo.

-Pero, por que a mi?.. Por que no te puedes ir a hablar con tu amiguita Gabriela o con otra?- protestaba Hermione en susurros y las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-Ya te dije, tengo que hablar contigo, te tengo que explicar todo- dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarla para que no llorara.

-Pero por que a mi? Por que!

-Por que me importas y si viste lo que paso con Gaby te lo tengo que explicar- dijo Ron tratando de no molestarse el. Todo estaba normal, todos bailaban con la música y nadie sospechaba que Hermione y Ron estaban peleando allí.

-Por que te importo? Yo no quiero que me expliques nada! Déjame!- decía la castaña llorando.

-Por que me importas?- pregunto Ron en voz baja- POR QUE TE AMO HERMIONE GRANGER! TE AMO!- Grito Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo se paralizo, la gente dejo de bailar, la música dejó de sonar, todos miraban a Hermione y a Ron.

FIN FALSH BACK

Como podía haber sido tan tonta. Ella le había creído y el que había hecho? La había citado en un sitio para que ella lo viera besándose con otra.

-Maldito!- Grito Hermione tratando de descarga su rabia.

Levander entro al cuarto como si la estuviera persiguiendo una bandada de mortifagos.

-Hermione, Ron esta abajo. Quiere hablar contigo- dijo esta apurada- De que? Que pasó?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

-Nada, que se quede ahí esperando. No voy a bajar- dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas.

-HERMIONE! BAJA! TENGO QUE EXPLICARTELO!- se escucho el grito de Ron desde la sala común.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Ronald, sea lo que sea que le hiciste, ella no va a escuchar explicaciones- Dijo Ginny que había entrado a la sala común y se había sentado a escribir en un pergamino.

-Tu cállate Ginevra! No sabes nada! No te metas!- Grito Ron molesto

C: Vamos, es tu hermano. Ayúdalo un poco, tu sabes que el ama a Hermione.

G: No! No me puedo acercar a ellos! Si me debilito podría decirles que si amo a Harry. Y ellos se lo contarían y el podría regresar antes de tiempo.

C: Pero, si amas a Harry por que no quieres que regrese?

G: Que inteligente!... Se supone que eres mi conciencia! Deberías saberlo!

C:…..Nu se…….s

G: Por que si regresa y no se entrena podría salir muy mal en su batalla final! Yo lo amo y no quiero que nada malo le pase!

C: Hum… una pregunta… Si amas a Harry por que querías estar con el sex simbol Draquito?

G: Sex simbol? Deja de hacer preguntas estupidas! Estamos hablando de ayudar o no a Ron!

C: Si, evade la conversación!

G: Yo creo que lo voy a ayudar un pokito..

-Ronald- lo llama Ginny como para que el se acerque

-Ahora que quieres?- pregunto Ron que había desistido de llamar a Hermione y se sentó en un sillón, algunas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Me puedes decir lo que paso? Tal vez te pueda ayudar…- dijo Ginny calmada.

Ron la miro extrañado- Por que me ayudarías?-

-Por que eres mi hermano!-dijo ella un poco molesta.

C: Respira, 1, 2, 3…. Despacio, tranquila.(N.A: ESO ES LO QUE YO HAGO PERO NO ME SIRVE!)

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que….

Ron le contó lo sucedido a Ginny.

C: Este tipo tiene muy mala suerte! Siempre lo cachan en la misma! Con Gaby y ahora con la loca esta!

G: Bueno. Que le aconsejo?

C: Gua? Yo que se!

-Ronald, no se que decirte; excepto que se que Hermione no va a escuchar explicaciones.- dijo Ginny confundida. Su hermano de verdad tenía mala suerte.

-Si solo hubiera una forma de que ella lo viera y entendiera todo- dijo Ron pensativo.

C: Un giratiempo?

G: Nee.. Ella no querría ir…

-Ron, que tal si le escribes una carta, no importa que no sea muy larga. Solo que diga lo que pasó.-dijo Ginny mirando el fuego.

-Hum… si solo hubiera una manera de que entrara en mis pensamientos y viera eso!- dijo Ron rebuscando en su memoria.

C: La hay!

-La hay!- dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Como?- pregunto Ron impaciente.

G: Como?  
C: Con un pensadero!

- Con un pensadero!- dijo Ginny al terminar de escuchar a la voz de su cabeza.

-Ginny! Eres muy inteligente!- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana ilusionado. Pero cambio su expresión- Donde voy a conseguir un pensadero?- preguntó desanimado.

C: Yo se donde!

-Yo se donde!- exclamo Ginny y subió corriendo a su habitación y bajó con el abrigo puesto y una bolsita de terciopelo en la mano.- Vamos-dijo jalando a Ron.

-A donde me llevas- dijo Ron cuando salían del castillo.

G: A donde lo llevo?

C: A Hogsmeade! A la tienda de 'Artículos para el mago sabio' (N.A: DE VERDAD ME MATE BUSKNDO EL NOMBRE!)

-A Hogsmeade, a la tienda de artículos para el mago sabio!- dijo Ginny arrastrando a Ron hacia un carruaje vacío En cinco minutos llegaron a Hogsmeade, entraron a la tienda, compraron el pensadero y se regresaron al castillo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común eran las ocho de la noche.

-Ya te ayude Ronald, ahora haz tu de tu parte- dijo Ginny tirandose a un mueble agotada.

-Gracias…- dijo Ron y salio corriendo a su cuarto. La verdad es que estaba muy agradecido con su hermana, pero tenia cosas que hacer.

-Tranquila Herms… Duérmete…- dijo Parvati tratando de consolar a Hermione que lloraba desconsolada sentada en el marco de la ventana.

-No, no puedo…- dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas. Camino apresuradamente hacia la sala común y allí se sentó al frente del fuego a llorar. Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche, así que la sala estaba vacía.

Alguien se le acerco por detrás y le puso al lado cuidadosamente una caja grande de regalo.

Ella volteo y se encontró los ojos azules que veía en sus sueños.

-Por favor… tenlo…- dijo Ron y sonrió melancólicamente y subió a su cuarto.

Hermione abrió la caja temerosa.

Lo primero que saco fue una carta. La abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Allí hay tres regalos para ti, los tres te los entrego junto con mi corazón._

_Saca el pensadero. Hay están todas las cosas que me han pasado que no me gustan._

_Por favor, mira todo y después continúa leyendo._

Hermione soltó la carta. Y saco con mucho cuidado la caja más grande. Estaba envuelta en papel rojo. La abrió y vio una vasija con algunas inscripciones a los lados y con un líquido plateado dentro.

Se acerco y comenzó a ver la imagen. Sintió que algo la absorbía y se encontró en el pasillo del cuarto de los menesteres.

Ron salio del cuarto con una gran sonrisa.

-Te vas a sorprender cuando veas todo lo que aprendí a hacer solo por ti, Herms- dijo Ron hablando solo.

En esto llego una rubia de ojos azules y saltones, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Hermione sintió rabia y rencor al verla.

-Luna, por que lloras?- pregunto Ron al ver a la rubia.

-Ron, te estaba buscando, podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto Luna secándose las lagrimas.

-Claro, pero no mucho, estoy esperando a Hermione- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Ron, yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero… yo te quiero- dijo Luna evitando la mirada del pelirrojo.

Ron se quedó frió. Estaba asimilando las palabras de Luna.

Hermione no entendía nada, seguramente en este momento Ron le decía yo también y se besaban y ella llegaba. Pero no fue así.

-Luna, estas en lo cierto. Yo no siento lo mismo, yo amo a Hermione- dijo el tratando de no lastimar a la rubia.

-Yo… yo lo se… se nota- dijo Luna cabizbaja.- Yo… te quería pedir… yo… Ron, te importaría si te doy un beso?- pregunto Luna apenada.

Hermione sintió un vacío en el estomago.

-Yo… Luna, tu sabes que amo a Hermione…- dijo Ron colorado.

-Ya lo se y espero que eso no cambie… solo uno… el primero y el ultimo…- dijo Luna secándose las lagrimas.

Ron se acerco a ella y delicadamente la beso. Pero no de la forma que besaba a Hermione, era diferente, no había la misma química.

Hermione se vio entrar en el pasillo y mirar la escena con escándalo.

-Maldito!- se escucho gritar y salio corriendo.

Ron se separó de Luna rápidamente y vio a Hermione alejarse.

-Yo… Ron, lo siento, yo hablo con ella…- dijo Luna llorando- No era mi intención…

-Tranquila Luna, yo lo arreglo… Adiós- dijo el pelirrojo y hecho a correr a la sala común.

Hermione sintió que algo la jalaba hacia fuera. Se encontró de nuevo al frente del fuego, con el pensadero a un lado.

'Etonces todo fue una maldito mal entendido!' pensó Hermione triste. Tuvo ganas de correr a pedirle perdón a Ron, pero recordó la carta. La agarró y regresó a donde se había quedado.

_Ahora que ya entendiste lo que pasó. Espero que me perdones por haber permitido que Luna me diera aquel beso. Es tu decisión._

_Ahora, abre la caja mediana por favor._

Hermione abrió una caja envuelta en papel verde esmeralda. Vio un álbum fotográfico. Lo abrió, tres fotos en movimiento; una de ella en la biblioteca leyendo un libro; en la otra estaba Harry que no parecía muy feliz; y en la última Ron mirándola a ella embobado.

Pasó la pagina; Harry, Ron, Ginny, los gemelos y ella sentados en un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts riendo; paso las paginas y encontró muchas mas, al final, en la ultima pagina estaban las dos fotos mas recientes; Hermione leyendo un libro en la sala común y Ron mirándola con una sonrisita soñadora. Y la otra era Ron y ella besándose agarrados de la mano en un pasillo.

Hermione sonrió y se seco las lagrimas, lloraba por que había sido muy feliz con el y no quería perder su felicidad. Cerró el álbum y tomo la carta de Ron.

_Espero que te hayan gustado las fotos; Colin, su hermano y yo tuvimos que buscar en sus archivos de hace muchos años._

_Bueno, el ultimo regalo; es mas que un regalo una petición. Espero que a este punto ya me hayas perdonado, por que si no, no te va a gustar el ultimo regalo. Ábrelo._

Hermione extrañada abrió una cajita de terciopelo negro. Se encontró con un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante en el centro y por dentro las palabras 'Te amaré por siempre'. La castaña estalló en llanto, pero cerró la cajita y siguió leyendo.

_No te asustes, no te pido que te cases conmigo ahora. Ese anillo es solo una promesa, la promesa de que cuando salgamos de el colegio y terminemos nuestros estudios serás mi esposa, claro si tu lo quieres._

_Si tu respuesta es no, lo entenderé y no seré insistente, pero quédate con el anillo, de una forma u otra significa que te amaré por siempre, es algo que quiero que recuerdes._

_Con todo mi amor, Ronald Weasley_

Hermione sonrió y se colocó el anillo. Dejó las cosas en su cuarto y entro a la recamara de los chicos. Ron estaba sentado al borde de la cama, miraba el reloj con impaciencia. Cuando sintió a alguien entrar miro a Hermione con miedo. Esta se acerco a el y lo beso.

-Si…- dijo Hermione y abrazó a Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió, ya sabía lo que significaba ese 'si'. Significaba que seria feliz por el resto de su vida.

Fin

(N.A: DE VERDAD CREEN QUE LE VOY A DAR UN FINAL TAN PATETICO A ESTA HISTORIA QUE ME HA COSTADO TANTO? NO… YA ME CONOCEN… ASI NO TERMINO YO LAS COSAS…. ESTO VA PARA LARGO…)

Ginny se despertó asustada, ya era lunes.. Clases…

G: Maldita sea! Que le paso a mis fines de semana! Ya es lunes! TT

C: Quiero dormir………mmmmmmm………

G: Ni yo misma me escucho….TT

A pesar de sentirse fastidiada por tener que ir a clases, se sentía muy bien consigo misma por haber ayudado a Ron a resolver lo de Hermione. Ya se había encontrado a esos dos bazuqueándose en el salón y, como siempre les había gritado: 'busquense un cuarto', pero le había guiñado un ojo a Ron. Que le sonrió felizmente. Se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que esos dos estaban comprometidos, pero bueno, que más da…

C: Tengo sueño…MMMMMM….

G: Floja!

C: Te has dado cuenta de que solo faltan dos semanas para el baile y no tienes pareja? A menos de que vallamos con mi sex símbol preferido…

G: Ascoooo! Deja de decirle así!

C: No me mientas, te gusta!

G: Cállate… Yo amo a Harry!

C: Estas segura?

**RESPUESTAS A SUS CRITICAS:**

**GINNY POTTER W: **Bueno chica, la verdad este no es mi primer FF, solo que mi mente es asi, a veces se siente sola (y sin novio) y comienza a pensar cosas romanticonas. Me gusto mucho tu comentario, aunque, sinceramente, la verdad duele. Y me vi impulsada a una serie de cosas vengativas en contra de ti. Pero, olvide mis instintos asesinos y ahora tratare de mejorar eso de lo cursi.

**AMATXO:** Ya te mandé un mail con mi secretito. Espero que te halla llegado.;)

**MARY POTTER W86: **Holas, la verdad es que si alguien me pregunta lo que tu me preguntaste yo respondo: Es un Ginny/Alguien, por que ni yo misma lo se. Ya se que confunde un poquito, pero es una mala maña que tengo, el tratar de impresionar a la gente y termino confundiendolos. DISCULPENME!...En mi proximo FF trataré de cambiar eso.

**ASHLEY-MALFOY:** Holas girl, espero que te siga gustando el camino que toma este FF. Y, bueno, respondan sinceramente…Basándose en este FF ¿No querrian ser la suertudota de Gin? Un besote! (No le digas rara a la conciencia por que me puedes hacer molestar bastante! Esa soy yo! Asi pienso yo! (Aunque no tan descontroladamente…bueno… puede ser que si XD ))

**PIBYWEASLEY: **Niñaaaaa! Como puedes decir que la Gin se olvidó de Harry? Simplemente… está(como yo) loca(y embobada con mi sex simbol Draco).

A los que faltan igual muchiiiiiisiiiiisiiiimas gracias por dejar sus RR y por leer esta loca historia que se me ocurre en clase de mates! Besos a todos! GRACIAS!

PREGUNTAS PARA EL SIG CAP:

**-CON QUIEN IRA GINNY AL BAILE?**

**-AMARÁ GINNY A HARRY?**

**-PODRE CONSEGUIRLE UN NOMBRE MEJOR A LA TIENDA DE ARTICULOS PARA EL MAGO SABIO?**

**-DEJARÉ DE SER VENGATIVA CON LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y NO ME DEJAN REWIEWS?**

Nadie lo sabe…….. MUAJAJAJAJA! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

PSD: DRACO T AMO! MUAJAJAJAJA! MUAJAJAJAJA!

Acabo de descubrir que mi porquería de computadora no esta revisando la gramática!


	10. El esperado baile

**eL eSpErAdO BaILe!**

-Ginevra apurate! En una hora inicia el baile!- gritó Gabriela apurando a Ginny que había pasado una hora duchándose.

Gabriela se había llevado sus cosas a la torre Gryffindor para poder maquillar y peinar a Ginny y que la pelirroja hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Finalmente Ginny acordó ir con Dean, que tampoco tenia pareja. Pero iban solo en plan de amigos. Y Gaby iba acompañada por Colin y no sabia que tan de amigos se podía poner la cosa.

Después de lo que parecieron mil horas para Gaby, Ginny salio del baño con una toalla enrollada.

-Apurate Gin!- exclamo Gaby mientras cerraba la puerta de la ducha detrás de ella con un portazo.

Ginny sacó su túnica y la admiro.

C: Creo que si no tenemos a todos los chicos de Hogwarts con el look; con esta túnica los vamos a tener.

G: No es para tanto!

C: Bueno, se que a mi sex simbol Drakito lo tendremos.

G: Deja de decirle así!...

C: Esta bien, pero, todavía no entiendo por que no fuimos con el al baile.

G: Por arrogante! Si me lo hubiera pedido..

C: Le hubiéramos dicho que si sin pensarlo!

G: Nos vamos entendiendo..

La pelirroja olvido la conversación con su conciencia y se dispuso a arreglarse.

-Gaby, no me puedo arreglar! Tu eres la única que sabe como! Apurate!- gritó Ginny nerviosa. Un segundo después salio Gaby con una bata de baño y su varita en mano con mirada demencial.

-Todo yo!- dijo la morena extendiendo su túnica de gala en una de las camas. Ginny puso cara de perrito regañado y se sentó en una silla delante de la peinadora- Que te hago en el pelo?... ya se!- dijo con una cara que daba miedo.. Se veía.. Malvada.

Una hora después Colin caminaba de derecha a izquierda al lado de Dean que ni se movía. Los dos esperaban en la puerta del Gran Salón, ya se podía entrar pero ellos esperaban afuera a las chicas.

-Vas a abrir un hueco en el suelo, Colin- Inmediatamente el chico se volteo a ver quien había dicho eso y al ver se quedo boquiabierto. Tenía al frente a Gabriela, con una túnica escotada amarilla con dorado que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel.

-Hola.- fue lo único que el chico pudo decir.

-Mejor entramos…-

Draco estaba sentado en una de las mesas de seis personas con Millicent, que iba con un chico Ravenclaw, Crabbe y Goile, que iban sin parejas y Pansy que no lo había soltado desde que lo vio solo en la sala común.

Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto.

Ginny entro con un aire de majestuosidad y arrogancia que hizo que todos la miraran.

Llevaba una túnica blanca de escote triangular, le llegaba hasta casi arrastrar y en la parte de abajo tenia algunas mariposas plateadas bordadas. El maquillaje sencillo, solo llamando la atención con sus labios pintados de rojo resaltados aun más con brillo labial. Su cabello caía en bucles con algunas mariposas plateadas por aquí y allá.

Draco la miro por un momento y ella le devolvió la mirada, casi pudo jurar que la vio sonreírle, pero no.

-----------

C: Todos nos miran! Siii! Sonriele a Drakito… míralo, se le va a salir la baba.

G: Que bello… digo… que baboso!

C: Te descubriste tonta!

G: A disfrutar la fiesta, me olvido de ti por unas horas..

C: Olvídame…

G: Dramática… TT

Estaba sentada hablando con Gaby cuando una voz conocida le hablo.

-Weasley... Bailemos...- Ginny volteo y vio a Draco Malfoy con la mano extendida.

Gabriela prácticamente tiró a Ginny de su silla haciéndola pararse.

-Pero, Malfoy… yo no bailo bien…- mintió Ginny, siendo arrastrada por Draco a la pista. La verdad era que tenía un pequeño radio a pilas Muggle en su cuarto y se la pasaba bailando cuando no tenía nada que hacer o cuando estaba limpiando.

-Eso lo veremos Weasley…- dijo Draco. Estaban en el medio de la pista, la música comenzó a sonar. Ginny había escuchado esa canción tantas veces.

_Who's this?_

_(DA-DDY-YAN-KEE!)_

_Súbele mambo pa que mi gata prenda lo motores _

_Súbele mambo pa que mi gata prenda lo motores _

_Súbele mambo pa que mi gata prenda lo motores _

_Que se prepararen que lo que viene es pa' que le den (duro!_)

Draco colocó sus manos en las caderas de la pelirroja e hizo que esta la siguiera. Ginny sentía una pena horrible. De repente al escuchar mejor la canción se olvido de donde y con quien estaba y comenzó a bailar como si estuviera en su cuarto limpiando.

_Mamita yo se que tu no te me va a quitar (Duro!) _

_Lo que me gusta es que tú te dejas llevar (Duro!) _

_Todos los weekends ella sale a vacilar (Duro!) _

_Mi gata no para de janguear porque_

Ella solía descargar su rabia gritando, pero en ese momento, toda la rabia que tenia por todo lo que pasaba en su vida; la comenzó a descargar en su baile.

De repente sus movimientos comenzaron a estar cargados de pasión y ritmo. Movía las caderas insinuantemente y alzaba los brazos.

_Ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)_

_Como le encanta la gasolina (dame más gasolina!) (x2) _

_Ella prende la turbina _

_No discrimina _

_No se pierde ni un party de marquesina _

_Se acicala va pa la esquina _

_Luce también que hasta la sombra le combina _

_Asesina, Me domina _

_Janguea en carro, motoras, y limosina _

_Llena su tanque de adrenalina _

_Cuando escucha reggaeton en la cocina_

Se sentía libre, le dio la espalda a el chico y siguió moviendo las caderas, iba cambiando el ritmo cada poco y su acompañante se iba acoplando al ritmo y acortando la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos. Llego con un sensual movimiento de caderas hasta el piso y regreso hasta el nivel normal. Se volteo dándole la cara al chico y con los ojos cerrados siguió bailando.

_Ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)_

_Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) (x2) _

_(YO!) Aquí yo soy de los mejores _

_No te me ajores _

_En la pista nos llaman lo matadores _

_tu haces que cualquiera se enamore _

_Cuando bailas al ritmo de los tambores, _

_Esto va pa' las gatas de to' colores _

_Para la mayores, pa' la menores _

_Para la que son mas zorras que los cazadores _

_Pa' la mujeres que no apagan su motore_

El chico era un gran bailarín y ella parecía haberse olvidado de con quien estaba bailando. La canción bajó el tono un poco y Ginny reposó su cabeza por un momento en el hombro de su acompañante. Pero luego acelero e hizo que Ginny volviera a moverse, cada nota hacia que su cuerpo vibrara.

Draco puso las manos posesivamente en las caderas de Ginny y ella puso sus manos sobre las de el. El chico marcaba el paso completamente.

Un grupito de parejas miraba asombrados la 'demostracion' de los jóvenes.

_Tenemo' tu y yo algo pendiente _

_Tu me debes algo y lo sabes _

_Conmigo ella se pierde _

_No le rinde cuentas a nadie 2x _

_Súbele mambo pa que mi gata prenda lo motores _

_Súbele mambo pa que mi gata prenda lo motores _

_Súbele mambo pa que mi gata prenda lo motores_

Parecía como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban y uno se adaptaba al ritmo del otro. Los latidos de sus corazones y sus respiraciones eran aceleradas. Ginny tomó las manos de Draco y las llevo hacia arriba, en el aire y bajó las suyas. Luego las manos del chico se deslizaron por la silueta de Ginny hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde se quedaron y ella poso las suyas sobre las de el. El baile era carnal, lascivo, agresivo, provocador y lujurioso.

_Que se prepararen que lo que viene es pa' que le den (duro!) _

_Mamita yo se que tu no te me va a quitar (Duro!) _

_Lo que me gusta es que tu te dejas llevar (Duro!) _

_Todos los viernes ella sale a vacilar (Duro!) _

_Mi gata no para janguear porque _

_Ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)_

_Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) (x3)_

La música acabo, Ginny miró a los ojos de Draco que sonreía arrogantemente. Luego miró a la gente que los miraba.

C: Que hicimos?

G: Retirada!

Draco la miro con una miraba que preguntaba: 'No que no sabias bailar?' Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y salio del gran salón.

--------------------------

Ron miró hacia la pista y vio lo que llamaba la atención de todos.

-GINNY Y MALFOY?- Gritó molesto y asombrado. Pero en ese momento se acabo la musica y Ginny salio del gran salón corriendo..

-Tranquilo Ron..- dijo Hermione

-Ya hablaré con ella…- dijo el pelirrojo olvidando la escena…- Ahora usted, señorita Granger próximamente de Weasley, va a bailar conmigo.-dijo Ron alegre.

-----------------

Ginny llegó corriendo hasta la sala común. Se sentó al frente del fuego por que sabia que a esas horas y por el baile nadie la iba a molestar.

C: Q bien baila mi sex simbol..

G: Oh Dios! De verdad que me confundes mas! Deja de decirle así a Malfoy!

C: Te ayudo? Que es lo que no entiendes?

G: No se si me gusta Malfoy… Yo siento que amo a Harry..

Dean entró por el retrato y corrió a sentarse al lado de Ginny.

-Gin, puedo saber que fue eso?- pregunto Dean un poco molesto. La verdad es que a el no le gustaba Ginny, la quería como a una hermana y se preocupaba por ella.

-Ya ni yo lo se! Me dejé llevar por esa maldita canción!- dijo Ginny molesta.

-Ginevra, me tienes que responder algo con sinceridad- dijo el moreno serio- Te gusta Malfoy?

G: No.. creo..

C: Acéptalo, el lo va a entender..

G: Entender que? Que odio a Draco?

-No……………….se- dijo Ginny pensativa. En un movimiento se apoyo en el hombro de Dean y algunas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. Dean le acaricio el pelo.

-Ay Gin, seguro estas muy confundida. Pero tienes que tratar de despejarte. Estoy seguro de que Malfoy tiene intenciones contigo y si lo quieres las tienes que aprovechar.- Dijo Dean mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.

-Dean, es que; yo amo a Harry, lo he amado desde siempre, pero, ahora que se fue y Malfoy se dio cuenta de que existo… no se..- dijo Ginny y se secó las lagrimas.

-Gin, si Harry te dijo que fueras feliz y que salieras con gente, no veo por que no darte una oportunidad con Malfoy- dijo Dean.

-No se, es que.. es tan arrogante- dijo la pelirroja.

C: Eso es lo que nos gusta de el!

G: Vete de aquí! Esto es una discusión seria! Estas arruinando el momento!

C: Bueno, pero que conste que lo que me gusta de el es su arrogancia y seguridad… y no pude pasar por alto el hecho de que esta TAAAN BUENO!

G: Después discutiremos el hecho de que es lo que nos gusta de el.. por ahora; seriedad!

-Pero; te gusta o no?- pregunto el moreno decidido.

-Si… pero, no es amor… amor es lo que siento por Harry. Lo que siento por Malfoy es una atracción, pero es demasiado fuerte. Es mas fuerte que yo.- dijo la pelirroja un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno, lo de que se atraen se nota por la forma en que se complementaron bailando...- dijo Dean recordando la escena del baile- Donde aprendiste a bailar así?

Draco salio del Gran Salón solo y comenzó su recorrido hacia su sala común mientras recordaba el episodio del baile.

-Vas a ser mía Weasley- susurro mientras recordaba- No me importa si yo soy un Malfoy y tu una Weasley. Tienes que ser mía.

NO HABLE ANTS XQ NO QRIA ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO.. PERO MIS PENSAMIENTOS EN ORDEN DE SUCESOS FUERON: BAILO CONTIGO TODAS LAS VECES QUE QUIERAS DRACO!; GINNY TE ODIO; DRACO TE AMO! BAILA CONMIGO; GINNY ERES UNA $$# REGALADA!; LASCIVO? LUJURIOSO?..YO QUIERO ESO! BUA! Y por ultimo: SUSPIRO... DRACO T AMO!

YAAAAAAA! SE ACABÓ EL CAPITULO.. LA VDAD NU ESTÁ MUY LARGO PERO… QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA?

YA ESTOY CERO INSPIRACION.. ME EXPRIMÍ TODA CON ESE BAILE…

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

SI LES GUSTÓ: DEJEN CRITICAS!

SI LO ODIARON: DEJEN CRITICAS!

SI ME QUIEREN PEDRIR QUE DEJÉ DE ESCRIBIR PARA NO OCUPAR EL ESPACIO EN LA PAGINA: DEJEN CRITICAS..!

SE LES QUIERE! GRACIAS POR LEER Y APOYARME! BESOS A TODOS! vp


	11. Frio

**FrÍo…**

-Al fin! Salida a Hogsmeade!- grito Ginny al leer la cartelera de la sala común. La verdad es que ya estaban en enero y la última vez que habían ido a Hogsmeade había sido en diciembre.

-Si, bueno, Gin… yo no podré ir contigo…- dijo Gaby sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Por queeee?- pregunto Ginny repitiendo la acción de la morena.

-Bueno, es que voy con…Colin- dijo Gaby un poco sonrojada. Ginny sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-Al fin! Una cita!- Grito Ginny y justo en ese momento entro Colin a la sala común y se sonrojo cuando escucho lo de la cita.

Ginny y Gaby se quedaron mirando y luego se echaron a reír.

Colin las miro un poco extrañado y subió a su cuarto sin saludar.

-Gin! Pobrecito!- dijo Gaby recuperando el aliento después de tanto reír.

-Y en el baile no paso nada? Besos? Declaraciones?- pregunto la pelirroja curiosa.

-No! A diferencia de tu y Malfoy, nosotros solo hablamos!- dijo Gaby haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara a sobremanera.

-Te dije que no quiero hablar de la escena del baile…- dijo la pelirroja apenada- Aunque la disfrute mucho- susurro para si misma

-Te escuche Ginevra!-Grito la morena victoriosa-Te gusto! Te gusta el!- exclamo mas bajo para que solo Ginny la escuchara

-Bueno, puede ser, pero solo es algo físico…- dijo Ginny sonrojada.

Conciencia: Físico? Vas a negar que te gusta tu actitud? Su arrogancia, su seguridad?

Ginny: Ya regresaste! Por favor cállate un rato.

Gaby se quedo perpleja; Ginny había aceptado que le gustaba Malfoy. Lo había aceptado!

-Ginny, estas segura de lo que acabas de decir? Tienes fiebre? Snape te ha estado usando para probar pociones?- pregunto Gaby asustada.

-Estoy totalmente segura. Me gusta Malfoy y no lo voy a seguir callando!- exclamo Ginny.

-QUE TE GUSTA MALFOY?- Grito Ron que se había acercado a los muebles para sentarse y había escuchado todo. Ginny se sonrojó a sobremanera y toda la sala común volteo a verla.

-Que miran?- pregunto alzándose con la varita en mano. Acto seguido todo el mundo volvió a lo que hacia y Ron seguía ahí parado. Totalmente sorprendido.

-Ginevra…. Te gusta Malfoy?- pregunto Ron en un tono un poco mas bajo.

-Si…. No…. Si!-dijo evadiendo la mirada de Ron- No es de tu incumbencia, vete con tu novia sangre sucia a un cuarto, anda.- Dijo Ginny con voz fría.

-Primero; a Hermione no le vuelvas a decir sangre sucia- dijo Ron apretando los puños y sus oreas se colorearon de rojo- segundo; si Hermione y yo necesitamos un cuarto o no, solo lo decidimos nosotros. Y tercero; como no me expliques que es eso de que te gusta Malfoy le mando ya una lechuza a mamá y a los gemelos.- dijo Ron amenazante.

Ginny solo sonrió irónicamente y se sentó al lado de Gaby que no había hablado, ni se movía.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras con tu noviecita… Y déjame vivir mi vida- dijo la pelirroja molesta.

-Gin, por favor. Tu sabes que todo lo que quiero es protegerte, no quiero que ese mortifago te haga daño.- dijo Ron sentándose cerca de ellas.

-Draco no es mortifago!- exclamo Ginny levantándose de el sillón, pero en lo que analizo lo que había dicho se sentó otra vez.

-Draco?- preguntaron Gaby y Ron a la vez. Ginny miro a Ron, luego a Gaby.

-Malfoy no es mortifago. Además Ronald, yo no necesito que me cuides, sabes muy bien que se me defender.- dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada.

(N.A: SABE Q NO S MORTI XQ SE LO BUCEO MILIMETRO A MILIMETRO EN EL LAGO Y NO TNIA LA MARCA T.)

-Bueno Ginevra, yo tenia entendido que tu estabas enamorada de Harry, pero veo que no es así. Y te digo algo; si el hurón ese te hace algo y yo me entero en, diez minutos esta toda la familia Weasley en el castillo para matarlo. Me entendiste?- pregunto Ron levantándose de su asiento.

-Bueno Ronald, ya no te quiero seguir dando explicaciones de quien me gusta o no. Además, si el hurón ese como tu le dices, me hace algo, la primera en tener el gusto de hacerlo sufrir seré yo.- dijo Ginny y se levanto primero que el y se fue a su cuarto y Gaby la siguió.

-Harry donde estas cuando se te necesita?- fue lo ultimo que se le escuchó decir a Ron antes de que saliera de la sala común para ir a cenar.

-Gaby! Que linda estas! Colin se va a quedar perplejo cuando te vea!- dijo Ginny que tenia media hora esperando a la morena en la entrada del castillo para salir a Hogsmeade.

-Eso espero amiga!- digo Gaby insegura. Comenzaron a caminar hacia Hogsmeade.-Y, que vas hacer en Hogsmeade?- pregunto Gaby. Ella tenía una cita con Colin, así que Ginny andaría sola.

-No se, creo que daré un paseo a ver si se me aclara la mente.- Dijo Ginny un poco ida- Que frió…- después de una camita sin palabras llegaron a Hogsmeade.

-Bueno Gaby.. Suerte con Colin!- dijo Ginny despidiéndose de la morena..

Gaby entro a las tres escobas dejando a Ginny en el centro del pueblo.

El frió hacia que su piel se viera más blanca de lo normal y le producía escalofríos. Aun así siguió caminando, cruzo todo el pueblo hasta llegar a las afueras de la casa de los gritos. Se quito la chaqueta y se sentó bajo un árbol. Quería que el frió le helara la sangre y el corazón, quería dejar de sentir, de sufrir.

Quiso contener las lágrimas pero no pudo. Abrazo sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza.

C: Por que lloramos?

G: Por que no entiendo nada! Estoy muy confundida(N.A: IGUAL Q LA ESCRITORA)! Yo tengo que amar a Harry, pero de verdad me gusta Malfoy…

C: Yo creo que si Harry de verdad te ama, será feliz si tú eres feliz.

G: Y si Malfoy no es mi felicidad?

C: Entonces volverás a Harry y si el quiere te aceptará.

Lloró aun más. Ahora se permitía querer a Draco, pero todavía estaba mal. Sentía como el frió la iba llenando de dudas y congelaba sus lagrimas.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. No miró a la persona, solo sintió sus brazos fuertes y calidos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-No deberías estar así Weasley. Te puedes enfermar- dijo una voz fría. Ginny alzó la mirada y se encontró con los cautivadores y ya no tan fríos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. No intento soltarse de el, solo bajó la mirada otra vez.

Así estuvieron alrededor de media hora, hasta que Ginny comenzó a temblar de frió. Draco la soltó y tomó la chaqueta de ella que estaba a su lado y se la ofreció.

-Weasley, ponte la chaqueta, te vas a enfermar- Dijo Draco esperando que la pelirroja se moviera. Ginny alzó la cabeza.

-Que importa si me enfermo, Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny secándose las lagrimas. Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de rojo pálido.

-No importa. Solo que si te enfermas me puedes contagiar, Weasley.- dijo Draco con frialdad.

G: Muérete! No ves que me lastimas maldito rubito?

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza y siguió llorando.

-Weasley no me hagas decir cosas que no debo y ponte la maldita chaqueta por que si!- dijo Draco que trataba de sonar frío y sonó preocupado. (N.A: DRACO T AMO!)

-No debes o no quieres?- pregunto Ginny curiosa.

-Las dos cosas- respondió Draco un poco sonrojado- Ponte la maldita chaqueta!- exclamo molesto.

Con pereza Ginny tomó la chaqueta y se la puso.

-Feliz?- le pregunto a Draco secándose las lagrimas.

-Debería estarlo?- pregunto el rubio ocultando una sonrisa. Sus caras se acercaron un poco.

-Tu sabrás- dijo Ginny acercándose a la cara de Draco. Pudo sentir su aliento fresco y poco a poco fue rozando sus labios. Hasta que los de el atraparon los suyos en un profundo beso.

-Besa tan bien…….- pensó Ginny

-Que me estas haciendo Weasley..? Me traes mal…- pensó Draco

Cuando se separaron Ginny estaba totalmente sonrojada.

C: Lo amo!

G: Shh…

-Además de bailar muy bien besas muy bien…- dijo Draco con arrogancia

-Cállate Malfoy, no quiero hablar de ese baile…- dijo Ginny

-Si insistes… Aunque yo lo disfrute mucho- dijo el rubio y la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-Que quieres de mi Malfoy? Esto es un juego?- pregunto la pelirroja tensa

Draco la beso y luego le masajeo la los hombros.

-Relájate Weasley, esto no es un juego- dijo mirándola a los ojos- por lo menos no para mi…

C: No se tu, a mi me sonó a que esta siendo sincero un 85; eso es bastante para un Malfoy.

G: Y si me engaña?

C: Ya te lo dijo Ron, toda la familia Weasley le da su merecido.. Además, que te podría hacer ese rubito hermoso indefenso? Aunque creo que me gusta más cuando es arrogante…

G: A mi también… (N.A: Y A MÍ!)

-Pero tu eres un Malfoy y yo una Weasley, me odias... Esto no puede ser...

-Si no quieres que no sea, no- dijo el rubio y en un segundo su mirada volvió a tener esa arrogancia típica.- Aunque yo se que si quieres…- dijo y se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Ginny.

-Por que eres tan arrogante?- preguntó la pelirroja.- Te he querido preguntar esto desde que te vi la primera vez…

Draco sonrió sensualmente y le susurro al oído

-Así soy yo- la beso- Arrogante, presumido… deseado…- dijo mirándola a los ojos. En ese instante Ginny comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- De que te ríes?

-Así de deseado serás que hasta un club de fans tienes…- Draco alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta- El nombre me lo reservo, ya eres bastante creído…

-Bueno, lo de deseado solo lo dije por ti...-dijo el rubio sonriente.

-Que confianzas son estas Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny- Que te hace creer que te deseo?- pregunto la pelirroja desafiante.

-Vamos Ginny, te tengo que volver a demostrar que tiemblas ante mi y que me deseas?- pregunto Malfoy arrogante.

-Te estas tomando demasiadas confianzas Drakito… Para ti soy Weasley… Además, si te deseo o no es mi problema- dijo Ginny desafiante y los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

C: DRAKITO? ASI LE DIGO YO NO TU! EL ES MIOOO!

G: SHH… CALLESE QUE AQUÍ LA QUE MANDA SOY YO! ADEMAS EL ES MIO.. MIRA COMO ME DESEA Y ME ADORA..

C: Estas andando demasiado con mi sex simbol, Weasley…TT

-Vamos Weasley, acéptalo- dijo Draco rozando sus labios en el cuello de Ginny la cual de estremeció.

-No te vas a dar por vencido, verdad?- preguntó Ginny jugando con un mechón de pelo del rubio. El levantó la mirada y la miró a los ojos.

-No. Yo lo acepto, me gustas Weasley. Eres tu la que no termina de aceptar- dijo Draco y sensualmente la besó en los labios.

-Si Drakito, me gustas. Ya?- dijo Ginny cuando se separo de el. Draco sonrió arrogantemente y la besó otra vez.

-Viste, no era tan difícil, Weasley- dijo el sonriente.

-Ya lo acepte, ahora deja de estar besándome- dijo Ginny alejándolo un poco de ella

C: NOOOOOOOOOO! QUE SIGA! QUE SIGAAAAAAAA!

G: Hay que hacernos de rogar un poco… ver que tan lejos va a llegar.

-No finjas, Weasley. Eso también te gusta- dijo Draco y la besó en el cuello. Ginny cerró los ojos pero de repente los abrió y se paro del frió suelo, Draco la imitó.

-Ya te vas, Weasley?- pregunto Draco.

-Si, no ves que ya es tarde? Deben ser como las seis..- dijo Ginny mirando el cielo oscurecido.

-Antes respondeme una pregunta…- dijo Draco y la agarró por el brazo y la acerco a el, cosa que hizo que la respiración de la pelirroja se agitara- Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

C: SIIIIII!

G: Momento, momento……

-No se Drakito, no me gustaría tener a todo tu club de fans en mi contra…- dijo Ginny pensativa.

-Weasley, dejé mi arrogancia a un lado por un rato- dijo el rubio acariciando la pecosa mejilla de Ginny.

-No se…- dijo Ginny y se acerco a el y suavemente le besó la mejilla, la comisura de los labios y lo miro a los ojos- Mi hermano se pondría furico… y toda mi casa- continuo, jugando con un mechón de pelo de Draco- Y tu casa… imaginate… haría molestar a todos los Slytherin…- sonrió malévolamente- si- Draco la besó.

-Sabía que dirías que si…- dijo el rubio

-No abuses de tu suerte, Drakito…- dijo Ginny y lo besó- Bueno, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir- dijo y se soltó del rubio que la tenia abrazada.

-Todavía es temprano…- dijo Draco atrayéndola hacia el.

-No, tengo prohibido estar fuera del castillo de noche, sola

-Voy contigo, a la hora que sea, yo te protejo- dijo el rubio desafiante.

(N.A: Y DESPUES PREGUNTAN: 'COMO ES QUE LO AMAS?... YO LES PREGUNTO: 'COMO NO AMARLOOO?)

-Nooo! Con un mortifago menos me dejan andar!- Dijo Ginny bromeando pero Draco de puso serio.

-Tú sabes que no soy un mortifago, ni siquiera tengo la marca..- dijo Draco que ya se había quitado la capa, la chaqueta y procedía a quitarse la camisa para mostrar que no tenia la marca.

C: Que se la quite! Que se la quite!... esto se pone bueno! Que se la quite! Que se la qu..

-Tranquilo! Lo se! No hace falta que te quites la ropa!- dijo Ginny nerviosa.

C: Buuu! Fuera! Boten a la pelirroja esa! Quemenla en la hogueraaaaa!

-Claroooo- dijo Draco recordando- el día del lago. Que hermosa te veías entrando al castillo con tu nuevo look- se acerco a ella- acaso te pone nerviosa que me quite la ropa?- pregunto y la acerco mas a el agarrandola por la cintura.

-N…no- dijo nerviosa- para nada. Mejor nos vamos no?- dijo evitando la conversación.

-Como quieras, Gin…- dijo Draco y se puso la chaqueta y la capa otra vez.

-Que confianzudo, Drakito- dijo Ginny.

-Bueno…- se acerco a ella y la besó de una forma agresivamente apasionada- Ahora eres MI novia- dijo y la tomó suavemente de la mano.- Vamos?

Los dos se encaminaron al castillo, medio tomados de la mano. Se despidieron en la entrada del castillo y cada uno se fue a su torre.

Ginny entró a la sala común de Gryffindor y la escena que vio fue… extraña…

Colin y Gaby besándose en un sillón. La mitad de los alumnos Gryffindor mirando por una ventana embobados y Ron rojo de ira esperando a alguien cerca de la puerta.

-Ginevra!- Exclamo Ron al verla.

C: Preparados..

-Que hacías tu a estas horas afuera del castillo…?

C: Listos?

-…Con Malfoy!- grito terminando la oración

C: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

--------------------------

Le puse ese nombre al capitulo por que sacando cuentas noté que es una de las palabras que mas se repite… En fin… Durante las primeras partes de la charla entre Ginny y Draco no hable por que estaba sin habla; en pocas palabras la envidia me carcomía el alma.. si es que tengo alma.. XD

El capitulo además de para mi va para todos ustedes… lo digo antes de que me lancen tomates…q por cierto no me gustan… así q me lanzan otra cosa… Y si van a ser bolas de papel solo las acepto hechas con fotos de Dan para estirarlas y pegarlas en mi cuarto..

… Bueno.. No me queda nada si no recordarles que desde que Ginny está saliendo con Malfoy estoy teniendo un serio bloqueo sobre lo que va a suceder… Así que POR FAVOR! Si no me dejan una critica o me mandan un mail para decirme con quien les gustaría que quede Ginny--- Voy a tener que detener la historia hasta nuevo aviso! TT… No me hagan hacer esas cosas! Ayúdenmeeeeeeeeeeee!

Preguntas para el aproximo capitulo:

-Habrá próximo capitulo?


	12. Noticias peligrosas

**NoTiCiAs PeLiGrOsAs**

C: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeraaaaaaaaaaaa!

-No piensas responder?- preguntó Ron.

-Yo…el…hem…- la pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa- nosotrossomosnovios- dijo rápidamente

-Ah… son novios…- dijo Ron sin darle importancia. 3…2…1…0…hem…0!...0!...- QUE USTEDES QUE? ESTAS LOCA? YO LO MATO! LO MATOOO!- Gritó Ron rojo de ira.

-Ro…Ronald contrólate!- exclamo la pelirroja entre molesta y nerviosa.

-PERO TU ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA? COMO VAS A ANDAR CON UN..UN MALFOY?- Exclamó Ron. A esas alturas ya toda la sala común se había enterado del romance D/G.

-Mira Ronald, lo que yo haga a deje de hacer con MI vida es MI problema!- exclamo la pelirroja molesta- Y si le haces algo a Draco te juro que me las pagas!- y dicho esto subió a su habitación dejando a toda la sala común y a su hermano boquiabiertos.

C: Así es! Con mi hot boyfriend no se metan!

Se acostó en su cama y dejó salir las lágrimas libremente; a esas horas todo el castillo sabría de lo suyo con Malfoy.

Alguien la abrazó.

-Tranquila, amiga- dijo Gaby- Felicitaciones!

Ginny se secó un poco las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Gracias

-Me cuentas?

-Solo si tú me cuentas de lo de Colin, los vi besándose…-dijo Ginny la pelirroja

-Hecho!...

Pasaron un tiempo contándose y riendo, hasta que llegaron las antipáticas compañeras de Ginny y les pidieron que salieran por que ellas necesitaban dormir.

Ya en la sala común a Ginny le entró hambre ya que no habían ido a cenar por estar hablando.

-Muero de hambre- anuncio la pelirroja- vamos a las cocinas!

-Vamos, seguro los elfos tendrán de esa exquisita tarta de chocolate con crema (N.A: RICO!)

En las cocinas comieron gran parte de las cosas que los elfos les ofrecían. (N.A: Y Q CONST Q SON BASTANTS COSAS) Después de tanto comer tomaron camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Apurare Gaby, nos puede agarrar Filch!- dijo Ginny acelerando el paso.

-Ustedes dos! Que hacen a estas horas en los pasillos?- preguntó una voz conocida.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y sonrió 'angelicalmente'.

-Draco, que sorpresa…- dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

-Ginny, que haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Draco curioso.

-Venimos de las cocinas, me estaba matando el hambre… algún problema?- preguntó desafiante.

-Y por que no fuiste a cenar?- pregunto Draco con insistencia.

-Bueno, es que, como ya sabrás, todo el colegio sabe de 'lo nuestro', y la verdad no me gusta que me estén mirando y hablando de mí mientras como.- dijo la pelirroja y se acerco a Draco dejando poco menos de un metro de distancia entre ellos.

-Te molesta que lo sepan?- preguntó el rubio

-No- culmino Ginny y se acerco a el y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hem… Chicos…- dijo Gaby incomoda

La pareja se separo y Draco la miro confundido.

-Nos conocemos?- pregunto arrogante

-Gabriela Thomas- dijo la chica un poco intimidada- Revenclaw, sexto curso.

-Ahm, ya se quien eres- afirmo y luego miró a Ginny- es tu amiga, no?- preguntó

-Claro! Es mi mejor amiga!- dijo Ginny sonriente pero se puso seria otra vez- Malf…Draco, te puedo pedir un favor?

-Depende… cual?- pregunto receloso

-Pues, si Ron viene a sacarte pelea, no lo mates. Eso déjamelo a mi- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo en la forma que lo hacen los gemelos cuando traman algo. Draco más como un reflejo que por cariño la abrazo.

-Claro que no lo voy a matar, pero no me hago responsable por lo que este fuera del concepto de matar…- dijo con malicia.

-Si, se lo merece…- dijo Ginny y lo besó levemente.

-Bueno, creo que deberían irse antes de que llegue alguien mas- dijo Draco.

-Bueno, adiós Drakito…- dijo Ginny y sin despedirse comenzó a alejarse, pero Draco la tomó por el brazo, la volteo y la pego a su cuerpo.

-No te despides de tu novio, Weasley?- pregunto arrogante.

C: Weasley? Con que así son las cosas, sex simbol?

Ginny se acerco a el peligrosamente y le susurro al oído rozando sus labios.

-Adiós, novio…- y se alejó con Gaby dejando a Malfoy petrificado. No entendía que era lo que le atraía de ella, solo entendía que la necesitaba.

Las chicas se separaron para ir a dormir cada una a su respectiva casa.

-Gaby! No voy a soportar que se me queden mirando como a un bicho raro!- dijo Ginny que se debatía entre entrar a desayunar al gran salón o quedarse sin comer.

-Vamos! Entra! No seas tonta!- decía Gaby que estaba 'muriendo' de hambre.

-No! Prefiero morir de hambre!- dijo Ginny en negativa, pero unos brazos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura y la atrajeron al cuerpo de…

-Malfoy… te hacia desayunando- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Weasley, deberías estar orgullosa de tener al mejor chico de todo Hogwarts- dijo Draco arrogante.

Por detrás se escucho la voz de Gaby decir algo como: Pobrecito, necesita terapia mental, aunque buenazo que esta! Y luego entró al gran salón.

Draco besó una vez mas a la pelirroja y la jaló hasta la puerta del Gran Salon. Cuando entraron todos se les quedaron mirando y murmurando cosas entre ellos. Cada uno se sentó en su respectiva mesa. Despues de comer atoradamente Ginny salio del comedor lo mas rapido que pudo para dirigirse a la clase de Historia de la Magia. En un segundo alguie la jaló a un aula vacia y cerró la puerta, y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que…

-Weasley, como estas?- pregunto Pansy Parkinson

-Que quieres Parkinson?- preguntó Ginny defensiva.

-Que agresiva. Bueno, si así lo quieres…- la Slytherin sacó su varita y apunto a Ginny al pecho- Aléjate de Draco, el es mío!

-Ni lo sueñes, estupida- dijo Ginny y sacó también su varita.

-A mi no me llames así! Weasley sucia! 'Everte Statum!'- grita Parkinson.

-'Protego!'- dice Ginny haciendo que el hechizo se desvié.

-Así que quieres hacerte la difícil, pobretona! No sabes con quien te metes! 'CRUCIO!'- Grito con odio la Slytherin. (N.A: Muajajaja! Sufre! Draco es mío!)

Por suerte, Ginny pudo esquivar la maldición. (N.A: TT) La pelirroja quedó impresionada por el maleficio lanzado por Pansy, pero no se iba a rendir…

-Estas loca Parkinson! 'Petrificus totalus!'- Grito la pelirroja y la Slytherin callo con un golpe seco al piso. Ginny se acercó a ella y le dio una patada.

-Eres tu la que no sabe con quien se mete, Parkinson. Ninguna mortifaga va a venir a molestarme! Nunca más te metas conmigo, maldita!- y dicho esto Ginny salio del aula asustada.

C: Esa tipa esta loca! Mira que lanzarme una imperdonable! Eso son años en Azkaban! Años!

G: Seguro es una mortifaga! Seguro!

C: Claro que si es! Ahora que hacemos? Le decimos a alguien?

G: Bueno, tal vez le digamos a Malfoy cuando hablemos con el, no?

C: Si, debe ser… Pero bueno, hoy no será, por que no vamos a clase…

G: No? Por que?

C: Te sientes mal! Te duele todo!

G: Ah?... Si insistes….

La pelirroja pasó la mañana y la mitad de la tarde en su cuarto, al parecer nadie notó su ausencia. Ya era tarde, así que todos debían estar saliendo de clases.

Una lechuza negra entró a la habitación y le extendió un pequeño pergamino a Ginny. Esta lo tomó y la lechuza se fue.

Weasley

Donde estas? Tu amiga me dijo que no fuiste a ninguna de tus clases. Te espero en el lago.

Draco Malfoy

C: Cielos! Nos olvidamos de hablar con nuestro boyfriend el sex simbol!

G: No le digas así! Lee esa carta! Mira todo el amor que me tiene! MIRALO! MI APELLIDO! NO: 'QUERIDA GINNY', NI 'GINNY', NOOO! WEASLEY!

C: Ya cállate y arreglare! Vamos!

El rubio estaba sentado a orillas del lago. Había buscado a su novia a todas horas y al parecer no había salido de su habitación. Ya no sabia que sentía, al principio era algo físico, había que aceptarlo, la Weasley era una de las chicas mas codiciadas de Hogwarts, pero ahora, ahora comenzaba a sentir algo, le gustaba verla feliz, y como le gustaba verla a la defensiva, desafiante. 'Draco que te está pasando?'.

Ginny se arreglo y se fue al lago. Llegó y lo vio sentado cerca de la orilla del lago, mirando la nada. Se acerco a el por detrás lentamente.

-Hola!- le susurro al oído haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.

-Weasley! Que te pasó? Por que faltaste a tus clases? Y por que no has ido a comer? Te sientes mal? Te hicieron algo? Quien fue? Dime!- dijo Draco que parecía… preocupado? (N.A: AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA!digo tipo animador de TV)

-No me paso nada Malfoy. No saludas a tu novia?- preguntó la pelirroja. Draco se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente, pero aun así había algo que lo hacia parecer preocupado.

-Segura? Por que no saliste en todo el día?- preguntó abrazando a la pelirroja por la cintura.

-Si, bueno… Deberías tener a tu club de fans mejor entrenado. La estupida de Parkinson trato de atacarme con un 'Crucio'- dijo Ginny que sonaba un poco molesta.

-QUE PANSY QUE?- Gritó Draco- Como se le ocurre a la inútil esa? Estas bien? Te hizo algo?- pregunto preocupado. (N.A: Es definitivo… Amo a Draco!)

-Estoy bien, la dejé petrificada en un salón, espero que algún día la encuentren…- dijo Ginny y sonrió. Pero Draco mantenía su semblante serio.-Que tienes?- pregunto la pelirroja y le acaricio la pálida mejilla.

-Sinceramente, la Parkinson está loca. Totalmente loca- dijo Draco que seguía pensando lo mismo.

-Ya, olvídalo, Malfoy. No fui a clases por que no tenia ganas - dijo Ginny. Draco la miro a los ojos y sonrió de forma seductora.

-Dime Draco…- dijo el rubio.

-Entonces tu dime Ginny…

-Esta bien… Ginevra!- dijo Draco para fastidiar a Ginny.

-Dracoo! No me llames así!- dijo Ginny y se le abalanzo encima para hacerle cosquillas. Draco reía con ganas, parecía estar feliz, ella lo hacia feliz. Después de tanto reír Ginny quedó recostada sobre el mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dime algo, Ginny… Todavía te gusta San Potter, verdad?- preguntó Draco que parecía un poco triste, pero trató de esconderlo. Ginny se separo de el incrédula…

-No lo puedo creer de ti Drakito! Tanto que me dijiste: 'Me deseas, Weasley'… Y ahora me preguntas que si me gusta Harry? Jajajajaja…- dijo Ginny en tono burlón y se rió con ganas. Pero Draco la calló con un apasionado beso.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos. Ginny vio que en los ojos de Draco se podía ver mas allá del color gris y la frialdad, en su mirada habia pasion, deseo y cariño.

La pelirroja se sonrojo.

-Te vez mas hermosa de lo normal cuando te sonrojas, Gin…- dijo Draco y le besó la frente.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos, no?- preguntó Ginny notando que oscurecia.

-Bueno, pero vamos a comer primero. Tienes que comer- dijo Draco levantandose y ofreciendole a ella una mano.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron al gran comedor, como en la mañana, la gran mayoria de los estudiantes se les quedaron mirando. Ginny se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor con Gaby y le contó todo lo que habia pasado. Incluyendo la pelea con pansy. Al terminar de cenar Ginny se levanto de su mesa y Draco de la suya y se despidieron antes de ir a dormir.

Ginny se despertó y se puso su uniforme para bajar a desayunar. Era mas temprano de lo normal, así que nadie estaba despierto.

C: Al fin! A clases!

Pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común.

G: Clases! Quieres clases?

C: Nop… solo que tenia que decir algo para romper el hielo…

G: Ahm… ok

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos fríos que la miraban, una mirada helada. Ya conocía esos ojos, pero, como había llegado allí?

Hello! Espero que les vaya gustando como va todo… He descubierto que las mejores horas para escribir es cuando estoy en el curso de matematicas, en vez de estar haciendo ejercicios de trigonometría o logaritmos, escribo, osea… Total relax!. Decidí, con ayuda y concejos de unas lectoras, darle un pequeñito giro a esta historia... Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y lo que se viene!

De quien será la mirada helada?

Y como llego allí?

Me siento very decepcionada de mi misma por que no he conseguido tener mas criticas, pero X, como sea… Igual voy a seguir escribiendo!

Besos para los que me dejan sus críticas. Y para lo que no; no sean malos! Déjenme aunque sea para decir: 'Estube aki, me gustó el FF' O algo así! Se aceptan, dudas, sugerencias, mensajes de apoyo, bolitas de papel hechas con fotos de Tom o Dan…! Los quiere! Verónicap


	13. de amores y engaños!

**De aMoReS Y "eNgAñOs"**

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con una mirada fría. No entiendo por que me mira así, lo que importa es que está aquí, regresó. Sin necesidad de palabras me acerco y lo abrazo, el me corresponde, pero no como yo esperaba. Lo miro a los ojos buscando la calidez y el amor que un día vi en ellos, por un momento me pierdo en la inmensidad de sus ojos. Que hipócrita soy! Estoy buscando amor! Esperando que el me abrase y me bese! Yo le mentí, lo insulte. Incluso ahora, estoy con Draco! Maldito sea el día que supe que existías Harry Potter! Maldito el día que nació ese amor!

Creo que el silencio es un poco incomodo, tengo tanto que explicarle. Le tengo que pedir perdón por todo lo que le hecho! Merlín! Que me perdone por favor! Tú sabes que yo lo quiero, que lo amo, si, lo amo. Como un hermano, un confidente, un consejero.

-Hola Gin, has cambiado bastante- me dice observándome. No se que decirle.

-Creo que tu también, no?- le digo, tal vez soné un poco agresiva, mal comienzo. El también lo notó- Creo que tengo mucho que explicarte…- digo y me alejo un poco de el.

-Tengo tiempo- dice tranquilo y se sienta en uno de los sillones cómodos. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Me siento en otro sillón.

-Yo… Harry, yo te tengo que pedir disculpas, por todo lo que te dije antes de que te fueras- digo un poco apenada.

-Solo quiero saber si es verdad lo que dijiste- dice secamente. Creo que está mas molesto de lo que yo pensé.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry!- digo e involuntariamente me levanto del sillón, pero me calmo un poco y me siento otra vez- Lo que pasa es que me sentí muy egoísta haciendo que te quedaras. Esa era la única forma de alejarte de aquí. Imagina que te pasara algo malo por no haberte entrenado, Harry. Yo no me lo hubiera perdonado- siento que una calida lagrima corre por mi rostro, si Draco estuviera aquí me diría: 'Eres débil Gin, los fuertes no lloran' y yo le respondería: 'Aun siendo débil te gusto Draco, así que cállate' y el me abrazaría. Pero Harry ni se inmuta.

-Entonces si me amas?- preguntó. Me miró a los ojos y esos ojos tan hermosos me dieron miedo, miedo a la verdad, miedo a hacerles daño, miedo a que pudieran reflejar odio. Tras un silencio abro la boca para hablar, pero el se adelanta- Sabes pequeña, dicen que si amas algo lo dejes libre, si vuelve es tuyo… si no… nunca lo fue- dijo frió. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón.

-Harry, yo si te amo… Tú eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, desde que te vi en la estación la primera vez, incluso cuando no sabía quien eras, quedé prendada a tu mirada, a ti. Poco a poco te conocí y de verdad me enamoré de ti. Y te juro que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fui la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero en este tiempo que pasamos separados, me di cuenta de que siempre te he amado como un hermano, como mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, el que me entiende, el que me quiere aunque me caiga por las escaleras o aunque la gente se burle de mi- dije con la voz quebrada y poco a poco sentí como las lagrimas se apoderaron de mis mejillas, no entiendo como se puede amar tanto. Siento que el me abraza, ahora si es un abrazo calido, lleno de cariño.

-No llores mi pequeña, por mi no- me dice, alzó la cara y lo veo, el me sonríe galantemente.- Yo te entiendo, ya se que estas saliendo con otro, creeme que me dolió tener que hacerte pasar por esto y ser tan frió contigo, pero tenia miedo Gin, miedo de que tu de verdad me odiaras- me dice un poco nostálgico.

Yo lo abrazo mas fuerte, el es perfecto no hay nada malo en el, incluso cuando le mentí, cuando soy la novia de su peor enemigo todavía me apoya, me soporta, me quiere.

El me seca las lágrimas.

-Te ves fea cuando lloras…- me dice bromeando.

-No es cierto! Yo me veo hermosa siempre! Me lo dijo la mejor persona del mundo!- dije y lo abrasé muy fuerte, el me lo había dicho cuando mis hermanos me hacían llorar y me molestaban.

-Gin, solo te pido que tengas cuidado con Malfoy. El es un mortifago, podría hacerte daño pequeña- me dice con dulzura.

-Tranquilo Harry, gracias por preocuparte, pero puedes estar seguro de que Draco no me va a hacer nada- digo y me levanto tratando de estirarme el uniforme un poco arrugado.

-Lo amas, verdad?- me pregunta arreglando su túnica negra elegante.

-Si Potter, lo amo- digo sonriente.

Los dos chicos se quedaron hablando y después de unos minutos bajó la pareja 'super pareja Gryffindor' (como los llamó Ginny) y se formó un gran escándalo de los chicos saludándose y abrazándose. Poco a poco fueron bajando todos los alumnos, unos saludaban a Harry y otros solo lo miraban con curiosidad y comentaban por lo bajo con sus compañeros.

Después de las insistencias de Ron, el trío Hogwarts, acompañado de 'la Weasley' bajaron a desayunar. Como era de esperarse el gran salón se quedó en un silencio sepulcral cuando Harry entró. Muchas chicas lo miraron y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Lo primero que Ginny buscó al entrar fue a Draco, pero este no había llegado, así que desayuno con el trío mientras informaban a Harry de todo lo que había sucedido en el colegio.

- …y la encontraron besándose con Creevey!- comentaba Ginny en vos baja a Harry. Cuando Gaby se puso atrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-Han de estar hablando de mi cuñado, por que Mi Colin no se besaría con nadie en los pasillos a menos de que sea yo..- dijo interrumpiendo a Ginny haciendo que pegara un brinco.

-Gaby! Me asustaste!- dijo Ginny aparentando estar molesta- Mira quien llegó!- dijo sonriente.

-Hola Harry. Te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó Gaby sentándose al lado de Ginny.

-Como olvidarte, Gabriela!- dijo Harry sonriendo- De no ser por ti la 'super pareja Gryffindor' no existiría…- dijo Harry mordiendo una tostada. En ese momento Ron se sonrojó y Hermione miró al piso.

Así paso el desayuno, entre bromas y recuerdos. Cada poco tiempo Ginny volteaba a la mesa de Slytherin pero al parecer Draco no se había aparecido en el desayuno. Cada quien se fue a sus clases, sin saber que por todo el castillo se corría un rumor que muy pronto llego a los oídos de quien menos debía.

Ginny se encontraba hablando con Gaby amenamente afuera de los invernaderos, esperando a que llegara la profesora. Sin que ellas lo notaran, alguien estaba muy cerca de ellas, cada vez mas cerca.

-Weasley, necesito hablar contigo- dijo la voz fría de Draco Malfoy. Ginny se volteo y lo miró inquisidoramente, lo había estado buscando toda la mañana y el no había aparecido, aun así se acercó a el para besarlo, pero el se lo impidió.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Ginny un poco extrañada por la reacción de SU novio.

C: Y ahora a este que le dio?

G: Al fin apareces! Me dejaste sola cuando llegó Harry! Casi me desmayo!

C: Ups, perdoncito, estabas muy nerviosa y no me escuchaste

G: O.o? Si? Ahm, bueno, como sea.

Cuando se percató, Ginny estaba el las orillas del lago acompañando a Draco.

-Que hacemos aquí? De que quieres hablar? Por que no dejaste que te besara?- preguntó Ginny que no podía aguantar los nervios y la curiosidad.

-Ya me contaron que regresó Potter. No he tenido el 'placer' de verlo, Ginevra. Ya te vi saltando de felicidad en el desayuno.- dijo fríamente

-No digas eso Draco! No es lo que tú crees!- dijo Ginny un poco agitada y secándose una lagrima.

-Como sabes tu lo que yo creo, Weasley?- pregunto el rubio en tono duro.-No me busques mas, Weasley. Esto, obviamente acabó- dijo en tono sumamente frió y se fue. Dejando a Ginny sola. La pelirroja se sentó en la grama y abrazó sus piernas, no quería llorar, pero no lo pudo evitar, lloro desconsoladamente. Después de una hora alguien se acercó a ella.

-Gin, estas bien?- preguntó la voz de Harry. La pelirroja se volteo y miro a Harry con tristeza. Este se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.- Que te hizo?- preguntó mirando a Ginny inquisidoramente.

-Bueno, el… cree que nosotros estamos juntos… y, terminó conmigo…- dijo Ginny y comenzó a llorar nuevamente sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Gin, yo… no se que decirte, solo que espero que las cosas con el se aclaren- dijo Harry con sinceridad.- Yo, te tengo que contar algo- dijo seriamente.

C: Oh, oh!

G:..Por favor, en este momento no…

C:…..Sniff, cállate…. Sniff…..

-Di…dime Harry…- dijo Ginny secándose las lagrimas.

-Yo…hem…Pequeña, entiendo que ahora estas pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero igual te tengo que decir esto. Yo…yo vine a despedirme… de ustedes- dijo el chico mirando al suelo.

C: COMO?

G: Lo que escuchamos… nos deja otro más!

Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Ginny

-O…otra vez? Por que?- pregunto la pelirroja llorando.

-Ginny, veraz… yo me voy porque… porque dentro de muy poco será la batalla final…-dijo Harry con tristeza- Ya estoy preparado para lo que venga Gin, para lo único que no estoy preparado es para despedirme de ustedes y aun así lo tengo que hacer…- dijo Harry con tristeza. Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuando te vas?- no lo quería saber, pero era necesario.

-Ya te dije que vine a despedirme de ustedes. Probablemente me valla mañana- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad

-Pero no lo entiendo!- Estalló la pelirroja- Si no hay señales de ataques! No ha pasado nada!

-Gin, eso es lo que se le ha hecho creer a gran parte de la comunidad mágica, para que mantengan la calma. La realidad es que ha habido bastantes ataques, la semana pasada hubo uno en Azkaban- dijo y trago saliva- Donde murieron algunos mortifagos… El mismo Lucius Malfoy estuvo apunto de morir- dijo Harry con un poco de pena pero orgullo a la vez.

-Yo… no sabia...- dijo Ginny- Tu… tu estas preparado, para pelear?- preguntó con timidez

-Claro pequeña, no es que me enorgullezca mucho de ello, pero yo fui el que casi mato a Lucius Malfoy-dijo Harry un poco apenado, en un acto reflejo Ginny miro a todos lados a ver si alguien había escuchado aquella declaración y allí, detrás de ellos estaba Draco Malfoy con una mezcla de asombro, miedo y odio en la mirada.

Potter! Ese fue el maldito que casi mata a mi padre! No! El no puede ser tan poderoso! MALDITO ESE POTTER! LO ODIO!

Lo acepto, nunca quise a ese ridículo que solía llamar 'padre'; y lo que me molesta no es que casi lo hallan matado, por mi, que lo hicieran sufrir… pero, Potter?

-Potter! Eres un maldito! Tratas de matar a mi padre y llegas comentándolo por todo el colegio, debes estar orgulloso! Y ya veo que volviste con La Weasley! Que se siente saber que yo estuve con ella, que te la quité?- Grite con furia.

La Weasley me miro con horror, seguro no cree que yo halla dicho esas cosas… Y el cara rajada, está allí, haciéndose el valiente, parado frente a mí sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Te odio!- volví a gritar y lo apunté con mi varita.

-Draco! No!- grito la Weasley tratando de evitar peleas.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, grite un "Crucio" que Potter, no se como, esquivo. Luego el pronuncio un hechizo que no reconocí. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de la Weasley: 'No le hagas daño, Harry!'. En segundos me encontré en el piso y cara rajada casi clavándome su varita en el cuello.

-No te conviene meterte conmigo Malfoy. Eres un imbecil, no sabes valorar lo que tienes!- me dijo y se fue.

Escuche unos sollozos y vi allí al ángel mas precioso del mundo, llorando. Y lo peor de todo, me miro, con…. No puedo pensar en esto… odio…

-Harry tiene razón, Draco! No sabes apreciar lo que tienes!- Me dijo entre lagrimas y se fue; podría jurar que escuche que susurro un 'Te amo', pero en el estado que estaba no lo podía saber.

Harry llegó a la sala común hecho una furia y Ginny después de el llorando. Como solía pasar, Ginny fue con Hermione y Harry con Ron.

Los dos estuvieron hablando por un largo rato en una esquina de la sala común, solo en un momento voltearon a ver a la demás gente, cuando Ron se levanto furioso y dijo: 'Como que estaba llorando por el hurón?', pero Harry lo consiguió calmar y siguieron hablando; Mientras que Ginny y Hermione hablaban en la habitación de chicas. Ginny le contó a Hermione todo de cómo Draco había terminado con ella, no se sentía con ánimos de ir a buscar a Gabriela, de la cual se había separado mucho desde el regreso de Harry.

Bueno, el asunto es que todo se complico cuando le contó a la morena la parte en que Harry decía: 'Ginny, veraz… yo me voy porque… porque dentro de muy poco será la batalla final…'. Ya no era Ginny la que lloraba, ahora era Hermione que lloraba por no querer dejar a Harry irse, otra vez.

En la sala común se dio algo parecido con los chicos, cuando Ron se nego a que Harry se fuera solo e insistio en que si el moreno peleaba el también!

Pero finalmente después de discutir se fueron a dormir.. Ya no había mas nada que decir…el final estaba por ser escrito…

Ya la hora de partida se acercaba, Hermione y Ron miraban atentos al reloj. Ginny miraba al vació, Harry estaba parado en la ventana mirando al cielo y el director Dumbledore acariciaba a su Fénix. Todos estaban reunidos en la oficina del director con un mismo triste propósito, el más triste de todos; despedirse de Harry Potter.

-Señores, creo que ya va siendo hora de que se despidan de Harry- dijo el director mirando el reloj.

Hermione se levanto y abrazó a Harry dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

-Cuídate Harry, recuerda que nosotros te apoyamos- dijo la castaña secándose unas lagrimas- Te quiero- terminó de decir y volvió a abrazar al chico.

-Gracias por todo Hermi, yo también te quiero. Nunca olvides todas las aventuras que vivimos juntos- dijo Harry tratando de sonreír- siempre serás la hermanita que nunca tuve- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione soltó unas lágrimas pero se alejo para que Ron pudiera acercarse a Harry.

-Harry, Hogwarts no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti. En verdad, mi vida; la nuestra- dijo mirando a su hermana y a Hermione- no hubiera sido la misma. Todas las aventuras que vivimos, todo lo que nos ayudaste y nos enseñaste y bueno, todo lo que ella-dijo señalando a Hermione- nos enseñó, por que yo no te podría enseñar mucho que digamos. Bueno, en fin, eres un hermano Harry, nosotros somos una familia que te quiere y te apoya. Y te extrañara, pero te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos, por que esto no es un Adiós, es solo un hasta luego.- dijo Ron y finalmente abrazo a Harry que lo miraba con cariño.

-Gracias Ron, tu también eres un hermano. Gracias por haberme apoyado siempre y espero que lleves con orgullo a Gryffindor la copa de quidditch- dijo mirando al pelirrojo- Y usted, señorita- dijo mirando a Ginny y acercándose a ella para que solo se escucharan entre ellos- va a atrapar la snitch en la cara del maldito ese, en mi nombre.- Ginny trató de sonreír.

-Harry, yo…de verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nuestra familia y por todos. Gracias por ser tu- dijo y lo abrazó- Sabes, cuando te vi ayer, recordé que eres demasiado importante para nosotros, para el mundo, para MI- dijo la pelirroja secándose unas lagrimas- Harry, prométeme algo- pidió y Harry asintió para que esta continuara- Prométeme que vas a regresar con nosotros- pidió la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos. Hubo alrededor de un minuto de silencio.

-Te prometo que voy a luchar hasta el final, para regresar…- dijo Harry con toda su sinceridad. Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Harry, sabes que te amo, verdad?- le dijo al oído.

-Si, solo que no de la misma forma que yo, Gin. Pero no importa- dijo el chico y se separo de ella- Bueno, ahora si, ya me tengo que ir. Ron, mandale muchos saludos a los Weasley's y Hermi no dejes que se porten mal- dijo el moreno señalando con la mirada a los hermanos pelirrojos.

-Bueno Harry- interrumpió Dumbledore- Es hora de que tomes el trasladador. Ya sabes, llegas al castillo Hampsherville allí te estará esperando Kingsley con Tonks y Lupin- dijo con suma tranquilidad y le extendió a Harry una copa de plata un poco vieja y polvorienta.

-Si profesor. Bueno chicos, estén bien. Me imagino que el profesor Dumbledore los tendrá informados y bueno, pronto los periódicos también- dijo con un poco de melancolía Harry. Los tres chicos asintieron. Harry miro la copa y un momento después sintió algo que lo jalaba y desapareció.

Hola! Fin de este capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Estamos en temporada de últimos capítulos! Bueno también los deje esperando un poco de castigo por no dejarme tantas criticas como yo quiero! Bueno, el caso es que un saludo a todos los que me han dejado unas criticas hermosas (y a los de las feas también).. Jiji… Bueno un beso! Se les quiere!

vp


	14. dE LlAnToS Y FiNaLeS!

**De LlAnToS y FiNaLeS **

El cielo amaneció resplandeciente ese día. No como yo lo hubiera deseado. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por que a veces cuando te sientes mal, el día amanece resplandeciente y todo el mundo te sonríe? ¿Por qué no se sienten mal también? ¿Por qué no entienden la gravedad de los sucesos? Claro, como si algún día yo me preocupara por lo que les pasa a ellos.

Esto no es como yo me lo imaginaba. Siempre había creído que el día después de la batalla final seria el mejor día de mi vida. Pero no lo es.

Me veía abrazando a mi amado, Harry. Después yo saldría de Hogwarts, nos casaríamos y seriamos 'felices por siempre'. Y no es así.

Harry está muerto. Y yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de… (A que no saben!)…Draco Malfoy.

Si, Harry murió. Todavía no lo he aceptado, es decir, se lo puedo decir a todo el mundo, puedo saber que es así, pero estoy esperando que el regrese, que nos diga que todo se acabó y que ahora seria un excelente jugador de Quidditch o el mejor de los aurores. Pero, no va a regresar, ¿Verdad?

NO

Estoy en… ¿En donde estoy?

Abro los ojos y veo la enfermería. A mi lado está Hermione dormida, pero mi hermano no está. Creo que Herms y yo nos desmayamos cuando nos dieron la noticia. Y Ron seguro debe de estar muy mal.

Sigo pensando que Harry no puede estar muerto. El me prometió que iba a luchar por regresar!

Unas lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. No! No quiero llorar, si empiezo no pararé jamás ya que tengo bastantes razones. Draco, que actuó como un infantil al creer q que lo engañé con Harry; Harry que, aunque yo no lo acepte…se fue… ¿Por qué no pudo ser egoísta? ¿Por qué tenia que morir el?

…Ahora yo me siento egoísta…

Y bueno, mi hermano Charlie, está en San Mungo, unos mortifagos lo atacaron, según me dijeron estará bien, pero aun así, me siento mal por el.

Supongo que aquí en el castillo todo el mundo moría por saber los detalles de la batalla final, pero nadie tendrá detalles. Todos imaginábamos la batalla como una especie de guerra muggle, todos los aurores contra los mortifagos y las bestias y criaturas oscuras.

No fue así.

Solo Harry contra Voldemort (Ya no hay hombre al que temer). Dumbledore y algunos aurores presenciaron la caída, pero no pudieron ayudar a Harry. Según entendí antes de desmayarme, Harry utilizo un único hechizo antiguo, que implicaba lo que lo hacia más poderoso que Voldemort: Amor. Pero, al final, después de ver caer al hombre que mató a sus padres y a tantas personas mas, el también cayó por que se había debilitado demasiado.

Más lagrimas.

Por lo menos Harry murió contento, por que se iría de este mundo dejando fuera al hombre que tanto daño le hizo a el y a todos sus seres queridos y conocidos.

Todo Gryffindor está de luto, la mayoría de las personas de las demás casas también, incluso Slytherin, aunque ellos están tristes por la caída de Voldemort, no por la de Harry.

Creo que este es el final de nuestras historias felices ¿Ahora que nos queda? Tratar de sobreponernos, luego, al salir de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se casarán y serán felices y tendrán hijos, tal vez nombrarán a uno Harry. Pero, ellos tienen su historia, ¿Y yo que? Vacío, nada.

Me quiero ir de esta enfermería, tengo que arreglarme para el funeral de Harry.

Maldita sea! Más lagrimas!

Después de eso me iré a mi casa, no me importa si tengo clase, me quiero alejar de este castillo, del recuerdo de Harry, pero sobre todas las cosas quiero estar lejos de Draco, de todas las cosas que me recuerdan a el, por que siento que si lo veo en cualquier momento le llorare que me crea, que es mentira que lo engañé con Harry. Quiero tratar de olvidarlo, por que seguro el ya me olvido a mi. Y yo como una tonta enamorada de el, amándolo.

Yo podría tratar de enamorarlo, desafiarlo y como la primera vez, lo lograría. Pero alguna vez escuche que el amor es una fuerza salvaje y cuando intentamos controlarlo, nos destruye.

Y yo ya estoy bastante destruida.

No tengo tiempo de esperar a que la Señora Pomfrey decida que me puedo ir, a si que con mucha agilidad me visto y salgo de la enfermería sin hacer ruido.

En el camino a la sala común veo a varios estudiantes de luto, pero aun así sonrientes y jugando con sus amigos o charlando con sus novias.

-Gin, al fin te encuentro- dice una voz conocida detrás de mí, me volteo y veo a Gaby vestida de negro y con los ojos llorosos. Se acerco a mí apresuradamente y me abrazó. No se por que, pero me hizo sentir peor, con mas ganas de llorar.

-Amiga, estaba muy asustada. Te fui a buscar a la enfermería y no te encontré, pensé que habías hecho una locura!- exclamo Gabriela un poco asustada.

La miré con cara de fastidio, pero a la vez agradecida por su preocupación.

-Gaby, tranquila, por ahora no creo que haga ninguna locura…mas- le dije con timidez, mire la hora, casi las tres, a las cinco era el funeral de Harry- Me voy a comer y a vestir, estoy un poco débil- dije tratando de zafarme de Gaby. Ya se que es mi mejor amiga, pero en este momento, necesito pensar, no se, distraerme de todo esto.

-Te acompaño, pequeña?- me pregunto Gaby. Me quedé helada.

Pequeña, pequeña, pequeña…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro- No Gaby, gracias- dije antes de salir corriendo con dirección al lago.

No se a cuentas personas habré tirado mientras corría apresuradamente para llegar, sinceramente, no me importa. Salí del castillo y llegué a el lago a trompicones, finalmente me senté ahí en la orilla. Tenia que llorar todo de una vez. Si comienzo a llorar y no paro nunca, mala suerte, pero no puedo seguir cargando con esto.

Los alumnos que pasaron a mi lado no me prestaron atención. Ya llevaba una hora llorando sin parar, pero, no se como y no se de donde, vino una brisa que desordenó mi pelo, y me hizo sentir el frió dije de oro que colgaba de mi cuello.

Flash back

-Tranquila, no me vas a perder, siempre te voy a amar y a estar contigo, aunque no esté físicamente- dijo Harry y busco en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco una cajita alargada de terciopelo negra y la abrió, dejando ver una linda cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón que tenia escrito por detrás 'te amo' en letra pequeña.

Fin Flash Back

Me quite la cadena y la mire con ternura.

-Es hora de aceptarlo, no Harry?- le pregunte a la cadena en voz alta y sin esperar respuesta seguí hablando- Ya no estas físicamente, pero sigues con nosotros, ¿verdad?- Unas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas- Gracias, Harry. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, por quererme, cuidarme y a todos nosotros. Te voy a extrañar, ¿Sabes? Pero ya no me voy a ir del colegio para olvidarme de ti, o de Draco. Por que al entender que no vas a regresar, entendí que tú diste tu vida por nosotros, para que seamos felices, así que voy a buscar la felicidad más que nunca. Espero que ahora estés feliz, con tus padres y con Sirius, dile que a el también lo extrañamos. Y, bueno, como se que desearías: No me olvidare de ti, ninguno de nosotros lo hará.

Me levanté de ahí con ánimos renovados, ya había llorado todo lo que necesitaba. Durante todo el camino hacia la sala común estuve pensando maneras para tratar de hablar con Draco, pero nada parece posible. Entré a la sala común donde el ambiente era de luto, aunque muchas personas se la pasaban bien. Mi hermano Ron estaba abrazado junto a Hermione que ya se había despertado, en uno de los sillones. Me acerque a ellos, no soportaba ver a Ron así de triste.

-Chicos, se sienten mejor?- pregunté con una sonrisa amable. Los dos me miraron con los ojos llorosos y negaron con la cabeza. Yo los abracé como pude y luego me les quedé mirando.- ¿Saben? Yo creo que Harry dio su vida para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir felices las nuestras. Así que ¿Por qué estar tan tristes?

-Gracias, Gin- susurró Ron escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Hermione.

-Tranquila amiga- me dijo Hermione calmada, aunque en sus ojos se veía un aire de tormenta.

Estoy en mi cuarto, buscando la ropa mas adecuada para un…funeral. Mientras mis ojos recorren mi vestimenta, mis pensamientos están en otro lado, con otra persona, en otro lugar del castillo que yo no se.

Draco Malfoy entraba al gran salón a desayunar, vestido con su habitual uniforme de Slytherin, no se pensaba vestir de negro ya que para el, la caída de Voldemort era, mas que un luto, una celebración, ya que el nunca había querido ser un mortifago. Le gustaba la idea de tener poder, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar las órdenes de nadie. Además, si alguna vez lo había considerado, al conocer a Ginevra esas ideas habían abandonado su cabeza.

Después de desayunar, al abandonar el gran salón, una chica morena muy atractiva lo abordó en los jardines del colegio.

-Malfoy! Contigo quería hablar!- lo llamó. El rubio se volteo y la observo confundido.

-Nos conocemos?- preguntó arrogante. La chica se acerco a el.

-Claro, Gabriela Thomas, Revenclaw- se presentó la chica no tan simpática.

-Oh! Eres la amiga de….- comenzó a decir el chico pero cambio de parecer- Que quieres?

-Que agresivo, Malfoy! Vengo a hablar contigo, sobre Ginny- dijo calmadamente Gaby. Al escuchar ese nombre un brillo se vio en los ojos de Draco, pero luego se tornaron fríos.

-Ya yo hablé lo que tenia que hablar con ella. Seguro debe de estar llorando por la muerte de su noviecito Potter- dijo Draco tratando de sonar duro, pero en el fondo no le gustaba la idea de su pelirroja llorando.

-Vamos Malfoy, tienes que reconsiderar tu decisión! Ella no andaba con Harry! Más bien le estaba pidiendo perdón a Harry por que lo abandonó por ti!- exclamo la morena molesta. Estas palabras tuvieron un efecto bomba atómica con Draco. Todos sus sentidos se bloquearon, su mente comenzó a pedir auxilio; eso no se lo esperaba.

-Adiós, Thomas. Gracias- dijo el rubio secamente mientras entraba al castillo.

Gaby sonrió y entró al castillo.

Ginny se encontraba tendida en su cama. Llevaba una falda larga ancha de color negro y una camiseta negra a juego, todo cubierto por su capa negra de Gryffindor. Ya faltaban quince para las cinco. Quince minutos para el funeral, así que decidió llegar al cementerio de Hogwarts antes que los demás. Bajó las escaleras y en la sala común vio a varias personas que habían tenido la misma idea que ella. Entre ellos se encontraban Ron y Hermione que iban abrazados y Hermione iba llorando. La pelirroja salió de la sala común y se alejó rápidamente de toda la gente. Vio a varias personas en el pasillo que le sonreían, como tratando de darle ánimos. Ginny, a pesar de la situación tan dolorosa en la que estaba, se imaginó que pasaría si Chang siguiera en Hogwarts.

C: Seguramente andaría por ahí llorando desconsolada y llamando la atención.

G: Y seguramente terminaría con el segundo chico más guapo en Hogwarts que Harry Potter.

C: JAJAJA! Pobre chico!

G: Jajaja! Si! Pero, quien es el chico más guapo después de Harry.

C:…MmMm…Según el Top de los cinco más guapos que hicimos con Gaby; el uno es Harry, el tres: Ron

G: Asco!

C: Lo se, lo se. El cuarto: Dimitri Anderson (N.A: Este c los recomiendo)

G: Ese quien es?

C: El chico guapo ese!... El de… quinto! Ya sabes, sus padres están en la orden, unos tales Damián y Viviana Anderson.(N.A: Cleme... no me resistí)

G: Uno alto… de pelo oscuro liso?... el de…Revenclaw?

C: Ese, ese! Y el quinto: Colin.

G: mmm… no dijiste el segundo!

C: Oh! Vaya, creo que no te gustaría escuchar ese nombre. Y menos imaginarte a Cho con el.

G: Quien pued…Draco

C: Ups… lo adivinaste…

De ahí en adelante los pensamientos de Ginny no tuvieron nada de chistoso y/o agradable. Ya en la salida del castillo se sentó en las escaleras, todavía faltaban veinte minutos.

El día se mantenía calido y 'alegre', aunque la actitud de Ginny demostrara lo contrario.

Varias personas con dirección al entierro pasaron al lado de Ginny y le sonrieron o le dieron palabras de aliento, pero ella seguía decaída. Unos minutos después caminó hasta llegar al cementerio, donde vio a más de la mitad del alumnado escolar.

El entierro transcurrió con 'normalidad'; varias personas llorando, entre ellas Ginny, Hermione, los hermanos Creevey y muchos mas.

Mientras todo sucedía Ginny recordaba algunos de los momentos que había pasado con Harry.

Flash back

-Dean!- exclamo Harry molesto…- Todavía estas enamorada de el?- exclamo mas que molesto.

Ginny sonrió.. Celos..

-No, el es mi mejor amigo- dijo la pelirroja tranquila- A mí siempre me ha gustado otro chico, pero creo que para el estoy pintada en la pared…- dijo un poco melancólica

-Que tonto..- dijo Harry mas calmado, pero todavía celoso..- como puede no quererte?- Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, sus caras se acercaban.

-No lo se..- respondió Ginny, ya podía sentir el aliento fresco de Harry en su cara, los labios se rozaban.

Fin Flash Back

I found my self today/ me encontré a mi misma hoy

Oh, I found my self and ran away/ Oh, me encontré y escape

But something pulled me back/ Pero algo me detuvo

A voice of reason I forgot I have/ La voz de la razón que olvidé que tenia

All I know is you're not here to say / Todo lo que se es que no estas aquí para decir

What you always use to say/ Lo que siempre sueles decir

But it's written in the sky tonight / Pero está escrito en el cielo esta noche

FB

Ginny comenzó a subir primero. A mitad de las escaleras tropezó, y Harry, que tenia muy buenos reflejos por el quidditch, la agarró por la cintura. Sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros. Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados por que creía que iba a caerse, pero los abrió y se encontró con los de Harry, sus labios se rozaban. Todo se quedo en el aire, solo estaban ellos dos y de repente, llego el tan esperado beso.

Fin FB

So I won't give up/ Así que no me voy a rendir

No I won't breakdown/ No voy a parar

Sooner than it seems life turns around / Antes de lo que parece la vida cambia el rumbo

And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong / Y seré fuerte aunque todo vaya mal

When I'm standing in the dark I'll steel believe / Cuando estoy parada en la oscuridad sigo creyendo

Someone's watching over me/ Que alguien me cuida

FB

Miro a su lado y lo encontró, dormido, en la silla. Le quito los lentes con cuidado y los puso en la mesita.

-No sabes cuanto te amo- dijo mirando al chico y se quedo mirando fijamente a la cicatriz de Harry.

-Y no sabes cuanto lamento que pases todo esto por mi culpa- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos somnoliento.

-Harry!.. Perdón, no quería despertarte…- dijo Ginny apenada.

-Yo quería que despertaras, estaba asustado- dijo Harry y le tomo las manos.

-Tranquilo… estoy bien…- dijo Ginny un poco deslucida

-Ginny, pequeña, siento mucho todo lo que está pasando- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos. Y se perdió en ellos.

-Oh Harry, tranquilo yo se que es tu deber- dijo ella y trato de levantarse.

-No.. No lo hagas. Estas muy débil- dijo el asustado.

-Y como hago para besarte?- pregunto ella haciendo de niña chiquita.

-Yo te beso todo el tiempo que quieras…- dijo Harry se acerco a ella y la beso.

Cuando se separaron le tomo la mano y se sentó otra vez en la silla.

-Ginny, pequeña.- dijo Harry mirándola y ella dejo de mirar las ventanas y lo miro a los ojos.- Pequeña, tú sabes que yo te amo… Y… si tu me pides que no me valla, no me iré, por ti…-dijo Harry acariciando la mano de la pelirroja.

Fin FB

I've seen that ray of light / He visto un rayo de luz

And it's shining on my destiny / Y está brillando en mi destino

Shining all the time / Brillando todo el tiempo

And I won't be afraid / Y no tendré miedo

To follow everywhere it's taking me / De seguirlo a donde me lleve

All I know is yesterday is gone / solo se que el ayer se fue

And right now I belong / Y al presente pertenezco

To this moment, to my dreams/ a este momento, a mis sueños

FB

Yo lo abrazo mas fuerte, el es perfecto no hay nada malo en el, incluso cuando le mentí, cuando soy la novia de su peor enemigo todavía me apoya, me soporta, me quiere.

El me seca las lágrimas.

-Te ves fea cuando lloras…- me dice bromeando.

-No es cierto! Yo me veo hermosa siempre! Me lo dijo la mejor persona del mundo!- dije y lo abrasé muy fuerte, el me lo había dicho cuando mis hermanos me hacían llorar y me molestaban.

-Gin, solo te pido que tengas cuidado con Malfoy. El es un mortifago, podría hacerte daño pequeña- me dice con dulzura.

-Tranquilo Harry, gracias por preocuparte, pero puedes estar seguro de que Draco no me va a hacer nada- digo y me levanto tratando de estirarme el uniforme un poco arrugado.

-Lo amas, verdad?- me pregunta arreglando su túnica negra elegante.

-Si Potter, lo amo- digo sonriente.

Fin FB

So I won't give up/ Así que no me voy a rendir

No I won't breakdown/ No voy a parar

Sooner than it seems life turns around / Antes de lo que parece la vida cambia el rumbo

And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong / Y seré fuerte aunque todo vaya mal

When I'm standing in the dark I'll steel believe / Cuando estoy parada en la oscuridad sigo creyendo

Someone's watching over me/ Que alguien me cuida

FB

-Harry, yo…de verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nuestra familia y por todos. Gracias por ser tu- dijo y lo abrazó- Sabes, cuando te vi ayer, recordé que eres demasiado importante para nosotros, para el mundo, para MI- dijo la pelirroja secándose unas lagrimas- Harry, prométeme algo- pidió y Harry asintió para que esta continuara- Prométeme que vas a regresar con nosotros- pidió la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos. Hubo alrededor de un minuto de silencio.

-Te prometo que voy a luchar hasta el final, para regresar…- dijo Harry con toda su sinceridad. Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Harry, sabes que te amo, verdad?- le dijo al oído.

-Si, solo que no de la misma forma que yo, Gin. Pero no importa- dijo el chico

Fin FB

It doesn't matter what people say/ No importa lo que la gente diga

And it doesn't matter how long it takes/ Y no importa cuando tiempo tardes

Believe in yourself and you'll find/ Cree en ti mismo y lo encontraras

It only matter hoy true you are/ Solo importa que tan sincera eres

Be true to yourself and follow you heart/ Sé sincera contigo misma y sigue tu corazón

La gente se comenzó a dispersar. Esto fue lo que me dio a entender que el entierro había finalizado. Esperé hasta que se quedé sola en la tumba de Harry, en la cual además de su nombre y fecha de muerte decía otra cosa.

-Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos- leí en un susurro

-Esa frase no tiene nada de inteligente- dijo una voz fría a mis espaldas que hizo que mi adrenalina corriera mas rápido. Sin darme la vuelta para mirarlo le respondí.

-No, pero es verdadera

-Bueno, en cierta forma lo es, en cierta forma no- dijo la voz- Pero en fin, el que puso eso está equivocado... herrar es… de humanos…- dijo Draco con duda

-Es de humanos Draco, así que puedes estar feliz de ser humano, por que en estos días has cometido bastantes errores- respondí con voz dulce pero fuerte a la vez.

-Ya se que no me engañaste con Potter, Gin…- se disculpo el rubio y con un ligero movimiento hizo me diera la vuelta.

-Por que lo hiciste? Sabes, yo no te mentiría. Yo entiendo que en cierta forma Harry fuera tu enemigo, pero por que no me escuchaste? Acaso tanto te duele perder contra el?- interrogó la chica. El, solo miró a otro lado, tratando de ganar fuerzas.

-No tiene nada que ver con Potter o con perder en contra de el- dijo en tono misterioso, luego tomó aire- Es…solo que me sentí horrible al creerte perdida, al creer que no me querías. Sabes Gin, yo no te quiero perder. Tu eres la única que me ha hecho sentir esto, esto que creí que mi frialdad nunca me permitiría sentir- explico miraba embelesado mis ojos- Eres la única que me ha hecho sentir…amor… No se como lograste esto Ginny, pero…Te amo

Lo miré asombrada, incluso insegura, pero al mirar a sus ojos supe que era cierto.

-Y yo a ti Draco… a pesar de todo…yo a ti- respondí. El, con suma ternura, me besó.

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por que a veces cuando te sientes mal, el día amanece resplandeciente y todo el mundo sonríe? Yo si. Es por que tal vez, quieren verte sonreír.

---------------------------------------------------FIN----------------------------------------------------

HOOOLAS!... Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo final!... Se que a mi si me gusto!(La cancion es de Hilary Duff/ Someone's watching over me). Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que han leido este FF y a las que me han apoyado en mis momentos mas difíciles; GRACIAS POR SUS CONSEJOS!

Tambien quiero agradecer a Gaby(HerDuff) que me ayudó a corregir las imperfecciones de este capitulo D y que desde el principio ha estado apoyándome!

Bueno chics, esto no es un adios, es un hasta luego, nos vemos en mi próxima historia!

Por fisss… dejen sus criticas.. se aceptan tomatazos y amenazas de muerte por el final que le dí a está historia!...Los aplausos tambien se valen XD!

Espero que nadie haya llorado.. Por que yo si lloré, es que me da mucho sentimiento pensar en que esta historia que surgió mientras mi profesor explicaba que son las ecuaciones exponenciales, se acabe!

No me queda mas que despedirme, pedirle otra vez sus criticas y recomendarles que se pasen por mi nueva historia de los merodeadores con mi súper amiwis Gaby, se llama 'Dias de mi vida…' (Esta buenísima)

De ultimito me disculpo con las personas a las que no les agradó el final o el rumbo que tomó la historia al formarse la relación Draco/Ginny, lo siento chicos, en el corazón no se manda ¿saben?...

Muchísimos besos a todos! No se olviden de mi! Su fiel servidora

Verónica Potter


	15. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

La mujer estaba sentada en la cama con un bulto de sabanas rosadas que se movían poco, en cada brazo. Miraba los bultos con amor y les sonreía.

-Vamos amor! Son iguales a mi!- exclamaba un hombre sentado junto a la cama de hospital. La mujer volvió a mirar los bultos, dos bebes de tez blanquecina y escaso pelo rojo abrieron sus ojos grises grandísimos y le devolvieron la mirada.

-Pero cariňo, míralas! Tienen mi pelo de familia y dentro de poco tendrán lindas pecas!-aclaro la mujer acariciando la mejilla de una de las recién nacidas.

El marido la miró reprochado y se asomó por centésima vez a admirar a las niňas

-Bueno, al menos tienen mis espectaculares ojos- dijo el marido resignado.

Justo en ese momento entró a la habitación una pareja joven, el hombre llevaba de la mano a un pequeňo de no mas de un aňo y la mujer tenia la barriga grande, como si le fuera a explotar.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley! Como se te pudo haber olvidado llamarme?- pregunto la mujer mientras se acercaba a Ginny que reposaba con sus hijas en mano.

-Oh, claro Hermi! Me estaba muriendo de dolor y estaban a punto de nacer las niňas, pero lo que tenia que hacer era llamarte!- dijo Ginny siendo extremadamente sarcástica.

C: TT Siendo sarcástica otra vez?

Hermione hizo un gesto de desaprobación pero igual se acerco a ella y la abrazó con cuidado de no lastimar a las bebes recién nacidas, o a su bebe que estaba por nacer.

Ron se acerco a su hermana y alzo al pequeňo para que viera a sus primitas gemelas.

-Oh! Hola pequeňo Harry!- exclamó la feliz madre al ver a su sobrino de un aňo. El pequeňo le sonrió y siguió observando a sus primitas.- Les presento a las gemelas Erika y Veronika Malfoy- dijo Ginny orgullosa. En ese momento, Draco, que había permanecido callado admirando a su mujer y sus hijas sonrió orgulloso.

-Verdad que son hermosas, Hermione?- pregunto mirando a la chica de pelo enmaraňado. Hermione sonrió. (Lo se, lo se... pero es q algún día MI Draquito se tenia que portar bien, no?)(Cleme, cabe resaltar otra vez: MI Draco..MIO, MINE, DE MUA!)

-Claro! Y tendrán la suerte de asistir a Hogwarts con su primito o primita que nacerá pronto.- dijo Hermione acariciando su panza.

-No hablas, hermanito?- preguntó Ginny mirando a Ron.

-Claro Gin, es que, me quedé asombrado! Dos! Menos mal que solo tienen los ojos de Malfoy- dijo bromeando, pero Draco se paro de su asiento como impulsado por un resorte.

-Chicos! Calmados, por favor! Creí que eso ya lo habían superado!-exclamo Ginny molesta. Draco le hecho a Ron una mirada dura y luego sonrió a su esposa y la besó en los labios.

-Tranquila cariňo, no importa- le sonrió a sus hijas y se sentó otra vez.

-Y bueno Hermi, ya le decidiste el nombre al pequeňo o pequeňa?- pregunto Ginny para cambiar de tema. Ron sonrió ampliamente y Hermione suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Claro! Si es niňa, se llamara Jane y si es niňo se llamara Daniel- dijo el futuro padre acariciando la barriga de su esposa.

El pequeňo Harry que había permanecido en silencio mirando a las bebes, se acerco a su mamá y le acaricio el vientre.

-Ne...ne!- dijo el pequeňo separando las silabas- Mamá nene!- Concluyó mirando a los adultos con sus enormes ojos azules intensos.

-Si mi amor, nene, mamá va a tener un nene- dijo Hermione al niňo- Y por supuesto no se llamará Jane!- aclaro mirando a Ron severamente –Si es niňa se llamará Alice y si es niňo... no se, puede ser Daniel.

------------

-Ronald Billius Weasley! YA TE DIJE QUE NO LE VOY A PONER JANE A MI HIJAAA!-exclamó una mujer en uno de los cuartos del Hospital San Mungo, específicamente en la parte de maternidad.

Una enfermera entró al cuarto llevando en mano a una niňa recién nacida, de pelo rojo como el de su padre y ojos azules intensos. Un pequeňo de pelo castaňo y ojos iguales a los de la bebe, se acerco a su madre que tenia a la niňa en brazos.

-Alice...-dijo sonriente a la madre.

-Si amor, Alice Jane Weasley Granger, tu hermanita.

Hoolas! No me resistí a poner el Epilogo antes de tiempo!

Jajaja… bueno, en la otra pagina ya comence a publicar el ff que es continuación de este.. si lo quieren leer haganme saber por medio de sus criticas y asi lo comienzo a subir!

Besos!


End file.
